Amnésie révélatrice
by 02melanienie
Summary: Après que Damon ai bu le remède, tout semblait s'arranger. C'était sans compter sur le sang de Klaus qui semblerait avoir quelques...effets secondaires, ajoutant cela à l'absence de Stefan voilà des problèmes en perspective.Tout pourrait être révélateur.
1. Chapter 1

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de fiction! Mais, voici une nouvelle histoire en 10 chapitres ( il est possible qu'il y'en ai un peu plus si je décide de couper certain gros chapitres en deux parties ) qui est déjà terminée d'écrire donc je vous la posterai rapidement( j'ai l'habitude de poster un chapitre par jour, donc je continuerai comme celà, parfois il y'aura peut-être un chapitre tout les deux jours...) Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer très longtemps, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, elle prend place après l'épisode 22 de la saison 2 mais je ne considère pas ça comme une saison 3 vu que je me concentre plus sur les personnages de Damon & Elena ( et mon but est d'écrire une relation entre eux non-précipitée, ce qui est souvent le cas dans certaine fics, j'espère que je réussirai :D Bonne lecture ;) _

_Ps: Ce chapitre pose les bases, 'l'action" arrivera dans le chapitre 2. _

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries incluant son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Pairing: Damon&Elena**

**Rating: K+ ou T pour plus de sureté **

**Timeline: Suite directe de l'épisode 22**

* * *

><p>Katherine lança la fiole de sang à Elena avec un petit sourire mesquin, savourant sa liberté retrouvée, et le doute qu'elle venait de créer dans l'esprit de son double.<p>

« -Ce n'est pas mal de les aimer tout les deux. Je l'ai fait. »

Elle poussa un petit soupir de contentement au bref souvenir de sa réplique avant de jeter un dernier regard à Damon, mêlé d'un ancien élan de tendresse, et de disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, ne laissant cependant pas l'atmosphère comme il était avant son apparition. Alors qu'auparavant il était chargé de tristesse, de rédemption, de pardon, de larmes et de douleur, un silence pesant régnait désormais. Le doute croissait dans la tête d'Elena, accentué par le regard perçant que lui lançait Damon, après s'être redressé sur son lit. Justement, c'était mal de les aimer tout les deux réalisa-t-elle. Katherine l'avait fait, et ils avaient souffert. Elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle ne voulait pas que leur ressemblance s'applique au sens moral autant qu'il s'appliquait au physique. Le doute fut chasser par la rapide conclusion que Stefan était en danger, prit dans les filets de Klaus. Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour Damon, pour tous. Ses larmes menacèrent à nouveau de couler, alors que ces yeux étaient encore humide des récentes gouttes qu'avait provoqué l'agonie de Damon. Elle sortit de ses pensées, n'ayant plus en tête que Stefan et fixa la chambre comme si elle ne reconnaissait rien.

**-Elena,** chuchota Damon, d'une voix toujours rauque, tentant de se relever.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, trop occupée à assimiler la nouvelle : Stefan était partit avec Klaus. Pour quoi faire ? Reviendra-t-il ? Est-il à cette heure mort ou vif ? Elle n'en savait rien et c'était terriblement angoissant.

**-Elena** gémit encore le vampire en soulevant les draps, passant une jambe hors du lit, prêt à se lever.

Ses yeux se fixèrent enfin sur lui, juste à temps pour remarquer qu'il tanguait dangereusement après s'être mit debout. Elle se rua près de lui, le soutint d'un bras, lui-même tremblant et essaya de le rasseoir mais il refusa ostensiblement, repoussant doucement son poignet.

-**Damon, tu es encore faible…**lui dit elle en regardant son front couvert de sueur.

-**Il ne peut pas faire ça !** répliqua-t-il et elle devina de suite à qui il faisait allusion. **Je suis l'ainé, il ne peut pas toujours réparer mes conneries !** Lâcha-t-il, haletant.

Elle fut tentée, pendant 1 seconde, de le laisser faire, de le laisser partir à la rescousse de Stefan. Mais elle savait que c'était du suicide : il était faible, fatigué, angoissé et ne faisait pas le poids contre Klaus. Elle avait perdu Stefan, celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne pouvait pas perdre l'autre homme à qui elle tenait beaucoup…beaucoup trop peut-être. Il la força à s'écarter et elle se laissa faire, pour finalement revenir lui barrer la route, plus déterminée que jamais.

**-Non !** Assena-t-elle fortement, comme une mère à un petit garçon.

Il secoua la tête, résolu à ne pas lui céder et continua sa route, traînant les jambes.

-**J'ai dit non**, répéta-t-elle d'une voix mêlée de douceur et de fermeté, tout en posant sa paume de main sur son torse, sentant sa chemise encore couverte de sueur. Il allait se débattre quand ce geste le figea et il baissa lentement les yeux vers sa main, qu'elle ne retira pas.

-**Retourne te coucher…**lui conseilla la jeune femme d'un regard implorant.

**-Pourquoi ?** rétorqua Damon, les yeux désormais plantés dans les siens. **J'ai bu le remède, dans quelques heures je serais en pleine forme. Stefan, lui, est en danger et je ne laisserai pas ça comme ça…**

**-Pourquoi ! Parce que tu as dit la raison dans ta phrase ! Dans quelques heures tu seras en forme, pas encore. Je ne te laisserai pas courir aveuglément vers la mort, sous l'impulsion.**

Il la scanna du regard, demandant plus.

**-Je ne veux pas te perdre au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi.**

Le regard du vampire s'adoucit prodigieusement, et elle baissa les yeux, se sentant obligé d'ajouter :

**-Au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de toi, pour secourir Stefan…**

Il déglutit et se pinça les lèvres, hésitant.

**-Ecoute moi Damon** supplia-t-elle en le poussant vers le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit dessus. Il céda, trop épuisé pour tergiverser, et surtout il savait qu'elle avait raison : y aller maintenant était du suicide. Elle souleva les draps, l'encourageant à se glisser en dessous et le vampire lui obéit en soupirant, avant qu'elle le recouvre doucement.

**-Je vais mieux** lui assura Damon, en remarquant qu'elle l'examinait, inquiète. Elena s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ses yeux contemplèrent le parquet avant qu'elle ose demander : **Je peux voir ?**

Il se tut un instant avant de remonter sa manche : la blessure avait bien régressé mais était toujours bien visible.

**-Tu as encore mal ?** Tenta-t-elle mal assurée, approchant ses doigts tremblant de son coude.

**-Non** mentit le jeune homme, mais elle n'était pas dupe, et alors qu'elle s'approchait dangereusement de sa peau, elle le vit tressaillir d'appréhension et elle éloigna vivement ses doigts.

**-Ca va passer** corrigea-t-il en soufflant, détestant être vu dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il se saisit de sa main et la posa délicatement sur sa blessure, serrant les dents lorsque sa peau douce entra en contact avec la plaie pullulante. Il détourna le regard, retenant la douleur puis, au bout de quelques secondes à peine, il reporta son attention sur son bras et sur la main posée sur celui-ci. Juste posée, pas de mouvement, pas de caresse, juste la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. La sienne, douce, jeune, fraîche et celle de Damon collante, blessée, pustulée… ce contact lui fit un bien fou. Un bien ressenti sur la plaie, qui après une bref souffrance avait été remplacé par un sentiment de pleine santé, comme si sous ce dôme que créait la paume d'Elena, la douleur n'était pas autorisée à rester. Et un bien incommensurable au niveau de son cœur. Après ce baiser dont il ne savait encore la signification, il avait juste besoin d'un geste comme cela pour savoir qu'elle ne le regrettait pas…ou en tout cas pas pleinement.

Elle enleva avec délicatesse sa main de son coude et la laissa pendre près du lit, muette. Stefan revenait la heurter de plein fouet, réalisant alors que Damon était à peine rétabli qu'il fallait qu'on lui prenne l'autre frère… _Qu'on lui prenne _Elle souffla en fermant un instant les yeux : comment pouvait-elle penser ça ? Les Salvatore ne lui appartenaient pas. A la rigueur, elle pouvait dire qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on lui « prenne » Stefan…mais dire qu'on lui prenait les deux frères Salvatore, comme si chacun lui appartenait mais qu'elle ne pouvait disposer des deux…c'était horrible à dire…

**-Je vais mieux de minutes en minutes** lui assura Damon avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête, comme dans le néant et cela ne lui échappa pas. Il se redressa contre son oreiller pour mieux voir son visage dissimulé par ses cheveux châtains, qu'il repoussa délicatement derrière son oreille. Le visage du vampire se crispa lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle pleurait. Le bien-être que lui avait procuré son toucher fut remplacé par une vague de tristesse. Jamais il n'avait eut autant d'empathie pour une personne. Autant de compassion, c'était comme si leurs âmes étaient liées, par un lien invisible, mais imbrisable. Il porta une main hésitante à sa joue et essuya avec douceur les quelques larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux elle le laissa faire, pendant un court instant, se répétant dans sa tête que Stefan allait bien et que tout s'arrangerait… Puis finalement, la jeune femme chassa ses derniers sanglots d'un revers de la main, écartant en même temps celle du vampire. Elena renifla un bon coup, puis se rassit correctement sur le lit, bien droite.

**-Je sauverai Stefan** lui promit-il en n'osant lui prendre la main, désormais posé sur le matelas.

**-Tu n'y arriveras pas** gémit-elle en fixant le sol.

**-J'y arriverai ! Nous y arriverons. Nous avons trouvé une solution quand il n'y avait plu de solutions. Je veux le faire !** lui assura-t-il en posant finalement une main résolue sur son épaule, la forçant à se tourner vers lui. Elle lut dans ses prunelles la détermination et l'amour qu'il portait à son frère mais ne sut cependant que répondre à cet élan de bravoure. Elle resta donc silencieuse.

**-Elena, ne t'en fais pas…**

**-Je sais que tu feras tout pour aider Stefan, Damon** soupira-t-elle. **Mais j'ai peur qu'en allant le sauver, vous finissiez par finalement mourir tout les deux.**

**-Ca n'arrivera pas** déclara le jeune homme, sur de lui, plantant ses yeux azurs dans le regard perdu d'Elena. **Laisse moi y aller…**supplia-t-il ce qui l'étonna beaucoup : elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un jour Damon lui demander la permission d'agir.

**-D'accord** céda finalement la jeune fille. **Mais demain** ajouta-t-elle comme si elle imposait une limite.** Nous mettrons tout en place demain, un plan, une équipe, un sort, ce qui nous semblera bon de faire mais aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît, repose toi.**

Il lui sourit tendrement, la reconnaissance se lisant dans les abysses de ses yeux bleus : **celle de savoir qu'elle se préoccupait de lui, et celle d'être soutenue, pour une fois, par celle qu'il aimait.**

-**Allonge toi…**lui souffla-t-elle en se levant du lit pour lui permettre de se mettre à son aise. Il s'exécuta et étala ses jambes jusqu'au bout avant de poser sa tête confortablement sur son oreiller.

Elle remarquait bien que ses paupières étaient lourdes mais il ne voulait détacher son regard d'elle et luttait contre le sommeil.

Elena s'éloigna alors du lit, mais elle n'eut à peine fait deux pas qu'une main lui saisit le poignet : fermement tout d'abord, de manière possessive puis la poigne se relâcha et la prise se fit plus douce.

**-Ne pars pas !** L'implora-t-il, penché sur le côté du lit, prêts à tomber, tout cela pour la retenir.

**-Je ne pars pas Damon** le rassura-t-elle en détachant sa main de son poignet, la reposant doucement sur le lit, lui permettant de se rallonger correctement.** Je vais m'asseoir sur le fauteuil, juste là** lui dit elle en montrait ledit fauteuil du doigt. Il acquiesça et ferma enfin les yeux, l'observant tout de même entre ses cils de temps à autres.

Elena s'installa sur le siège, se laissant presque tombée dessus, mollement, épuisée. Elle appuya sa tête contre le dossier moelleux, en cuir, et observa le vampire se détendre. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, il jouait très bien la comédie mais elle le sentait, le devinait qu'à cet instant précis il ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

La fatigue la gagna rapidement, et elle sentit sa tête retombée alors qu'elle était en train de s'assoupir quand une voix la tira de son demi-sommeil.

**-Tu n'es pas très confortable pour dormir.**

**-Ca ira très bien** lui assura-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

**-Non**, la contredit Damon en relevant la tête.** Ne mens pas, ce fauteuil à beau être très agréable, tu n'es pas à l'aise dessus.**

Après un silence il continua :

-**S'il te plaît, Elena, prends le lit, tu as besoin de te reposer…**

**-Non !** objecta-t-elle immédiatement.** Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas besoin d'être dans un endroit bien douillet pour dormir. Garde-le !**

**-Je ne veux pas dormir à l'aise si tu ne l'es pas.** Il hésita un instant, redoutant sa réaction : **A ce moment là, viens dans le lit, avec moi.**

A la vue de ces yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés et de la gêne qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis, il se sentit obliger de préciser :

-**Ce lit mesure un peu plus qu'un lit King-size, on pourrait dormir à 6 dedans sans aucun problème. Rien d'ambigüe, je veux juste que tu dormes bien** se justifia Damon en lui montrant de la main l'immense lit. **Tu peux te mettre à l'autre bout, je ne bouge pas de là.**

Elle se détendit un peu, et analysa la proposition, louchant tout de même sur le matelas rembourré du lit et sur sa taille.

**-D'accord** accepta-t-elle en se levant du fauteuil pour contourner le lit et venir se placer tout à fait de l'autre côté.

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et souleva les draps avant de se glisser au dessous, savourant la sensation de douceur du couchage.

Damon se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, et elle baissa les yeux instinctivement, ce qui ne lui plu pas vraiment. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, l'ambigüité était là et il le savait.

**-Bonne nuit** lui susurra-t-il en fermant finalement les yeux.

**-Toi aussi…**

Ils étaient chacun à un bout du lit : elle était au bord droit, prête à tomber alors que Damon était de l'autre côté, un peu plus étalé. Deux mètres devaient les séparés et pourtant, ils agissaient comme si le moindre mouvement allaient les faire se toucher. Elena était tendue et Damon le sentait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il feignit de ronfler, pas fort, très légèrement juste pour laisser penser qu'il s'était enfin assoupi. La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre, il l'entendit se tourner pour être plus à l'aise, allongé ses jambes et se relaxer enfin. Un petit sourire satisfait apparu involontairement sur le visage du vampire et il le chassa rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle ne s'en rende compte au cas où elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Les minutes passèrent et il remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie. Il ouvrit les yeux et la dévora du regard, mourant d'envie de lui caresser la joue, de se rapprocher d'elle. Mais il ne ferait rien : il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il avait fait trop d'erreur quand les choses allaient bien entre eux et qui avaient finalement tout gâché pour recommencer.

Il n'eut cependant pas de mouvement à faire, car il semblerait que le subconscient d'Elena lui jouait quelques mauvais tour : durant son sommeil, elle se rapprocha machinalement de lui, pour n'être finalement plus qu'a un bras d'écart. Il ne la frôla même pas, même si l'envie devenait oppressante à chaque nouveau regard. Il la contempla juste, les yeux remplis d'amour avant de finalement s'endormir. Il aurait été plus serein que jamais s'il n'avait pas su que son frère payait pour le bref moment de bonheur qu'il passait en cet instant…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que pensez-vous de ce début? Je sais, rien de bien nouveau mais je voulais faire un chapitre calme avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet ;) <strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voici le chapitre 2, merci pour toutes vos reviews ;) On rentre dans le vif du sujet!**_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Bien trop vite au goût d'Elena. Elle demeurait toujours aussi fatiguée que si elle n'avait dormit et pourtant, elle avait disposé de 8 heures pour rattraper son sommeil. La jeune fille étira ses bras au dessus de la tête, plissant les yeux à plusieurs reprises pour s'habituer à la fine lumière du jour avant de se souvenir. Elle était dans la chambre de Damon. Dans le <em>lit <em>de Damon. Elle s'écarta machinalement vers le bord , réalisant qu'ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, un peu trop peut-être. Il grogna légèrement et elle sursauta de surprise avant de se rendre compte qu'il dormait paisiblement, sans faire semblant cette fois. Elle laissa échapper un petit sourire attendri à la vue d'un Damon dormant comme un bébé, les cheveux en bataille et la bouche entre-ouverte. Il avait ici un air si vulnérable et enfantin qu'on ne pouvait que se laisser attendrir.

Elena se leva discrètement, prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Damon. Elle contourna le lit pour atteindre la sortie, mais se stoppa brusquement à quelques pas de lui. La morsure…se souvint-elle amèrement. Faisant demi-tour, elle avança à pas feutré jusqu'à lui et se pencha un peu, vérifiant s'il dormait toujours. Un petit ronflement sincère le lui confirma. Elle souleva doucement les draps recouvrant son bras et releva le plus délicatement possible sa manche de chemise. Et ce fut avec satisfaction qu'elle trouva son coude presque indemne, le seul souvenir d'une blessure étant une petite cicatrice ronde, de 4 centimètres de diamètre persistant sur sa peau pâle, mais qui ne devrait plus paraître dans quelques heures. Elena souffla de soulagement avant de le recouvrir et de sortir de la chambre pour se diriger…vers celle de Stefan. Le cadet des frères ne quittait son esprit.

Dès qu'elle eut poussé la porte, les souvenirs l'assaillirent. C'était sa chambre…sa pièce qu'on pouvait presque qualifier comme _leur _chambre. Elle avait dormi tellement de fois ici, à ses côtés, que voir le lit vide et parfaitement en ordre lui fit presque mal au cœur. Il avait occupé cette chambre pendant si longtemps qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer qu'il n'y reviendrait peut-être jamais.

Elena referma la porte et se traîna jusqu'au matelas, avant de s'effondrer dessus. L'odeur de Stefan y était encore partout, les draps, les oreillers… Elle se saisit d'un de ses derniers et enroula ses bras autour, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit, inspirant profondément son odeur : légèrement mentholée, un peu d'eau de Cologne… La jeune femme commença sans s'en rendre compte à effectuer un petit mouvement de bercement, d'avant en arrière si bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que des larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux pour venir rouler sur ses joues. Elle était si inquiète pour Stefan. Elle croyait avoir perdu assez de gens qu'elle aimait jusqu'à maintenant pour obtenir un répit : Ses parents, Isobel, John, Jenna…puis on lui annonçait que Damon était mourant et quand enfin on l'écartait de la liste des 'personnes en danger de mort' Stefan disparaissait de sa vie. C'était tellement injuste et dur à supporter. Elle serra encore un peu plus fort l'oreiller contre sa poitrine avant de le relâcher, pour s'essuyer les yeux. Ils trouveraient un moyen de le sortir de ce pétrin. Elle renifla une dernière fois, ferma les yeux pour se persuader que tout s'arrangerait, puis finalement jeta un œil au réveil : 9h08. La jeune femme se leva du matelas avec regrets, refit rapidement le lit et sortit, le cœur lourd et les yeux toujours rouges puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait envie d'un grand verre d'eau fraîche pour se remettre de sa peine et s'éclaircir les idées.

La jeune femme s'appuya contre l'évier, trempant ses lèvres dans l'eau dont elle venait de remplir son verre. La fraîcheur du liquide glissant dans sa gorge sembla la revigorer quelque peu, et elle engloutit le reste immédiatement, se sentant obligé de remplir à nouveau son verre. Posant ce dernier sur le rebord de l'évier, Elena sortit son portable de sa poche, l'alluma, remarqua au passage que la batterie était presque déchargée, puis elle composa le numéro de Bonnie.

-**Allo ? Elena ça va ?** répondit celle-ci, la voix encore ensommeillée.

**-Pas vraiment** commença la jeune fille en se passant la main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

**-C'est Damon ? Je t'assure que j'ai tout essayé et que…**

**-Non,** la coupa Elena en laissant retomber lentement sa main.** Non, Damon va bien, il dort. C'est…c'est Stefan** déclara-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

**-Stefan,** répéta la sorcière après un bref silence, signe de son étonnement, alors que l'inquiétude devenait plus véhémente.

**- Oui, il est aux prises de Klaus.**

Un silence demeura de nouveau au bout du fil, plus long que le premier. Bonnie cherchait ses mots.

**-Comment ? Je…que s'est-il passé Je, il…** Puis soudain elle se tut, la réponse se dessinant clairement dans son esprit alors qu'elle se souvenait, quelques heures auparavant, lorsque Stefan essayait coûte que coûte de trouver un remède pour son frère et qu'il avait dit…vouloir aller voir Klaus. **J'aurais du l'en empêcher** ! Pesta-t-elle tout bas, une petite part de culpabilité alourdissant son cœur.

**-Il a réussi à sauver Damon mais…en échange il a dû _s'offrir_ à Klaus**, expliqua-Elena, alors qu'une larme venait de s'échapper à nouveau de son œil.

-**Elena, écoute moi on va trouver une solution, quelque chose et…**

**-Bonnie,** l'interrompit fébrilement Elena. **Klaus est un originel, un hybride, mi vampire-mi loup-garou. Il est tout puissant ! Nous n'avons aucune chance et maintenant qu'il a en plus Elijah à ses côtés…**soupira Elena, se penchant vers la table pour y poser ses coudes, et en même temps soutenir sa tête sur sa main libre.

-**Nous trouverons une solution, tous ensemble…**tenta de la rassurer Bonnie, même si l'incrédulité transperçait sa voix.

**-Hum hum…**souffla Elena en secouant la tête.

-**Je…écoute je dois y aller. Je te tiens au courant, tiens le coup Elena.**

**-Merci Bonnie, ça va aller** assura Elena alors que ses jambes tremblantes indiquaient le contraire. **A+**

**-Bye'**

Elle raccrocha et fit glisser son téléphone sur le marbre de la table avant de se relever avec difficulté. La jeune femme fit quelques pas pour boire à nouveau une gorgée, mais elle eut à peine atteint son verre qu'il lui échappa des mains et vint se briser dans l'évier, éclatant en milles morceaux, lui arrachant un petit cri. Désemparée, Elena posa fermement ses mains sur le bord du lavabo et s'en servit d'appui, expirant à rythme régulier_. Une idée_, il fallait qu'elle trouve une idée sûre pour sauver Stefan, sans mettre en danger les autres…

**-Elena ? Ca ne va pas ?**

Une voix la sortit de sa torpeur, et elle se retourna rapidement pour trouver Damon debout devant elle, portant toujours sa chemise couverte de sueur, arborant un regard inquiet.

**-Tu es vraiment maladroite…**fit-il remarquer avec légèreté.

Elle ne répondit rien, n'appréciant pas du tout son humour dans une telle situation et ne fit qu'aller chercher la poubelle pour la rapprocher et déposer doucement les morceaux brisés dedans, prenant garde de ne pas se couper.

-**Je vais t'aider,** lui dit-il en la rejoignant à ses côtés. **Ce serait très dérangeant pour nous deux si tu te coupais…**

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, affairés à ramasser les dégâts, Damon se préoccupant surtout des mains d'Elena, sur lesquelles il ne souhaitait voir aucune égratignures : les coupures sanguinolente très peu pour lui…surtout quand le sang appartenait à Elena.

**-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux** déclara finalement la jeune femme, brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

-**Je n'ai jamais été mal** fit-il innocemment, lui prenant la poubelle des mains pour aller la reposer à sa place.

**-Damon, je sais bien que pour ta fierté tu préfère dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, que tu n'as jamais rien eu mais…le déni n'effacera rien.** _Ca n'effacera pas notre baiser_ pensa-t-elle avec gêne.

**-Elena, j'aimerai bien dire que j'ai été malade, ou blessé, mais…je n'ai rien eu. Pas de déni…**lui dit-il, une étrange franchise se reflétant dans ses yeux alors qu'il la fixait.

**-Très bien, continue comme ça…**murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en traversant la cuisine pour sortir, légèrement irrité de son attitude.

**-Au fait, Elena ?** L'interpella-t-il, un verre déjà à la main alors qu'elle allait remonter les escaliers pour s'habiller puis partir. Elle se retourna :

-**Où est Stefan ?**

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent et elle se tendit immédiatement. Comment osait-il ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ces aveux, leur baiser auquel elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit , le réconfort sur le lit, elle pensait qu'elle avait ouvert une nouvelle voie au Damon d'autrefois, celui de 1864 comme il le disait. Le Damon bon ! Mais cette phrase lui laissa penser qu'elle avait finalement redécouvert une couche du même salaud qu'il était, que la gentillesse était encore trop profondément enfouie.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ? Il est parti chasser les petits lapins ?** lança-t-il encore, la scannant du regard.

**-Et tu te crois drôle !** Cracha-t-elle dégoutée, rebroussant chemin à toute vitesse, laissant Damon planté là, au milieu du salon, ne comprenant absolument rien.

-**Elena attends !**

**-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?** Souffla-t-il pour lui-même en haussant les épaules, faisant quelques pas vers la bouteille de Whisky pour se remplir un verre. Il envisagea pendant un instant de boire sans se soucier d'autre chose mais il ne pouvait pas…il n'entendait que trop bien Elena éteindre et allumer brutalement le robinet d'eau de la douche, respirant fortement. Elle n'allait pas bien et il le savait. Mais bon sang où était son petit frère !

Il reposa son alcool et grimpa à vitesse vampirique à l'étage, frappant à la porte de la salle de bain où il entendait désormais l'eau couler.

- **Laisse-moi Damon. Si tu préfère te réjouir, tant mieux pour toi mais je trouverai un moyen de le sortir de là !**

**-Elena, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te…t'énerver mais je ne vois même pas de quoi tu parles !** annonça-t-il.

Il entendit l'eau s'arrêter de couler et la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant une Elena encore habillé, qui n'avait qu'enlever ses chaussures.

**-Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle** ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Non ! Non je t'assure** s'empressa-t-il de répondre.** Je pensais que vous alliez vous rendre à la projection d'Autant en emporte le vent, c'est pour ça que j'ai été surpris de te trouver là. Tu ne trouveras plus de bonne place si tu ne pars pas tout de suite…**

-**Damon, quel jour sommes nous ?** lui demanda Elena soudainement, refermant la porte de la salle de bain pour le regarder avec attention.

**-Quel jour ? Tu ne sais plu quel jour nous sommes…**pouffa le vampire.

**-Non, je le sais très bien ! Toi par contre…**

**-Arrête un peu…je sais très bien la date du jour.**

**-Réellement ?** Insista-t-elle perplexe

**-Oui, réellement. Je…je sais bien où est-Stefan, je blaguais juste. Désolé de t'avoir agacé** s'excusa-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

Elena garda les sourcils froncés, quelque chose clochait dans son attitude mais elle n'arrivait pas à déceler le problème.

**-Elena, je vais bien !** Lui dit le vampire en posant une main sur son épaule, avant de l'enlever quelques secondes plus tard, remarquant que la jeune femme demeurait perplexe.

**-Je voulais aller voir Jeremy mais…si tu ne te sens pas bien je peux rester** lui proposa-t-elle, redoutant que le remède ne soit que temporairement efficace et qu'elle trouve Damon agonisant à nouveau à son retour.

**-Va s'y,** déclara-t-il simplement en s'écartant de son chemin.

**-Si tu as quoi que ce soit, appelle moi**, se sentit-elle obligé de lui rappeler, la perte d'un Salvatore pesant déjà beaucoup dans son cœur, elle comptait veiller sur le second comme jamais, peu importait que ce soit Damon et qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait pas, et n'avait pas besoin d'être surveiller, elle se devait de prendre soin de lui, pour sa conscience.

Il hocha la tête et elle récupéra ses chaussures dans la salle-de-bain, attrapa son sac à main laissé sur le canapé puis partit sans finalement prendre de douche.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la maison, Damon alluma la télévision puis zappa sur la chaîne des informations. Le vampire se précipita ensuite vers le calendrier et vérifia la date du jour. Ces yeux durent relire plusieurs fois le chiffre inscrit pour qu'il s'ancre enfin dans son cerveau. Il ôta son doigt qui pointait la date et laissa sa main retomber faiblement le long de son corps tout en secouant nerveusement la tête.

Il remarqua ensuite que sa chemise était particulièrement sale et remplie de transpiration. Souhaitant se changer les idées et en même temps redevenir propre, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche.

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise noire et la laissa glisser le long de son dos, pour finalement atterrir sur le sol. Et c'est lorsqu'il allait enlever son pantalon qu'il la remarqua. Une petite marque en forme d'arc de cercle qui dormait au creux de son coude, sans avoir cicatrisé, ou du moins pas encore. Pourquoi ? Fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Comment s'était-il fait ça et pourquoi les traces demeuraient visibles ?

Même s'il détestait être dans l'ignorance, ne pas savoir le pourquoi-du-comment, il mit cette petite découverte dans un coin de sa tête et décida de ne plus y penser. Damon termina de se déshabiller et entra dans la douche, savourant immédiatement la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait le long de sa nuque et de sa colonne vertébrale, lui donnant l'impression d'être débarrassé de tout fardeau, de tout péchés…

Etrangement, malgré l'aptitude revigorante de la douche, une fatigue perpétuelle lui pesait encore et il dut secouer plusieurs fois la tête pour ne pas s'endormir debout. Alors qu'il pensait retrouver enfin sa vigueur, il s'effondra au sol, sa tête heurtant durement le parement de carrelage. S'il n'avait pas été vampire, il se serait certainement évanoui réalisa-t-il horrifié de sa faiblesse. Damon se releva immédiatement, coupa l'eau et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de sortir et de tituber jusqu'à son lit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'il s'écroula par terre et tout devint noir…

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Elena revint le soir, après avoir passé la journée avec Alaric et Jeremy, parlant d'ores et déjà du plan qu'il allait mettre en place pour secourir Stefan, elle fût étonnée de découvrir la maison plongée dans le noir complet et totalement silencieuse. Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon : il était vide, la cheminée n'était pas allumée, un verre de bourbon n'était même pas posé sur la table, attendant d'être bu.<p>

-**Damon ?** Appela-t-elle l'inquiétude grimpant en elle à la vitesse de l'éclair. Peut-être était-il juste parti se nourrir ? Ou même se balader… Ou peut-être quelque chose de grave était-il arrivé !

Elle marcha à tâtons jusqu'à l'interrupteur et éclaira enfin le salon. Une fois cela fait, elle monta l'escalier à petit pas, se dirigeant immédiatement vers _sa _chambre.

**-Damon, tu es là ?** Tenta-t-elle à nouveau, tout en frappant à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse. Décidée, elle poussa la porte et pénétra dans la pièce, elle aussi non-éclairée. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient doucement à la vision nocturne, elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Quand soudain, son pied heurta quelque chose elle trébucha et s'effondra sur le dur parquet d'ébène de la chambre, gémissant lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le sol. La jeune femme s'assit par terre pour frotter ses jambes meurtries. Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle avait buté sur quelque chose et elle baissa immédiatement les yeux pour y trouver un objet indistinct couinant tout bas. Elle sursauta lorsque la chose se mit à bouger et s'écarta le plus vite possible, cherchant le bouton de l'interrupteur, paniquée.

**-Qu'est ce que c'est ?** murmura-t-elle tout bas, pour elle-même, en reculant contre le mur le plus proche alors que la forme se redressait péniblement.

**-Qui est-ce ?** répéta-t-elle en voyant la personne se mettre difficilement sur ses jambes.

Elle se retint de pousser un cri quand l'homme se dressa devant elle. A la lumière de la lune extérieure qui donnait sur la fenêtre de la chambre, elle le reconnut tout de suite et hésita un instant entre un soupir de soulagement ou un cri outré. Trouvant enfin l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet, elle fit revenir une faible lumière dans la pièce.

**-Damon ça va ? je…**débuta-t-elle en soufflant un peu avant de remarquer que la serviette qui le recouvrait venait de tomber au sol et qu'il était nu devant elle. Elle posa une main sur ses yeux après que son regard se soit_ malencontreusement_ attardé un instant sur son corps et pointa le linge jonchant le sol, s'attendant déjà à une remarque du style : « Oh aller Elena, on n'est plus des enfants pour se cacher les yeux » ou « Apprécie la vue au lieu de l'éviter »

-** Couvre-toi !** ordonna-t-elle légèrement énervée. S'il comptait lui faire le même genre de blague inutile que ce matin ca n'allait pas du tout la faire rire.

Elle attendit un instant et lorsqu'elle découvrit sa vue, il venait de se pencher timidement pour récupérer la serviette de bain et l'enrouler à nouveau autour de sa taille.

**-La prochaine fois que tu décides de prendre une douche dans le noir, réponds quand je t'appelle !** grommela-t-elle, en le dévisageant. Il avait toujours les yeux baissés, fixant le sol, ses lèvres pincés et ses mains croisés pendant devant lui, comme un petit enfant devant une classe remplie d'élève se moquant de lui. Ce n'était pas une attitude habituelle pour Damon réalisa Elena en atteignant l'interrupteur du plafonnier, à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsqu'elle alluma Damon recula vivement, comme une bête sauvage à laquelle on présenterait une torche enflammée et alla se tapir contre le mur opposé.

**-Je…je, désolé, je…**bafouilla-t-il en faisant une visière avec sa main pour se protéger de la lumière éblouissante.

Elena remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

**-Tu es sur que ça va ?**

Il essaya de reculer encore mais heurta le mur. Elena put le détailler un peu mieux à la lumière : ses cheveux de jais étaient un bataille sur sa tête, ses yeux d'un bleu acier ne reflétaient pas l'arrogance comme d'habitude, mais…la confusion ? Son corps était légèrement couvert de sueur et il empoignait la serviette qui le recouvrait comme s'il tenait entre ses doigts un revolver. C'était à peine s'il ne tremblait pas. Damon n'était pas lui-même !


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! D'habitude, je réponds à toutes les reviews mais j'ai manqué de temps ces derniers jours, juste le temps de poster le chapitre. J'essaierai de répondre à un maximum de review, car c'est la moindre des choses que je vous remercie ;) _

_Demain, il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre. ( c'est mon anniversaire et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de poster...)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

><p>La jeune femme s'accroupit à son niveau et chuchota :<p>

**-Damon, dis moi ce qui ne va pas…**

Il ne répondit rien et ne fit qu'enfouir un peu plus sa tête entre ses bras, se recroquevillant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Elena fit quelques petits pas, toujours accroupie, et tendit une main vers lui.

-** Regarde-moi. Je ne te ferais aucun mal** le rassura-t-elle en adoptant le ton le plus doux dont elle était capable.

Il ne leva même pas la tête, plaquant un peu plus fort ses mains sur ses yeux. On aurait dit un petit garçon effrayé pensa-Elena en soufflant doucement. Elle s'approcha encore et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, allongea son bras pour venir délicatement posé sa main sur la peau nue de son poignet. Elle le sentit tressauter et le réconforta immédiatement.

**-Chut, ça va aller…**

Remarquant qu'il semblait s'être un peu calmé, elle remonta doucement le long de son bras pour venir déposer sa paume sur sa joue en sueur. Elle ne manqua pas le fait qu'il s'était figé sur place, sa respiration jusqu'alors haletante s'étant stoppée. Avec délicatesse, elle caressa sa joue et lorsqu'elle le sentit se détendre, passa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui relever la tête, plantant ses yeux noisettes dans les abysses azures du vampire.

**-Ca va ?** répéta-t-elle gentiment à la vue du vampire totalement apeuré.

**-Je…je ne sais pas** avoua-t-il tout bas.

**-Que s'est-il passé ?**

**-Je ne sais pas…Où suis-je ?** demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la chambre.

**-Tu ne sais pas où tu es ?** l'interrogea la jeune femme un peu brutalement, étonnée qu'il ne sache pas quelque chose d'aussi basique. Comment pouvait-on oublier qu'on était dans sa chambre ?

Elle le vit se tendre légèrement à son ton un peu trop rude et elle s'en voulu d'avoir été un brin brusque, il secoua négativement la tête.

**-Tu sais comment tu t'appelles au moins ?** Tenta-t-elle alors que l'inquiétude grimpait de plus en plus.

S'il avait été humain, elle se douta qu'il aurait rougit. Au lieu de cela il ne fit que rebaisser un peu la tête en la secouant encore et toujours, ses yeux posant des questions.

**-Ton nom est Damon** lui expliqua Elena en lui faisant un petit sourire. **Damon Salvatore**.

Il hocha la tête cette fois-ci, la reconnaissance remplaçant l'assaut de question dans ses yeux. Comme si lui dire son nom lui avait sauvé la vie.

La jeune femme allait continuer son petit interrogatoire lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position inconfortable dans laquelle ils étaient : lui, presque nu, recroquevillé contre un pan de mur, couvert de sueur et effrayé et elle : accroupie, sa main caressant sa joue, le fixant en lui souriant pour l'apaiser. Elle écarta immédiatement sa paume de la peau presque brulante du vampire, ce qui était surprenant d'ailleurs, puis elle se releva avec aisance et fit quelques pas en arrière pour le laisser respirer. Elena rejoignit le fauteuil sur lequel elle avait faillit s'endormir le soir précédent et s'y installa, ne quittant pas le jeune homme des yeux.

**-Damon ?** Appela-t-elle après un instant, remarquant qu'il était immobile telle une statue de pierre.

**-Damon ?** répéta-t-elle en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas compris que c'était lui qu'on nommait.

**-Moi ?** dit-il en levant ses yeux vers elle.

**-Oui. Ne reste pas là. Tu sais, tu peux venir t'asseoir sur le lit, ou sur une autre chaise. C'est ta chambre ici….**

**-Ma chambre ?** Répéta le vampire, en admirant la pièce.

**-Oui** confirma-t-elle.

Hésitant, le vampire se redressa, dos contre le mur, puis après être resté debout deux minutes, immobile, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant garde de réajuster la serviette de bain qui le recouvrait.

**-Qui es-tu ?** demanda-t-il en observant Elena, les yeux grands ouvert.

**-Je m'appelle Elena. Elena Gilbert.**

**-Que…Comment…puisqu'on se connaît, je veux dire, qui es-tu pour moi ?**bafouilla Damon, une petite étincelle dans les yeux alors qu'a la lumière de lampe, Elena lui apparaissait encore plus belle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détournant les yeux. Que pouvait-elle réellement lui dire ? _Qu'elle était la petite amie de son frère vampire actuellement en train de payer une dette à Klaus, un original hybride qui avait tenté de la tuer_, ça faisait beaucoup à encaissé d'un coup pour un amnésique…

**-Nous sommes amis** révéla-t-elle finalement en osant de nouveau affronter son regard presque oppressant.

-**Depuis longtemps ? Depuis l'enfance ?** Tenta-t-il, alors que la déception qu'ils ne semblent être qu'amis se lisaient facilement sur ses traits.

-**Non, depuis quelques temps seulement.**

**-Quel âge j'ai ?** l'interrogea-t-il ensuite, se tournant un peu pour voir si un indice dans la pièce ne pourrait lui indiquer son âge cependant la chambre était tellement sobre et dépersonnaliser que cela ne l'aida en rien.

-**Tu as…à vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment su ton âge** se rendit compte Elena, réalisant qu'elle en savait finalement peu sur le passé de Damon et sur ce qu'il était vraiment.** Tu dois avoir aux alentours de 22 ans** devina-t-elle.

-**Tu semble être plus jeune.**

**-C'est parce que je le suis. J'ai 17 ans.**

**-Comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?**

**-Damon**, le coupa la jeune femme. **Je te promets de te raconter tout ce que tu voudras savoir sur notre rencontre….plus tard. Pour l'instant il y'a plus important comme découvrir pourquoi tu ne te souviens de rien.**

**-Je suis désolé…**s'excusa-t-il. **Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ?** reprit-il avec un petit sourire, enfin représentatif du Damon qu'elle connaissait.

**-Si je le savais tu aurais déjà tout tes souvenirs de nouveau en tête** soupira-t-elle en se retenant de rire à son sourire.

**-Et, nous sommes dans ma chambre ça je suis bien d'accord, mais elle est où exactement ma chambre ?**

**-Où est ta chambre répéta Elena. Ah, d'accord j'ai compris, et bien c'est à Mystic Falls.**

Il haussa un sourcil.

**-Virginie.**

Nouveau haussement de sourcil, encore plus prononcé cette fois-ci.

**-USA !**

Il allait lever de nouveau les sourcils sous le regard médusé d'Elena, mais se stoppa à temps et se mit à rire.

**-Dès que tu m'as dit Virginie j'ai su où c'était ! On pourrait croire que ma mémoire à tout effacé, sauf les leçons de géographie.**

**- Damon, ce n'est franchement pas le moment de rire !**

Il ne répondit rien et garda son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

**-Tu me préférais effrayé ?**demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Non ! Je…je te préfère… Laisse tomber et arrête de faire l'idiot !** exigea la jeune fille en tentant de paraître convaincante alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie : rire avec lui car il fallait bien l'avouer, elle aimait que Damon soit comme ça. Si on omettait la perte de mémoire, elle appréciait sa joie de vivre et sa spontanéité dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

**- Que faisons-nous alors ?** lança le jeune homme après qu'un bref silence ce soit installé.

**- Que faisons-nous ?**

**-Oui, j'ai perdu la mémoire si j'ai bien compris, on ne va pas voir un docteur où quelqu'un dans le genre ?**

**-On ne peut pas vraiment aller voir un docteur** lui dit-elle

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que…**

Pouvait-elle lui dire qu'il était un vampire ? Etait-ce vraiment à elle de lui annoncer cela ? Saurait-elle comment s'y prendre ?

Non, elle n'en était définitivement pas capable.

**-Il est tard, personne ne pourra te recevoir.**

**-Alors nous irons demain.**

**-Oui** accepta-t-elle finalement, espérant profondément que demain, la mémoire lui serait revenue et que ce ne soit qu'un état passager. **Tu sais, tu devrais t'habiller** lui suggéra Elena en baissant machinalement les yeux vers la serviette blanche qui entourait sa taille.

**-Oh, oui, c'est vrai. Je suppose qu'en cherchant un peu je devrais trouver où je range mes vêtements…**

**-Je pense que tu devrais t'en sortir. Je t'attends au rez-de-chaussée** conclut-elle en se levant du fauteuil pour sortir.

-**Hum…Elena ?** La retint Damon. Elle se retourna et l'interrogea du regard.

-**Comment ai-je l'habitude de m'habiller ?**

**-Eh bien…souvent en noir** l'informa-t-elle sans comprendre l'intérêt de sa question.

**-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu préfère ?**s'enquit-il.

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Tu aimes quand je m'habille en noir où tu préfère d'autres sortes de vêtements.**

**-Tu sais Damon, c'est à toi de choisir et…**

**-Réponds franchement**

**-Ton style te va très bien et il te donne un côté mauvais garçon. Je ne t'ai jamais vu habillé autrement, alors je ne peux pas juger comment tu serais en couleur claire…**dit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle et de descendre les escaliers en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comme si Klaus n'était pas déjà un assez grand problème il fallait que Damon devienne amnésique…

…

Alors qu'Elena attendait patiemment sur le canapé que Damon descende, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit débarquer.

-**Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ?** S'affola-t-il en remarquant le regard effaré de la jeune femme.

**-Si, si c'est bien c'est…juste Wow ! J'ai été surprise c'est tout** se justifia-t-elle en le détaillant d'un peu plus près. Il était vêtu d'une chemise blanche tirant sur un bleu pâle qui faisait admirablement ressortir ses yeux, un jean plus claire que d'ordinaire mais il n'avait pas troqué ses boots noirs contre des chaussures plus claires cependant. Il était resplendissant se dit-elle en restant figé un instant. **Je ne savais même pas que tu avais ce genre de vêtement dans ton armoire.**

**-Il faut croire que si…**sourit-il en époussetant sa chemise. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à l'opposé d'Elena.

**-Damon, j'ai besoin de savoir, est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Ne serait-ce qu'une image, un son, un mot…**

Il parut réfléchir un instant, fouiller au plus profond de sa mémoire puis soupira :

**-Non, rien du tout. Ma mémoire se résume à : J'ai aux alentours de 22 ans, je m'appelle Damon Salvatore, je vis à Mystic Falls en Virginie et j'aime les vêtements sombre, on ne va pas aller loin avec ça.**

**-Effectivement…**souffla la jeune femme en trouvant soudainement le sol très intéressant

-**A quoi penses-tu ?**

**-A Stefan** répondit-elle instinctivement, sans se rendre compte que ce simple prénom lui devrait quelques explications.

**-Qui est-Stefan ?**voulut-il savoir, curieux.

Par quoi commencer ? Evoquer son rôle de frère ou de petit ami ?

**-Stefan, c'est ton frère.**

**-J'ai un frère ?**

**-Oui** confirma-t-elle.

**-Plus jeune ou plus âgé ?** La questionna-t-il, des étincelles plein les yeux.

**-plus jeune que toi.**

**-Et…il est où ? Je peux le voir ? Peut-être qu'il me permettra de recouvrer la mémoire** s'enthousiasma-t-il en se mettant déjà debout, prêt à partir.

**-Damon, Damon** le calma Elena en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. **Il n'est pas là.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

**-Il est…en voyage** mentit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-**Il revient bientôt ?**

**-Je…je ne sais pas** avoua-t-elle gênée.

**-Ok. Qu'est ce que je devrais savoir d'autre sur ma famille ?** demanda-t-il en cherchant des yeux un quelconque cadre photo. **D'autres frères et sœurs ? Parents ? Oncles ?**

**-Tu n'as que Stefan** lui dit-elle tout bas, voyant le visage du jeune homme se décomposer pour passer de la bonne humeur à la tristesse en un instant.

**-Toute ma famille est…** Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, un nœud au fond de la gorge.

-**Morte oui. Je suis désolé Damon** se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter, voyant le malaise dont il était pris en cet instant. Il lui faisait vraiment de la peine et elle n'avait jamais vu Damon sous cet angle : vulnérable, triste, à la recherche d'une famille. Elle songea enfin qu'elle devrait, tôt ou tard, lui dire qu'il était un vampire, mais elle ne savait comment lui annoncer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées car après tout, elle ne connaissait que ce que les frères lui avaient racontés de leurs transformations, elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui conter une histoire omettant des passages.

**-Tu sais, Damon, il y'a plein de chose que tu ne sais pas, et plein de chose que je ne peux pas te dire pour plusieurs raisons. On va essayer de trouver une solution pour que tu retrouves la mémoire.**

**-Et s'il n'y en a pas ?** Se lamenta-t-il, la tête baissée.** Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Recommencer une nouvelle vie, tout à zéro ?**

Elena le fixa longuement, malgré qu'il attende une réponse elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle se souvenait du soir dernier, c'était encore tout frais dans sa mémoire. Damon disant qu'il avait fait les mauvais choix, qu'il voulait se faire pardonner. Et si c'était en fait une chance pour lui de tout recommencer ? De prendre de meilleures décisions ? Débarrasser de tous fardeaux ?

-**Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.**

**-Si. Notre passé définit qui nous sommes. Je ne veux pas tout recommencer en laissant derrière moi une vie entière dont je ne me souviens pas!** déclara-t-il.

**-On va tout faire pour arranger ça.**

Voyant son regard perplexe elle continua :** Je te le promets.**

Il hocha la tête, soudainement absorbé par la bouteille d'alcool posée sur la table.

**-Je comptais rentrer à la maison ce soir, mais si tu veux je peux rester ?** lui proposa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

**-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi** grommela le vampire tout bas.

Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis se leva et posa sa main sur son épaule en passant près de lui : **Je vais rester** l'informa-t-elle simplement avant de monter les escaliers.

Une fois seul, Damon se sentit inéluctablement attiré par la bouteille de bourbon sur laquelle il louchait depuis bientôt dix minutes. Il l'agrippa d'une main, fit sauter le bouchon et happa le goulot avant d'engloutir la moitié de la bouteille sans même reprendre une bouffée d'air. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de se rappeler de quelque chose. Une image, un nom…mais tout était noir. Comme si son cerveau n'était qu'un immense vide. Il grogna et but une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon. Comment 22 ans de vie pouvaient s'être effacés ? pensa-t-il amèrement. D'un seul coup? Et qui était réellement cette Elena qui, il l'avouait, ne lui était pas indifférent. Il ressentait quelque chose de très étrange en sa présence. Comme s'ils étaient étroitement liés, du moins plus que ce qu'elle ne voulait admettre. Il y'avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas. Des gestes qui ne trompaient pas et pourtant…elle semblait si proche de lui mais mettait une telle distance entre eux. Comme une distance de sécurité et ça, même l'amnésique qu'il était l'avait remarqué. Il se concentra sur elle et ferma les yeux. Puis il attendit, 2secondes, 2minutes… il rouvrit brutalement les paupières, énervé que même la pensée d'Elena ne soit synonyme que de noir et serra un peu plus fort la bouteille prêt à la porter à ses lèvres lorsqu'elle éclata entre ses doigts, éparpillant des bouts de verres de ci de-là. Par réflexe il lâcha le reste de la bouteille et s'écarta le plus loin possible des dégâts, inspectant nerveusement ses mains, redoutant une blessure. Mais il n'avait rien. Absolument rien, il était indemne. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sous le coup de l'étonnement puis décida qu'il était finalement temps pour lui d'aller se coucher. Après tout, peut-être qu'une nuit de sommeil lui ramènerait ses souvenirs. C'était peut-être aussi simple que ça…

Damon grimpa à l'étage d'un pas trainant et, arrivé sur le palier, il dû réfléchir longuement pour se souvenir de la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, une impression de froideur le frappa, comme si la chambre n'était qu'un antre vide et sauvage et que personne n'y avait jamais vécu. C'était étrange, l'environnement lui paraissait si inconnu et inhospitalier et pourtant, selon les dires d'Elena, c'était sa chambre depuis toujours, l'endroit où il devait se sentir bien. Il remarqua d'ailleurs en s'approchant de son lit que la jeune femme n'était pas là. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait eu grand espoir de la trouver couchée à ses côtés mais, il aurait apprécié. Malgré qu'elle soit pour lui une étrangère dans son esprit dénué de tout souvenir, elle était la seule chose envers laquelle il se sentait proche, rassuré par sa présence alors qu'il était plongé dans un milieu qui lui semblait totalement nouveau. Il se demanda où elle dormait. Y avait-il une chambre d'ami ? Avait-elle tellement l'habitude de venir qu'elle avait sa propre chambre ?

Malgré que sa seule envie fût de se coucher, il s'obligea à faire demi-tour et à regagner le palier. Son esprit ne souhait que dormir mais quelque part dans son cerveau, il voulait _la_ voir avant de s'endormir. Par curiosité se persuada-t-il, pour savoir où la trouver si jamais il avait un problème…

Damon ouvrit une première porte, celle qui se trouvait tout simplement en face de la sienne. Il n'eut pas besoin d'insister sur la poignée pour se rendre compte qu'elle était verrouillée. Il continua son cheminement dans le couloir, ouvrant par la suite une salle de bain défraichie, un placard et une chambre qui semblait avoir été habité quelques temps auparavant. Peut-être la chambre de mon frère songea-t-il en refermant la porte. Il arriva au bout du couloir, à l'opposé d'où il était parti. Avec précaution, le jeune homme tourna la poignée et poussa la porte laissant découvrir une chambre bien chargée mais il n'y vit pas Elena au premier coup d'œil. Cependant, son nez perçut une odeur qui fit presque gronder son ventre et un son étrange qui fit siffler ses oreilles. Inexorablement attiré, il entra et fit quelques pas mal assurés. Le vampire examina la pièce : des livres éparpillés un peu partout, des feuilles, des crayons, des bibelots sans intérêts et malgré toutes ces choses qui auraient pu capter son attention, son regard ne voulait se détacher du lit, sous les draps duquel respirait un corps frêle. Il entendait chaque souffle, chaque battement de cœur, chaque nouveau jet de sang qui parcourait les veines de la jeune femme. Il aurait presque pu se croire dans un film d'horreur, jouant le rôle du meurtrier avant que ce dernier ne tue sauvagement sa victime. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange : il était excité par tout cela, par ses sens à l'affut, l'attrait et la vulnérabilité de la jeune fille qui dormait paisiblement et en même temps, au fond de lui, ses intentions étaient bonnes, il ne lui souhaitait aucun mal, c'était même tout le contraire, il voulait s'assurer de sa sécurité. Pourtant, tout se contredisait dans sa tête, comme si, pour assurer sa protection, il devait s'éloigner, il ne devait pas l'approcher. Le jeune homme avait l'impression d'être le danger et le protecteur, l'ange et le démon, les deux à la fois.

Damon avança encore, à pas feutrés et vint se poster près du lit. Elena était étalée sous les draps, respirant à rythme régulier malgré la preuve visible que ses rêves et son sommeil étaient agités. Les sentiments contradictoires affluèrent encore dans l'esprit de Damon et il tentait avec difficulté de faire le tri dans toutes les sensations qui l'assaillaient : il la trouvait merveilleusement belle et attirante, alors qu'une part noire de lui la trouvait appétissante et à croquer sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Il devinait que sa peau devait être douce et soyeuse au toucher et mourrait d'envie de l'effleurer, alors que ceci combattait avec l'idée que son cou était fin et alléchant et que sa seule envie était de le mordre à pleine dent.

Il laissa agir sa première envie et tendit avec lenteur sa main droite vers la joue de la jeune femme. Comme il s'y attendait sa peau était douce, chaude, lisse si bien qu'il laissa le dos de ses doigts la parcourir doucement, tendrement. Puis, instinctivement, il se pencha vers elle et alors que ses lèvres allaient effleurés sa joue son cou s'inclina et il eut son nez plongé dans ses cheveux et dans le creux de sa gorge. Cette sensation là était encore plus agréable que le touché de sa peau. Son odeur était enivrante, comme un puissant alcool. Et comme pour un alcool, il mourrait d'envie de le gouter. Ses dents s'allongèrent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux devinrent injectés de sang et sertis de veines saillantes. Il décolla ses lèvres, posa un tendre baiser sur sa jugulaire battante et, malgré que tout une partie de son être lui criait de ne pas faire ça, il ouvrit sa bouche et planta ses crocs dans sa gorge, dans une parfaite union de douceur et de sauvagerie. Surprise, les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent de frayeur et elle émit un puissant hurlement de douleur et de panique, mais Damon n'y prit même pas garde. Le Damon qui voulait boire son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte n'y fit pas attention, l'autre Damon ne faisait que constater les faits, sans pouvoir agir.

Il se délecta du gout cuivré et sucré de son sang, du torrent qui affluait de la plaie sur ses gencives, du divin nectar qui coulait le long de son œsophage. Des flashs d'images lui revinrent brutalement, venant troubler son plaisir. Des corps sans vie, de familles éplorées, des articles abordant le sujet d'une bête féroce ayant assassiné une jeune et jolie fille. Il gémit en plissant les yeux, ne comprenant pas cet afflux de souvenirs.

Elena quant à elle, tentait désespérément de se débattre, bien que ses vaines tentatives ne rendent son supplice que plus douloureux.

-** Damon, arrête-toi ! Damon, arrête c'est Elena** haleta-t-elle alors qu'elle ne pouvait faire un geste, le corps du vampire presque étalé sur le sien de tout son poids, sa tête enfouie dans son cou, aspirant la vie hors d'elle à chaque seconde.

**-Damon, Stop !**

Il ne pouvait s'arrêter, il avait soif, mais les images devenaient insupportables. Des morts et encore des morts, déchiquetés, utilisé puis jeter sans aucuns scrupules. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui le responsable tentait-il de se persuader.

-**Damon tu me fais mal ! Tu vas me tuer !** Expira-t-elle douloureusement. A ces mots, Damon releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus perçants dans ceux d'Elena et il fût horrifié de ce qu'il y vit. De la peur, pire que ça, elle était épouvantée mais le pire c'était qu'elle avait peur de…lui ! C'était donc bien lui ce monstre réalisa-t-il.

**-Non** souffla-t-il soudain horrifié par son reflet dans les pupilles de la jeune femme. **Non, ce n'est pas moi** continua-t-il la voix emplit de panique grandissante alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de tête de gauche à droite, de plus en plus rapide, comme pour balayer son esprit. **Non, non, non, non, non, non** répéta-t-il à bout de souffle, plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles alors que toutes les plaintes de ses victimes résonnaient dans ses tympans. **Non** ! hurla finalement Damon, avant de baisser les yeux vers la morsure sanguinolente. Pourquoi l'avait-il mordu ? Qui était-il réellement ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ses yeux demeuraient exorbités tout comme ceux d'Elena, choquée, lorsqu'il se leva du lit à la vitesse de l'éclair, disparaissant dans le couloir.

La jeune femme appuya sa paume contre la blessure, tentant d'empêcher le sang de couler encore. Son cœur battait à 200km/h et elle ne savait que penser de Damon. Evidemment, elle se disait qu'elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'a elle-même : elle avait voulu garder 'secret' son vampirisme, ne se voyant pas de taille à lui expliquer. Mais malgré qu'il ait des circonstances atténuantes, elle lui en voulait terriblement. Son action de cette nuit avait balayé le baiser, la déclaration d'amour lorsqu'elle était à son chevet, l'indéniable attirance qu'elle avait ressenti, tout ça était passé aux oubliettes. Il l'avait mordu, deux fois en à peines trois jours. La première fois, elle l'avait aisément pardonné en raison de son état mourant mais ici, en ce moment même, elle n'y arrivait pas. Peut-être était-ce encore trop frais, mais elle ne le digérait pas : il ne s'était pas excusé, il n'était pas malade si on omettait son amnésie. Tout son esprit criait à Elena qu'il aurait dû vaincre cette envie de sang humain, que Stefan, dans sa situation ne l'aurait certainement pas mordu. Mais seulement, elle ne savait pas encore le calvaire que vivait son petit ami…

* * *

><p><em>Petit sondage: Comment trouvez vous la taille des chapitres? Est ce que c'est trop long, ou celà vous convient-il? :D<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews ;):_

_Nana Anais :Merci pour mon anniversaire lol. Tu verras dans ce chapitre si elle va lui pardonner ;)_

_elo: Merci pour ta review. Je suis très heureuse que tu trouves que je décris bien les émotions, car j'essaye de bien développer leur sentiments ect alors ça me fait plaisir que celà se remarque ;) _

_Anonyme:Merci beaucoup. Dire que j'écris comme une romancière est peut-être un peu fort, je ne pense pas encore avoir atteint ce niveau mais je suis très heureuse que mon style te plaise;) _

_Schtroumpf vampire : Je vais te répondre ici, même si celà m'étonnerait que tu lises la réponse... Oui j'écris une fic Delena qui vient s'ajouter à la longue liste de fic sur ce couple mais je pense avoir le droit d'écrire sur ce duo qui m'inspire non? En aucun cas je n'insinue que la série devrait se renommer 'Delena Diaries', d'ailleurs je ne dénigre en aucun cas les autres personnages, comme tu pourrais le voir si tu lisais les autres chapitres: Elena n'oublie pas Stefan, et ce dernier ne disparait pas des pensées des personnages comme par magie pour que j'installe le fameux Delena que tu sembles ne pas apprécier. Je lis également des fics autre que celle sur Damon & Elena, et je sais apprécier les autres couple comme le Forwood, Anna & Jeremy, Stefan&Caroline, meme les fics abordant une relation Caroline/Damon cependant, je ne suis pas assez inspiré sur ces autres couples pour écrire une fic. Et ensuite, oui écrire sur le Delena n'est pas forcément original, mais si je poste c'est que je pense que ma fic a une petite touche d'originalité (ici l'amnésie) qui la rend différente et interessante ( pour info j'ai posté d'autre fic qui ne sont pas centré sur le Delena, il y'en a abordant la relation Stefan/Damon, d'autre impliquant meme Elijah et Klaus, et même une fic ou j'ai écris deux fins, une Delena et une Stelena car, même si ma préférence va a Damon, j'apprécie beaucoup Stefan! Je souhaiterais ajouter aussi que cette fic s'ajoute peut-être a la longue liste de fic Delena, mais quand j'ai commencé à poster ici, il n'y avait presque rien comme histoire et là, personne ne me reprochait d'écrire ENCORE une fic Delena, car il n'y avait presque rien comme fiction. Bref je vais m'arrêter ici, bien sur tu es libre de ne pas lire les fics Delena c'est ton problème, mais person__ellement je ne vais pas critiquer les fics sur les autres couples alors j'aimerais que tu ne 'critiques' pas les fics Delena, ou si tu veux le faire, écris une review constructive. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Loin de Mystic Falls<strong>_

**-Non, ça suffit comme ça !** Refusa un homme accroupit contre un mur, terrant son visage dans le creux de ses bras.

**-Non, ça ne suffit pas au contraire, tu viens juste de commencer** lui rappela calmement un autre homme qui arpentait le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient, un verre à la main.

-**Si elle savait ça, si elle savait ça…**se répétait le jeune homme qui se balançait désormais d'avant en arrière sous le regard presque amusé de son compagnon.

**-Tu m'as promis une décennie de beuverie, je pensais que tu étais homme à tenir ses promesses, Stefan** déclara Klaus en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil en cuir, portant son verre de sang à ses lèvres.

**-Je ne suis pas ce monstre** nia le cadet des Salvatore en se relevant, le visage crispé.

**-Pourtant, tu ressembles fortement à la terrible bête qui a sauvagement déchiqueté ces 5 jeunes femmes la veille.**

**-Je…je ne le referai plus**.

**-Tu le feras** lui assura l'hybride en plantant un regard déterminé dans les yeux perdus de Stefan.

**-Non, tu ne m'y forceras pas** grogna le vampire en allant regagné une chaise alors que Klaus suivait chacun de ses mouvements.

**-Tu as raison** admit calmement l'originel. **Je ne t'y forcerai pas. C'est en toi Stefan** lui dit-il en se levant pour s'approcher de ce dernier. **Tu es un éventreur, tu aimes ça : chasser une proie paniquée, la cerner, lui laisser un espoir jusqu'au dernière instant avant de lui bondir dessus tel un lion affamé.**

**-Je ne l'ai fait que pour sauver mon frère, pas par plaisir.**

**-Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Je le sens, rien ne t'empêcherait de réitérer notre dernière tuerie, tu as aimé malgré que tu ne veuilles l'accepter. Mais, il y'a quelque chose qui te gêne, qui te pousse à rester le sage petit vampire dont tu as tant habitué les autres**.

**-Je ne suis pas un tueur, je ne veux pas être cela, voilà la chose qui me retient ! **Gronda Stefan en détournant le regard de Klaus.

**-Non, il y'a autre chose, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi** chuchota l'original, ses yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du jeune vampire, comme pour sonder son âme. Stefan restait de marbre face à l'insistance de l'hybride. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence laissant les deux hommes s'affronter silencieusement sans plier, Klaus s'écarta en soupirant de mécontentement. Il prit une inspiration et reconsidéra le regard vert d'eau de Stefan, déclarant distinctement : **Tu vas me dire ce qui t'empêche d'être ce que je veux que tu sois, cet éventreur dont j'ai tant besoin. La raison autre que ta bonté d'âme.**

**-Elena** marmonna involontairement Stefan. **J'aime la chasse, j'aime le goût du sang, la peur des victimes, les entendre crier quand elles s'aperçoivent que je vais leur ôter la vie. Mais il y'a Elena et..**

**-Et tu ne peux pas te laisser aller en sachant qu'elle s'inquiète pour toi…J'aurais dû m'en douter** souffla Klaus un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix. Il s'éloigna de Stefan celui-ci secouant la tête pour reprendre ces esprits. **Elena…les Petrova nous poserons toujours des problèmes je vois…**grogna-t-il pour lui-même.

**-Tu ne dois pas avoir énormément d'estime de toi pour croire que ton frère est un si grand danger, au point que le moindre de tes meurtres enverra Elena un peu plus dans ses bras !** Lança le vampire alors qu'il venait de mettre sa veste sur son dos et qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui ajoutant : Ne fais pas la bêtise d'essayer de t'enfuir, je te retrouverai…

Stefan baissa la tête en se frottant l'arrête du nez. Il avait réussi à dissuader Klaus d'organiser une nouvelle tuerie aujourd'hui, mais pour combien de temps l'original l'écouterait-il encore et lui permettrait-il de décider si oui ou non quelqu'un allait être assassiné aujourd'hui ? Stefan lui-même ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister longtemps à l'appel si tentant du sang et du plaisir que tout cela lui procurait. L'hybride semblait être d'une grande patience, mais Stefan savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait refuser éternellement de tuer et que Klaus trouverait une façon de l'y obliger, _tôt ou tard…_

…

Klaus profita de cette occasion pour se servir de son apparence d'hybride afin de se rendre rapidement à l'endroit où il souhaitait. Ses capacités de loups mêlées à celle de vampire lui permirent d'atteindre la demeure en quelques minutes alors que l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Stefan se trouvait à deux heures de route. Il se stoppa et remarqua immédiatement que deux fenêtres laissaient transparaitre de la lumière. Les habitants étaient encore éveillés malgré l'heure tardive… Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se débarrasser de ses crocs, de ses yeux jaunes et de tout son apparat d'hybride et retrouver forme humain avant qu'il ne s'avance à allure normal vers la porte d'entrée. Cependant, au dernier moment il changea d'avis et bondit sur le rebord d'une des deux fenêtres éclairées. L'original n'eut même pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour percevoir des sanglots étouffés et un pouls qui battait anormalement vite.

-Voyons Stefan, si Elena pourrait pour une fois avoir fait un choix qui nous arrangerait tous marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en tentant de comprendre la situation de détresse dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune femme. Il pesta tout bas lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes, elle demeurait assise sur son lit, la même expression de choc sur le visage. Si seulement il pouvait entrer, l'hypnotisé et repartir, cela l'arrangerait bien. Mais, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait faire un pas dans la maison sans être invité, même son statut d'hybride ne lui permettait cela et même s'il pouvait attendre qu'elle sorte, il devinait qu'elle était assez prudente pour boire de la verveine…

Il devrait donc employer une autre méthode, ou laisser le temps faire les choses… Il était très patient, mais il n'attendrait pas indéfiniment qu'Elena décide de se caser avec Damon pour que son éventreur n'ait plus aucune raison de vouloir rester végétarien… Même s'il était persuadé que Stefan craquerait dans quelques jours et ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer de tuer, il ne voulait pas qu'Elena leur soit un problème pour plus tard et il savait pertinemment que si Stefan s'inquiétait toujours pour elle, il pourrait décider d'agir stupidement à tout moment…

Soudain, il vit du mouvement. Ses sens à l'affût, il observa Elena se lever du lit, une main appuyée contre son cou, pour s'absenter dans la salle de bain. Elle revint un instant après avec un bandage sur sa gorge et un carnet vert en main. La jeune fille se réinstalla sur le lit et ouvrit le journal. Son journal intime devina Klaus lorsqu'il entendit les premiers mots s'inscrire sur le papier alors qu'il analysait le frottement de la mine pour déterminer les lettres_. « Cher Journal » _

Il se félicitait mentalement d'avoir toujours échappé à ces inepties de journaux dans lesquels on déversait tout son ressenti sans se soucier des risques et qui devenait un vrai danger pour soi si quiconque l'ouvrait un jour. Il ne tarda pas à découvrir ses phrases suivantes avec mécontentement.

_« Stefan me manque » « Je l'aime tellement » « Damon à déraillé » _

L'ainé Salvatore était-il trop idiot pour ne point profiter d'une telle situation afin de mettre Elena dans son lit ou au moins qu'elle l'apprécie au lieu de l'éloigner ? Songea Klaus en se rappelant le vampire intrépide qui avait osé le défier. Ca ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, il n'avait jamais pu comprendre ce vampire…

Lassé de tous les drames à l'eau de rose qu'Elena rédigeait, il retrouva rapidement sa forme d'hybride et disparut dans la nuit noire, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une marque de griffe sur la terre qui bordait la pension.

…

Elena eut à peine écrit quelques phrases qu'elle se stoppa en plein milieu d'un mot. Elle leva le nez de son journal et se rendit compte honteusement de l'attitude scandaleuse qu'elle avait. Comment avait-elle pu s'asseoir sur ce lit comme si tout allait bien pour écrire ses déboires dans son journal ? Comment avait-elle pu être si indifférente envers Damon ne serait-ce qu'un instant ? Il était son ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devait aller le voir, pour s'expliquer. Lorsque la décision de sortir de la chambre pour le retrouver s'imposa dans son esprit, la morsure se mit à l'échauffer, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était la cause de cela.

Il reste mon ami se répéta-t-elle tout bas en se levant d'un pas décidé du matelas, dissimulant son journal intime sous l'oreiller de Stefan.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver au milieu du couloir sombre qui longeait l'étage de la pension, son allure décidée devint hésitante. Et s'il s'était enfuit ? Et s'il était partit se rassasier sur un riverain malchanceux ? Ses yeux rasèrent les murs alors que sa tête faisait des vas et viens de gauche à droite, à la recherche du moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer l'endroit où il était allé. Ses yeux se fixèrent enfin sur un indice : La poignée de la porte au fond du couloir gisait à son opposé et un bout du mur pendant lamentablement. La chambre au fond du couloir, c'était celle de Damon.

Reprenant son air déterminée, Elena avança jusqu'à la porte sa démarche se faisant involontairement de plus en plus timide et bientôt ses grandes enjambées se transformèrent en petits pas. Elle inspira une bonne bouffée d'air et se convainquit de pousser la porte. Au premier abord, elle ne vit rien, la pièce étant plongée dans le noir mais lorsque ses yeux se furent un peu accoutumés à l'obscurité elle put distinguer le plafonnier en morceaux sur le sol, des chaises et des fauteuils éparpillés un peu partout.

**-Damon ?** Tenta la jeune femme d'une voix faiblarde, reposant sur le lit un coussin qui était sur son passage

Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer sous sa poitrine et la pièce lui paraissait de plus en plus inhospitalière. La lueur de la demi-lune créait des ombres effrayantes qui se reflétaient sur le sol, le bazar laissait penser qu'une bagarre s'était produite, la nuit et le silence inquiétant n'arrangeant en rien cet univers lugubre et sinistre.

Soudain, elle distingua un mouvement, tout au fond de la chambre, derrière le lit. Poussée par son instinct, elle s'approcha et ne reconnut pas de suite la personne qu'elle voyait. Elena resta figée tel une statue pendant plusieurs secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes tant elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était stoppé à cette découverte, que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Elle s'attendait à tout trouver dans cette chambre, tout sauf ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Tout sauf Damon dans cet état. Il était assis par terre, contre le rebord du lit, les jambes repliés et sa tête enfouie. Elena allait lui demander s'il allait bien lorsque les mots se brisèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle entendit…des sanglots. Il releva la tête à ce moment exact et laissa apparaître un visage souillé de sang et de larmes. Un visage horrifié. Il était méconnaissable.

**-Damon ?** murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant.

**-Pars** geignit-il en se détournant d'elle. **Sauve-toi…s'il te plaît.**

**-Non, je ne partirai pas,** affirma la jeune fille en déglutissant.

**-Tu ne peux pas rester. Tu ne dois pas rester. T-t-tout ces gens….T-t-tout ce sang, ces morts !** Sanglota-t-il encore plus fort, sa voix cassée par les pleures.

**-Damon** souffla-t-elle en s'approchant de lui malgré ses refus. Elle allait le frôler lorsqu'il disparut en un éclair pour apparaître en face d'elle, à un mètre.

-**Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je ne sais pas qui je suis. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Elena,** avoua-t-il en respirant fortement, essayant de dissimuler ses larmes.

-**Tu ne me feras pas de mal**

**-Je pourrais recommencer** la prévint-il en reniflant. **J'en ai même envie !**

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose quand il se mit à crier en se pressant les tempes.

**-Tout ces gens, ils crient, ils souffrent, ils me supplient. Qu'est ce que je leur aie fait ?** Couina le vampire en portant ses doigts à sa bouche, y frôlant ses crocs toujours apparents.** Pourquoi mes dents sont comme ça ! Pourquoi je suis comme ça** poursuivit-il d'une voix étouffée.

**-Je peux t'expliquer** bégaya-t-elle en essayant de rester calme face à un Damon aussi brisé et affolé.

Il secoua vivement la tête en plissant les yeux.

**-Je veux en finir ! Ca fait trop mal !** hurla-t-il finalement, en envoyant valser un amas de bibelot qui se trouvait près de lui.

**-Damon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où as-tu mal ?** Débita-t-elle, la panique surpassant le calme qu'elle tentait de garder alors qu'elle voyait Damon chercher du regard quelque chose.

-**Partout ! Ca hurle dans mes oreilles, ma mâchoire et mes gencives me brûlent, j'ai froid au fond de ma poitrine alors que mes veines s'incendient quand le sang y circule.**

Il sembla trouver ce qui l'intéressait lorsqu'il s'empara d'un coupe-papier et l'appuya rapidement contre son torse.

**-Je suis désolé Elena, pour tout : la morsure, avoir été un tel problème depuis hier mais c'est trop dur à supporter** chuchota-t-il en enfonçant la lame dans sa chair.

Elena savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait rien au final et que la blessure cicatriserait en un instant mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler un : Non, Damon, tonitruant en se jetant vers lui lorsqu'il s'effondra à genoux. Elle eut à peine le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol et posa sa tête sur ses jambes, enlevant immédiatement la lame de son torse, le geste leur arrachant une grimace, aussi bien à elle qu'à lui.

**-Ne refais plus jamais ça**…chuchota-t-elle à son oreille en voyant la blessure disparaître.

-**Pourquoi…Pourquoi je suis toujours en vie ?** demanda-t-il égaré, alors que son regard se perdait sur le visage d'Elena, au dessus de lui.

**-Ecoute moi Damon, je peux tout t'expliquer, promets moi juste de te calmer et de m'écouter** exigea-t-elle en se relevant.

-**Promis,** accepta-t-il en se levant à son tour, baissant la tête vers sa chemise tâchée de sang alors que son corps en dessous était indemne.

Elena vint s'installer sur le lit et il la rejoignit immédiatement.

**-Je suppose que tout ce qui est arrivé ce soir explique pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'emmener voir un docteur pour mon amnésie…**

**-Oui, tu vois, tu es…différent. Ca aurait été dangereux pour toi de t'emmener chez un médecin, il aurait tout de suite remarqué cette différence.**

**-Et, c'est quoi exactement cette différence ?**

-**Tu ne devines pas ?** demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder alors qu'il secouait doucement la tête. **Soif de sang, tu ne peux ni te blesser ni te tuer dans tous les cas tu cicatrises, tu entends et vois mieux que la normal…**

**-Attends un peu !** Paniqua-t-il en s'écartant d'elle les sourcils froncés. **Tu ne veux pas dire que…**

**-Tu es un vampire Damon** révéla-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, redoutant sa réaction.

Il resta muet un instant, les yeux grand ouvert, bouche bée avant de reprendre d'une voix faible **: Ca veut dire que…que je suis mort !**

La jeune femme hocha la tête sans un mot.

**-Mais…comment s'est arrivé ? Et quel âge j'ai réellement ? Je suis le seul vampire ? Et ce que quelqu'un d'autre le sait à part toi ?**

Les questions se bousculaient à ses lèvres tant il était chamboulé.

- **Calme-toi !** lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de s'agiter.** Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions en même temps.**

**-Comment s'est arrivé ?** répéta-t-il plus calmement, mais déterminé à savoir.

**-Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer ce soir alors tu veux bien que je te raconte tout version courte ?**

**-Va s'y** marmonna le vampire en respirant à rythme régulier.

**-C'était en 1864, une vampiresse du nom de Katherine Pierce est responsable de ta transformation. Tu es loin d'être le seul vampire, il y'en a d'autre et…**

**-Tu n'es pas vampire ?** l'interrogea-t-il soudainement, la coupant dans son récit.

**-Non, je suis humaine.**

**-Et pourquoi tu sais que je suis un vampire ? Je te l'ai dit ? Tu l'as découvert ?**

**-Damon, on y arrivera jamais si tu rajoutes le double de question à chaque fois que je réponds à l'une d'elle** soupira-t-elle.

**-Tu comprends que j'ai besoin de savoir !** déclara-t-il en haussant légèrement le ton.

**-Oui, je comprends parfaitement** rétorqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas en t'énervant que ça arrangera les choses.** Je veux bien t'en dire plus mais il faut que tu m'en laisses le temps.**

**-Très bien** ronchonna Damon en s'étalant sur lit.

**-Je devine bien que c'est dur Damon de ne pas se souvenir mais on trouvera une solution** lui assura-t-elle en fixant le mur, la pensée de Stefan revenant la heurter de plein fouet.

-**Il faudrait déjà qu'il y'en ai une, de solution** soupira-t-il en louchant sur le plafond.

**-Tu sais, un jour quelqu'un m'a dit : _Nous avons trouvé une solution quand il n'y avait plu de solutions. Je veux le faire_**

**-Qui a dit ça ?**

**-C'était toi.**

**-Bien, je suppose que la situation n'était pas aussi désespérée qu'elle ne l'est maintenant…**

**-Je crois qu'elle est bien plus désespérée que tu ne le crois** murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, le cœur gros, avant de ne pouvoir refreiner un bâillement.

**-Tu es fatiguée ?** S'enquit-il en se relevant précipitamment.

-**Il est tout de même 3h00 du matin** fit-elle remarquer en désignant le réveil.

-**Désolé de t'avoir empêché de dormir avec…ma crise de folie et tout.**

**-Pourquoi avais-tu si mal d'ailleurs ?** Le questionna-t-elle finalement, se souvenant de l'état de détresse dans lequel il se trouvait après l'avoir mordu.

**-Tu es sur de vouloir parler de ça ce soir ?** l'interrogea le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil, souhaitant surtout éludé la question.

-**Je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout.**

**-Ce n'était rien** mentit-il alors que son visage adoptait son habituel masque d'indifférence.

**-Tu hurlais, sanglotais et tu as même tenté de te tuer. Ca n'était pas rien**, le contredit-elle. Malgré la fatigue, elle ne voulait pas laisser les choses ainsi, sans savoir réellement ce qu'il avait eu.

**-Je…n'ai pas très envie d'en parler** admit-il en pinçant les lèvres.** Ce n'était rien !**

-**Comme tu voudras** abdiqua-t-elle, mettant le sujet dans un coin de sa mémoire pour lui en reparler un peu plus tard. La jeune femme se leva du lit mais n'eut même pas le temps de faire un pas qu'on la retint. Elle se retourna pour découvrir Damon lâchant immédiatement son poignet et serrant ses mains. Comme si de rien n'était.

**-Où vas-tu ?**

**-Me recoucher.** **Demain nous irons voir une amie à moi qui pourra t'aider et je t'expliquerai plus de choses mais là je suis vraiment épuisée** expliqua-t-elle en se frottant les yeux tout en continuant sa route.

-**Euh, attends !** L'arrêta-t-il brusquement, s'étant presque levé pour la rattraper.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** Soupira Elena.

**-Tu…pourquoi tu retournes dans l'autre chambre ?**

**-Pour y dormir** annonça-t-elle comme une évidence, son ton tirant une petit grimace à Damon.

**-Je m'en doute mais…pourquoi là bas ?**

**-Parce que c'est la chambre de Ste…** Elle s'interrompit brutalement, réalisant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas abordé le sujet 'Stefan'.

**-La chambre de ?** Insista-t-il en l'observant ardemment.

-**Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment ?** l'interrogea-t-elle sans répondre à sa question.

-**Ca va peut-être paraître ridicule mais…tu pourrais rester ici, juste pour dormir.**

Elle fronça les sourcils en lui lançant un regard sévère sans vraiment que ce ne soit son intention.

**-Ce lit mesure plus qu'un lit King-size, on pourrait dormir à 6 dedans sans aucun problème. Rien d'ambigüe, je veux juste …tu pourrais rester s'il te plaît ?** Quémanda Damon en lui montrant de la main l'immense lit.** Tu peux te mettre à l'autre bout, je ne bouge pas de là.**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus : elle avait déjà entendu ça quelque part se souvint-elle. Puis finalement, elle céda et lui fit un petit sourire du coin des lèvres mêlé à un soupir pour tempérer le fait qu'elle accepte de dormir avec lui.

Les lèvres du vampire s'étirèrent en un petit sourire en coin alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise avant de s'allonger sous les draps. La jeune femme vint se poster à son opposé comme la veille et elle éteignit la lumière immédiatement, sans un mot. Cependant, à peine quelques secondes plus tard Damon brisa ce silence : **Bonne nuit, Elena.**

**-Bonne nuit** marmonna-t-elle d'ores et déjà à moitié assoupie.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que celà ne vous dérange pas trop que l'on voit Damon sous un nouveau jour, vulnérable ect... <em>

_La petite partie sur Klaus et Stefan peut paraître un peu inutile, vu qu'au début de ma fic, je pensais les exploiter d'une certaine façon et finalement jai changé d'avis donc cette partie à moins d'importance..._


	5. Chapter 5

Lorsqu'Elena ouvrit les yeux elle rencontra immédiatement ceux de Damon, la fixant profondément. De surprise, elle sursauta en s'éloignant un peu et manqua de basculer hors du lit mais le jeune homme lui agrippa la main et l'aida à se hisser de nouveau sur le matelas.

**-Tu m'as fait peur !** Expira-t-elle en l'observant sévèrement.

-**Désolé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te réveilles si tôt** déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire, se retenant d'ajouter : Je comptais profiter de la vue jusqu'à 9h00…

Elle baissa les yeux en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits et lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers lui, la jeune femme grommela : **Et enlève ce petit sourire de ta figure Damon** avant de lui balancer son oreiller à la figure et d'en profiter pour se ruer vers le couloir. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain qu'il était déjà posté devant la porte, souriant de plus belle.

**-Damon ?** Hoqueta-t-elle en lui rentrant presque dedans. **Aller, laisse moi passer…**

**-Pour quoi faire ?** demanda-t-il innocemment.

-**A ton avis ? Je ne vais pas dans la salle de bain pour boire un café**…grogna-t-elle en essayant de le pousser. **Aller bouge ! Tu n'es pas drôle.**

**-Ce n'était pas mon but. Je veux juste prendre une douche.**

**-Moi aussi** rétorqua-t-elle instinctivement.

-**Pourquoi ne pas la partager ?**

**-Partager quoi** ? l'interrogea-t-elle en plissant le front.

**-La douche** poursuivit-il en ricanant.

-**Tu as une douche dans ta chambre, tu as même une baignoire. Tout ce que je veux c'est me préparer et ensuite je t'emmène voir Bonnie** projeta-t-elle en réussissant enfin à le déloger.

-**Bonnie ?**

**-Une amie** abrégea-t-elle en lui fermant la porte au nez.

-**Et…Pourquoi on va la voir ?** Voulut-il savoir grimaçant alors qu'il faisait face à la porte.

**-Pour que tu retrouves la mémoire** l'informa la jeune fille, sa voix camouflée par le bruit de l'eau mais Damon n'eut pas de mal à entendre. **Vas te préparer !**

Il s'exécuta et regagna sa chambre pour se laver et s'habiller.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Elena et Damon se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée : lui ayant revêtit ses habituels vêtements sombres alors qu'elle avait opté pour un haut mauve et un slim.

**-Tu es prêt ? on peut y aller ?**

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, empoignant au passage ses clés de voiture mais elle ne tarda pas à se stopper lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il ne la suivait pas.

Elena le fixa un instant alors qu'il était figé au milieu de la pièce, regardant ailleurs.

**-Tu ne viens pas ?** Le questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

**-Si, mais…**hésita-t-il en baissant les yeux, visiblement ennuyé.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme tournait et retournait la situation dans sa tête, ne sachant comment demander une telle chose. Il avait bien tenté de se retenir mais là il n'y tenait plus.

**-J'ai…Je crève la dalle Elena ! Je meurs de faim !** avoua-t-il d'un ton agressif.

Elle écarquilla les yeux brièvement, surprise pas l'animosité de sa voix. Evidemment qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter : il allait bien avoir faim à un moment ou a un autre et nécessiter du sang. Pourtant, elle devait admettre qu'elle espérait secrètement qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire assez tôt pour s'occuper lui-même de ce genre de besoin.

-**Il…il doit y'avoir des poches de sang à la cave** l'informa-t-elle en cheminant vers les escaliers menant au sous-sol, suivit de près par le vampire.

Elle ouvrit le congélateur, exposant à Damon l'amas de poches de sang. Ses yeux virèrent immédiatement au rouge alors que ses crocs devenaient apparents. Il se jeta presque sur le frigo et déchira le plastique d'une poche avec ses dents, engloutissant le précieux liquide bordeaux sous le regard légèrement horrifié d'Elena, qui n'avait guère l'habitude de le voir boire avec une telle sauvagerie. Après qu'il est dévoré cinq poches en à peine quelques secondes, Elena vint poser sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter mais elle fut accueillie par un terrifiant grognement.

**-Damon, ça suffit maintenant** le raisonna-t-elle malgré tout mais voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas elle poursuivit :** Tu es rassasié ! Ca suffit !**

Il continua d'absorber goulument le sang alors que le congèle se vidait à vue d'œil.

**-Damon arrête !** hurla-t-elle en tentant désespérément de le faire réagir.

Finalement, elle se sauva du sous-sol pour y revenir deux minutes plus tard avec une fléchette de verveine qu'elle lui planta dans le flanc. Damon s'écroula après quelques vaines tentatives pour vaincre le poison qui se répandait dans son corps et Elena le soutint alors qu'elle le trainait avec difficulté hors de la cave.

**-P-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?** Articula-t-il alors qu'il était avachi contre l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-**Il fallait te faire arrêter** lui expliqua-t-elle en le déposant sur le canapé.

**-J'avais juste faim** se justifia-t-il en s'étirant.

-**Oui, mais tu avais assez bu pour ne plus avoir faim. Après cinq poches de sang, ce n'était plus de la soif mais de…l'addiction. Je suppose qu'avec ton amnésie, tu es un peu comme un tout jeune vampire.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

-**Et bien, je ne suis pas très bien placée pour parler de ça vu que je ne m'y connais pas mais…je sais que certains vampires** (et là ses pensées s'envolèrent directement vers Stefan) **ont dû mal à contenir leur soif de sang. C'est comme une drogue.**

**-Alors c'est pour ça que je meurs d'envie d'en reboire, là tout de suite ?** demanda-t-il en inspirant et expirant à rythme régulier pour combattre ce désir insatiable.

**-Certainement, mais il faut que tu combattes ça, Ok ? On ne peut pas se permettre de rajouter un problème d'addiction à notre liste déjà bien longue d'ennuis** déclara-t-elle en plongeant inconsciemment ses yeux dans les siens.

**-Ok** répondit-il en hochant la tête.

**-Maintenant on y va. On n'a pas de temps à perdre.**

Ils se levèrent en même temps et rejoignirent la voiture d'Elena, garée devant la pension. Les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent à l'intérieur et elle ne perdit pas un instant pour démarrer et s'engager sur la route menant chez Bonnie.

-**Pourquoi va-t-on chez ton amie ?** La questionna-t-il après quelques minutes où il était resté silencieux à admirer le paysage. **Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi elle va pouvoir nous aider…**

**-Je ne sais pas si elle réussira à résoudre ton problème mais je suis persuadé qu'elle arrivera à faire quelque chose** lui assura-t-elle en détournant quelques secondes son regard de la route pour lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

-**Et bien il faudrait mieux qu'elle soit magicienne , car je ne vois vraiment pas comment ma mémoire pourrait me revenir** ! grommela-t-il en sortant sa main par la fenêtre de la voiture.

-**On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit vraiment magicienne mais ça s'en rapproche** marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

-**Tu sais, je suis peut-être amnésique mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis sourd. Qu'est ce que « ca s'en rapproche » est censé vouloir dire ?**

**-Juste, ne sois pas si pessimiste, il y'a forcément une raison pour ta perte de te mémoire et en trouvant la raison, on trouvera la solution** clama-t-elle en essayant de s'en persuader elle-même.

**-Change bien de sujet**…ronchonna encore Damon en refermant la vitre avant de poser son front contre le carreau.

-**C'est ici** annonça la jeune femme en coupant le contact. **Aller, suis-moi.**

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et avancèrent jusqu'au perron. Elena frappa et la porte s'ouvrit rapidement.

**-Salut Bonnie** débuta-t-elle en souriant du coin des lèvres.

**-Salut Elena et…bonjour Damon** continua-t-elle après une hésitation. Ce dernier lança un regard à Elena avant d'hocher la tête à l'intention de la jeune femme.

-**Damon, voici Bonnie, ma meilleure amie !** Présenta-t-elle se rappelant que Damon ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré la sorcière… Cette dernière fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils face aux présentations d'Elena puis finalement ouvrit la porte en grand et se dirigea vers le salon, suivit d'Elena et de Damon. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se heurte à un mur invisible lui empêchant de franchir le seuil. Les deux jeunes femmes ne le remarquèrent pas tout de suite et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au canapé :

**-J'ai déjà réfléchi à des sorts de localisation pour Stefan si tu es venu pour ça, ainsi que des recherches sur les originels et…**

**-Je ne suis pas là pour Stefan** avoua Elena à contre cœur mais elle fut couper par un grondement.

**-Putain de porte ! Elena !** hurla-t-il en fonçant encore et encore à vitesse de plus en plus rapide pour tenter de pénétrer dans la maison.

**-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?** S'interrogea Bonnie alors qu'elle suivait Elena qui venait de se précipiter vers l'entrée, se confondant en excuses devant Damon sous l'étonnement grandissant de son amie.

-**Désolé, j'avais totalement oublié** commença-t-elle en se mettant en travers de la porte pour l'empêcher de continuer ses assauts. **Hey ! Calme-toi Damon !** Gronda-t-elle finalement d'une voix sévère. **Tu ne peux pas rentrer parce que tu n'as pas été invité !**

Aussitôt, elle se tourna vers Bonnie.

-**On peut aller chez toi si tu veux pour qu'il puisse rentrer mais…**

**-Bonnie invite le** insista-t-elle.

**-Ecoute Elena, si jusqu'à maintenant je ne l'ai pas fait c'est parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance et ne lui ferait probablement jamais. On peut très bien parler du plan chez toi, ou à la pension mais…**

**-Ce n'est pas du plan que je veux parler, et c'est plutôt urgent alors si on pouvait éviter de devoir reprendre la voiture… Invite-le s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance.**

Bonnie sembla réfléchir longuement avant de reprendre.

**-D'accord, mais s'il fait quelque chose de mal je t'en tiens pour responsable** prévint-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Puis, elle se tourna vers Damon : **Tu peux entrer.**

Il fit un pas à l'intérieur et un petit sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il pu se glisser tout entier dans le hall.

-**Pas très commode ton amie** murmura-t-il une fois qu'il fut aux côtés d'Elena.

**-Elle a ses raisons répondit**-elle.

**-Je suis si diabolique qu'elle le laisse penser ?** demanda-t-il en se retenant de rigoler.

-**Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !** rétorqua Bonnie qui avait tout entendu. Il pinça les lèvres précipitamment, légèrement troublé par son ton si agressif et suivit les deux jeunes femmes dans le salon.

**-Elena, qu'est qui lui prend ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas que je ne l'aie jamais invité à entrer ! A quoi il joue ?** murmura la sorcière.

**-Au risque de te surprendre, non il ne s'en souvenait pas** répondit Elena en se tournant vers Bonnie qui fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils.

**-Comment ?** Balbutia la jeune femme en se retournant pour scruter Damon de la tête au pied.

-**Il est amnésique depuis hier soir lorsque je suis rentré à la pension pour voir comment il allait. Et je crois même que ça avait commencé le matin il m'a demandé si j'allais aller à la projection d'Autant en emporte le vent avec Stefan** précisa-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Oubliant pour un instant Damon, Bonnie prit Elena dans ses bras en lui frottant le dos pour la réconforter.

**-Je suis désolé pour lui, on le sauvera ne t'en fais pas** chuchota-t-elle en relâchant Elena.

**-Me sauver ?** S'interrogea Damon, toujours planté près du canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

**-Pas toi, idiot !** grogna la sorcière en le fusillant du regard.

-**Non, laisse Bonnie, il ne sait pas, je ne lui aie encore rien dit** l'informa Elena en tentant de chasser les tremblements dans sa voix.

**-Me dire quoi ?** Voulut savoir Damon en tapant du pied, de plus en plus énervé de l'aparté des deux amies.

-**Ecoute Bonnie, je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être lui rendre sa mémoire à l'aide d'un sort, ou quelque chose dans le genre…**reprit-t-elle sans répondre à la question de Damon.

**-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait de recherches sur ce genre de sort. Attends, je vais chercher mes grimoires !**

Sur ces mots, la jeune métisse se rua à l'étage.

**-Elena, je ne comprends plus rien ! Elle se prend pour qui ton amie ? Une sorcière!**

**-C'est une sorcière, Damon !** rétorqua-t-elle ce qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

-**Mais, c'est—c'est impossible, ça n'existe pas !** Bafouilla-t-il agacé.

**-Et les vampires c'est censé exister ?** répliqua Elena en s'affalant sur le canapé.

Il grogna légèrement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

**-Perdre la mémoire, ça craint vraiment** marmonna-t-il en posant ses pieds sur la table basse sans aucune gêne.

Dès que Bonnie revint dans le salon avec son grimoire, Damon enleva ses pieds sous le regard sévère de la jeune femme qui ouvrit le vieux livre.

-**Je vais voir si je peux trouver quelque chose. Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu causer ça ?**

Elena sembla réfléchir profondément avant de proposer :

**-Peut-être le remède de sa morsure. C'était le sang de Klaus.**

**-Oui, il est bien possible que son sang ait causé des effets secondaires.**

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux un instant, pendant que la sorcière parcourait les pages sous les soupirs ennuyés de Damon et le regard concentré d'Elena. Après plusieurs minutes, Bonnie releva la tête de son grimoire en pointant un texte du doigt.

**-Il y'a deux sorts indiqués** révéla-t-elle, ses yeux passant de Damon à Elena.

**-C'est super mais, il y'a une différence entre ses deux sorts ?** demanda la jeune fille en changeant de siège pour passer du canapé à l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son amie.

**-Oui, le premier est définitif et ramène la mémoire complètement alors que le second est fait en plusieurs étapes et ne ramène que quelques souvenirs à chacune de ses étapes** expliqua-t-elle en continuant de lire les deux formules.

**-Faisons le premier et l'affaire est réglée** ! Intervint Damon en se mettant debout.

**-Attends, pas si vite !** Le retint Bonnie en lui faisant signe de ne pas s'emballer.

**-Qu'est ce qu'on attend !** l'interrogea Damon en la fixant. **Tu as les formules, plus vite je retrouverais la mémoire et plus vite on sera débarrassé de ce problème !**

-**Ce n'est pas aussi simple que tu le crois et si il y'a deux sortes de formules ce n'est pas pour rien. La première nécessite des jours et des jours de préparation et un grand nombre d'éléments à réunir. De plus, il faut que la sorcière qui s'en occupe ne s'attelle qu'à ce sort !**

**-Et où est le problème ?** La questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils, les yeux grands ouverts.

**-Elena, je peux te parler un instant ?** déclara la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers son amie qui acquiesça de suite.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux pour se rendre à la cuisine sous le regard médusé de Damon qui se retenait de grogner.

Bonnie mis en marche le robinet d'eau et le mixeur avant de débuter :

-**Ecoute, si je fais ce sort pour Damon, il me sera impossible de m'occuper de Stefan en même temps.**

**-Eh bien…on attendra quelques jours pour se lancer à la recherche de Stefan** proposa Elena à contrecœur.

**-Le problème est que le sort de mémoire ne prend pas quelques jours mais deux mois complets pour qu'il soit achevé complètement** l'informa-t-elle les dents serrées.

**-Deux mois,** répéta la brunette dans un souffle de désespoir. **Mais alors qu'elle est l'intérêt qu'il y'est deux sorts ?**

**-Le premier sort nécessite deux mois pour qu'il soit fini, mais la personne retrouvera la mémoire au bout de quelques jours à peine, cependant si l'on arrête la réalisation du sortilège, il redeviendra amnésique immédiatement et tout est à recommencer.**

**-Et le second ?**

**-Le second est moins compliqué mais ne fais revenir la mémoire que par morceau et dans n'importe quel ordre. Il suffit d'avoir des séances régulières d'un quart d'heure avec l'amnésique pour qu'il retrouve à chaque fois une partie de ses souvenirs. Et ce sort étant simple, il n'empêche pas de réaliser d'autre sort comme des formules de localisations pour Stefan par exemple.**

**-Alors, va pour le deuxième** décida la jeune femme d'un ton résolu avant de revenir vers le salon mais Bonnie l'interrompit :

**-Elena ?**

**-Quoi ?** dit-elle en se retournant.

-Je…je…non rien, déclara finalement la jeune femme en déglutissant. Elle avait cependant omit un détail : Le sort pouvait se révéler être très douloureux et éprouvant pour l'amnésique mais elle avait gardé cela pour elle redoutant que son amie ne décide de faire passer le bien de Damon avant celui de Stefan.

Une fois de retour dans le salon, Elena annonça à Damon :

**-On va faire le second sort.**

Il hocha la tête avant de se stopper brutalement en fronçant les sourcils :

**-Le second ? Pourquoi pas le premier, je me souviendrais de tout instantanément !**

**-Parce qu'on fera le second point barre** ! Asséna Bonnie d'un ton sévère.

Le vampire serra la mâchoire en fusillant la sorcière du regard.

-**On commencera tout demain, le temps que je réunisse tout ce qui est nécessaire.**

**-Merci Bonnie** la remercia Elena en lui faisant un petit sourire avant de lancer un regard pesant à Damon pour qu'il fasse de même.

**-Merci beaucoup très chère sorcière** annonça-t-il d'un air hypocrite en affichant un petit sourire forcé

-**Je dois rejoindre Jeremy chez toi, je t'emmène ?** proposa la métisse.

**-Non, je vais raccompagner Damon. Dis à Jer' de ne pas s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas.**

**-Ok, je t'appellerai toute à l'heure.**

Elena et Damon sortirent suivit de Bonnie qui verrouilla la porte. Avant de monter dans sa voiture, elle fit signe à Elena qu'elle l'appellerait puis mit le contact et s'en alla.

* * *

><p>Le trajet jusqu'à la pension fut silencieux même si Damon se retenait tant bien que mal de poser plus de questions. Ils avaient été mis de côté durant tout le temps où ils étaient restés chez Bonnie et avait franchement l'envie de faire savoir haut et fort qu'il détestait ça.<p>

**-Elena ?** Débuta-t-il finalement alors qu'elle coupait le contact.

**-Oui ?**

**-Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit le premier sort** ? demanda-t-il assez durement.

-**Parce que Bonnie ne pouvait se permettre d'être concentrée deux mois sur une même formule.**

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que…**soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte avant de se stopper brutalement.

**-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** S'enquit le vampire en s'approchant d'elle. La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'accroupit pour frôler du bout de ses doigts une profonde empreinte inscrite dans la terre.

**-Il est venu** murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

**-Qui ça ?** Voulut savoir Damon d'une voix insistante. Il s'approcha à son tour et examina la trace.

**-On dirait une marque d'animal** considéra-t-il sans grand intérêt.

**-Pas vraiment un animal à mon avis** chuchota-t-elle en se relevant avant de se hâter dans la demeure suivit de Damon qui pressa le pas.

-**Bon, il faut qu'on parle !** exigea le jeune homme d'un ton déterminé.

-**S'il est venu il doit y'avoir une raison**…marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en faisant le tour du rez-de-chaussée à toute vitesse sans écouter Damon.

**-Elena, je te parle !** fit-il remarquer en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-**Je vais attendre que Bonnie m'appelle pour lui en parler** décida-t-elle tout bas en revenant vers le centre du salon.

**-Elena** ! grogna-t-il en se plaçant à vitesse vampirique devant elle pour l'empêcher de continuer. **C'est pas bientôt fini ? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis amnésique que tu dois tout me cacher. Je veux savoir ce qui t'inquiète tant ! Je veux savoir sur quoi portaient toutes vos messes basses avec Bonnie !**

Les lèvres d'Elena s'écartèrent alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand son portable sonna et qu'elle décrocha aussitôt tirant un grognement exaspéré de Damon qui leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à la cuisine et mit l'eau à couler le plus fort possible pour camoufler sa voix des oreilles de Damon.

**-Allo ?**

**-Allo Elena.**

**-Bonnie, il est venu !** déclara-t-elle en tentant de calmer la panique de sa voix.

**-Qui ça ?** demanda la sorcière d'un ton dur.

**-Klaus. Du moins je pense que c'est lui. Devant la pension il y'a une trace de griffe assemblé à celle d'une main humaine** expliqua-t-elle en vérifiant du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Damon.

-**Peut-être que c'est l'empreinte d'un loup garou.**

**-La pleine lune est passée et lorsque je suis arrivée hier elle n'y était pas. Je le sais puisque j'ai fait tomber mes clés devant le perron et quand je me suis baissé pour les ramasser je n'ai rien vu.**

**- Alors s'il est venu il faut s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas entrer dans la maison ni t'hypnotiser. Et surtout, évite de sortir car il pourrait facilement te kidnapper d'accord ?** La prévint son amie en adoptant un ton qui se voulait calme.

**-Oui, je resterai à la maison. Assure toi de ton côté que Jeremy n'ait rien, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé par ma faute, si Klaus ne peut pas m'atteindre.**

-**Ne t'en fais pas je m'en charge. Je fais aussi des recherches pour trouver un point faible à Klaus, il en a forcément un ! Et j'essaye aussi de mettre au point un sort de localisation pour Stefan, le problème est qu'étant un vampire, il est considéré comme mort et donc le sort ne se réalise pas de la même façon…**

**-Merci beaucoup Bonnie** souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le meuble de la cuisine.

**-Elena ? Je voulais te demander aussi…que ce passe-t-il entre Damon et toi ?**

**-Entre…entre Damon et moi** ? répéta Elena alors que sa bouche formait un 'O'.

**-Tu ne te comportais pas pareil avec lui aujourd'hui, et ça m'a surpris que tu veuilles le raccompagner** précisa Bonnie.

**-Il est amnésique alors…**débuta-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

-**Non, ça je suis bien d'accord mais…ce n'était pas pareil, j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation entre vous deux.**

**-Comme il n'a aucun souvenir et que je suis la seule personne qui semble le connaître il s'est imaginé plusieurs choses** se justifia Elena en dissimulant la vérité. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du silence au bout de la ligne elle inspira un grand coup, jeta un coup d'œil à Damon et avoua :

-**Je l'ai embrassé hier soir.**

**-Quoi** ! S'égosilla presque Bonnie dans le combiné.

-**I-il était mourant. Vraiment mourant et…j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui tenir compagnie et-et. Je croyais qu'il allait mourir et je savais parfaitement ses…**elle se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix plus basse : **ses sentiments pour moi alors...j'ai voulu…Ce n'était qu'un dernier acte pour faire plaisir à un ami agonisant.**

**-Vu comment tu te justifies, je n'en suis pas si sur** déclara Bonnie sceptique.

**-Ecoute, j'aime Stefan, sincèrement. J'apprécie aussi Damon, mais il n'est pas Stefan. Stefan me manque, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais le revoir un jour. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous, je ne permettrais pas de tomber dans les bras de Damon en ces circonstances…**conclut Elena d'une voix ferme et pourtant incertaine.

-**Je ne te demanderai pas ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, c'est ta vie après tout mais fais attention à toi Elena, c'est tout ce qui m'importe**

**-Il…il ne s'est rien passé de plus ! Je, je l'ai pardonné pour qu'il parte le cœur léger et…je lui ai dit que je l'appréciais aujourd'hui, juste comme il était…**

**-Tu le pensais réellement ?** S'enquit Bonnie.

-**Oui, en tant qu'ami, je peux l'apprécier comme il est. Je l'apprécie comme il est** précisa-t-elle. **Mais si ça peut te rassurer, le Damon actuel ne pourra être que mon ami, il n'est pas Stefan et ne le sera jamais.**

**-Désolé Elena de t'avoir fait passé une sorte d'interrogatoire mais je m'inquiète tu sais.**

**-Je sais Bonnie** souffla-Elena.

**-Je dois y aller, Bisous.**

**- Ok, tiens-moi au courant de tout.**

Puis elle raccrocha.

-**C'est bon ? Tu as fini de parler derrière mon dos !** Siffla Damon en venant furieusement couper le robinet d'eau.

**-Damon, tu comprends que je ne peux pas tout te dire et…**

**-Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

**-Laisse m'en le temps** soupira-t-elle agacée. **Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, notre vie n'est pas si simple que ça.**

**-Ca je l'avais remarqué. Tout d'abord j'apprends que je suis un vampire, puis que la seule personne qui semble me connaître mais qui est bien mystérieuse a une amie sorcière, toutes les deux font des cachoteries…**

**-Ecoute, demain nous commencerons les séances chez Bonnie pour que tu retrouves la mémoire, et je t'aiderais jusqu'à ce que tous tes souvenirs te soient revenus. Mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il faut mieux attendre que tu te souviennes par toi-même pour que tu retrouves les vraies impressions, les vraies sentiments de chaque événement plutôt que je te raconte les choses de mon point de vue ?**

Il baissa la tête en soufflant. Elle avait vraiment réponse à tout quand elle voulait réalisa-t-il la mâchoire serrée quand soudain, il releva la tête en arborant un regard déterminé.

**-Très bien, j'attendrais** accepta-t-il. **Mais je veux savoir une chose…**

Elena se tendit à sa requête.

-**Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?**

**-P-parce que je suis ton amie** répondit-elle naturellement.


	6. Chapter 6

_elo: Merci pour la review ;) On verra dans ce chapitre les effets du sort ;)_

_Nana Anais:Encore merci pour ta review:D Et oui, pauvre Damon, il va finir par croire que tout le monde à une dent contre lui, mixeur et robinet tout est bon pour ne pas qu'il entende! :P En tout cas, comme tu vas pouvoir le voir, ces souvenirs ne vont pas être forcément...agréable ;)_

* * *

><p>Ils passèrent l'après midi à s'ennuyer dans la vieille demeure. Damon arpentant la maison, cherchant désespérant dans chaque recoin le moindre objet pouvant raviver ses souvenirs alors qu'Elena tapotait sur son ordinateur portable, installée sur le canapé. Le soir venu, le jeune homme réapparut dans le salon après avoir visiblement fait l'inventaire de l'étage, tenant dans sa main une photo.<p>

**-Tu m'as mentis** ! Accusa-t-il sévèrement en se tenant devant elle.

**-De…mais de quoi tu parles ?** s'interrogea-t-elle en fermant le pc, relevant son regard vers lui. **Mentis à propos de quoi ?**

**-Tu ne t'appelles pas Elena !**

**-Comment** ! S'égosilla-t-elle en se levant pour être à sa hauteur.

-**Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé** annonça-t-il en montrant fièrement une photo de Katherine. **C'est écrit : Katherine Pierce.**

**-C'est aussi écrit 1864, Damon !** lui fit-elle remarquer. **Je te rappelle que je suis humaine.**

**-Alors qui est-ce ?**

**-Une de mes…ancêtres.**

**-On dirait plutôt ton sosie.**

**-Tu sauras tout une fois ta mémoire revenue !**

**-Et encore un secret de plus, encore un !** grogna-t-il en balançant la photo sur la table basse avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

**-Je suis désolée** murmura-t-elle en le suivant des yeux.

**-Je vais me coucher** dit-il en montant l'escalier l'air contrarié, **le lendemain matin me semblera arriver plus vite de cette façon…**

**-Damon** soupira-t-elle en l'observant monter les marches à toute allure avant qu'elle n'entende sa porte de chambre claquer. Elle rejoignit l'étage quelques temps après lui, hésitant un peu : devait-elle dormir dans sa chambre ou dans celle de Stefan ?

La question ne se posa plus lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait malgré tout laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte. Il avait dû décider de finalement la rouvrir après l'avoir claqué. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle remarqua qu'il dormait mais qu'il avait pris soin de relever la couverture du côté où elle avait l'habitude de dormir afin qu'elle puisse se glisser dans le lit sans problème, il avait posé des chaussons au pied du lit sachant que ce matin elle avait été obligé de remettre ses baskets dès qu'elle s'était réveillé. Il avait également laissé une robe de chambre noir au poteau du lit, encore une fois de son côté. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à toutes ses attentions et vint dormir de son côté du lit.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ils se levèrent tôt, tous les deux, et se préparèrent rapidement pour se rendre chez Bonnie. Ils ne se parlèrent presque pas, Damon redoutait et en même temps s'impatientait de retrouver ces souvenirs. A 9h00 tapantes ils étaient devant la porte et après qu'Elena ait sonné, Bonnie lui ouvrit la porte immédiatement et elle entra suivit du vampire.<p>

**-On va s'installer dans le salon, j'ai poussé la table basse et j'ai déjà fermé les rideaux et installé les bougies.**

**-On se croirait vraiment dans un film surnaturelle de mauvais goût** marmonna Damon en soufflant une bougie que venait d'allumer Bonnie. Son geste fût accueillit par un grognement discret de la sorcière qui vint rallumer la mèche.

Son grognement passa au dessus-des oreilles de Damon qui lui décocha un petit sourire narquois. Même amnésique il conservait son insolence et malgré que cela agace Elena elle admettait qu'une part d'elle, une partie extérieure à la situation, qui ne faisait que regarder sans subir avait envie de rire de son comportement. Cependant, elle mit cette partie de côté et lui donna un coup de coude avant d'aller s'asseoir, Damon fit de même.

-**Voilà comment ça va se passer** débuta la jeune sorcière. **Tu vas me donner tes mains** dit-elle au vampire. **Puis tu respireras profondément, comme si tu reprenais tes premières bouffées d'air après être resté en apnée. Et enfin tu te concentreras, tu feras le vide dans ta tête. J'appliquerai un mélange d'herbe sur tes tempes pendant ce temps et il faudra que tu restes silencieux pendant 2 minutes. Ensuite, et bien…on verra ce que ça donne.**

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui asséner une réplique bien acerbe quand Elena lui lança un regard sévère ce qui le fit acquiescer en silence.

Le rituel commença dans le silence et Bonnie fit exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu sous le regard d'Elena qui était sortie du cercle de bougie. Damon, lui, s'efforça de rester sérieux et de se concentrer alors que la jeune femme massait ses tempes avec le mélange. Puis, après deux minutes de silence, les bougies s'éteignirent seules, plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

**-Alors ?** Le questionna Elena après quelques instants, curieuse de savoir si cela avait marché.

**-Résumé de la situation** commença-t-il en se relevant : **Je m'appelle Damon Salvatore, j'ai aux alentours de 22 ans, j'habite à Mystic Falls, j'ai un frère et une amie qui se nomme Elena, qui a elle une amie sorcière qui…ne sait pas faire de la sorcellerie !** Cracha-t-il en ouvrant violemment les rideaux.

**-Ca n'a pas marché** ? S'étonna Elena, son regard passant de Bonnie à Damon.

**-Non ça n'a pas marché !** Gronda Damon en remettant sa veste en cuir sur son dos.

**-Damon attends !** Le retint la jeune femme mais il était déjà dehors. Elena se tourna vers Bonnie qui haussa les épaules en commençant déjà à ranger les bougies. Alors elle se précipita dehors et le rejoint dans la voiture.

**-Damon** souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant du côté conducteur.

**-Chut** exigea-t-il. **Conduis !**

**-Damon, s'il te plaît !** le pria-t-elle alors que son regard était fixé sur le pare brise, son visage tentant d'adopté une face impassible bien que la déception et la colère apparaissait malgré tout dans ses yeux azurs.

**-On rentre à la maison** dit-il durement.

Elena mit le contact tristement avant de conduire jusqu'à la pension, jetant des coups d'œil incessants à ce pauvre Damon. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, il monta dans sa chambre sans un mot et Elena ne l'entendit pas pendant le reste de la journée. Malgré qu'elle s'inquiétait, elle n'osait pas venir taper à sa porte alors elle resta au rez-de-chaussée, lisant distraitement un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à leur bibliothèque.

Cependant, à 22h30, alors qu'elle s'assoupissait petit à petit, elle fut rudement réveillée par un terrible cri de douleur. Elle accourut à l'étage et ouvrit brutalement la porte de la chambre de Damon pour trouver celui-ci se tortillant sur son lit en criant.

-**Damon ? Damon, Damon qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle en bondissant sur le lit à ses côtés.

**-Je l'ai tué ! Je l'ai tué !** Pleura-t-il contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle le rapprochait d'elle pour le calmer.

**-Qui ça ?**

-**Je me souviens maintenant, je me souviens. C'était en août 1956, je n'ai jamais su son nom mais elle était charmante, elle te ressemblait un peu. Et, et là je…je lui transperce la carotide et son sang gicle contre ma mâchoire et ça me fait un bien fou et après…je relâche son corps sans vie et elle tombe sur le sol froid et dur de la rue et je m'en vais sans un regard mais…mais là j'ai mal, quand je marche pour regagner ma tanière, je…je me sens coupable, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai tué mais, mais je sais qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Je…je voulais tellement qu'on me pardonne mais personne n'était en mesure de le faire et…elle elle était morte !**

**-Chut Damon,** chuchota Elena en le serrant malgré elle plus fort contre son corps. **C'est du passé.**

**-Pourquoi c'est ça qui me revient en premier ! Pourquoi** hurla-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle, ne voulant pas lui dévoiler sa faiblesse.

**-C'est…tu as tué beaucoup de gens Damon** l'informa Elena en baissant la tête.

**-Je…je me souviens d'autre chose** dit-il en fermant les yeux.** Je…je suis dans le bain avec une fille, elle est journaliste et…je lui dis que j'aime tuer et…** Soudain il ouvrit les yeux redoutant la réaction d'Elena. Il savait qu'elle le connaissait assez bien pour être au courant de ses meurtres cependant, savait-elle qu'il avait dit aimer ça ?

-**Je, je m'en doutais** répondit tout doucement Elena à sa question silencieuse.

-**Non, je le dis, mais au fond de moi je ne le pense pas. Pas entièrement. J'aime peut-être tuer c'est vrai, et je me souviens que j'aime faire croire que c'est sans remords, mais c'est faux, mes remords dépassent mon envie de tuer sauf que…je les camoufle ces remords.**

**-Les remords n'empêchent pas que tu tues Damon** ne put s'empêcher de dire Elena d'un air accusateur.

**-Je sais** dit-il en se frottant les yeux avant de plonger dans une autre transe de souvenir.** Je suis devant le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille et un homme pleure de rage. Je…je ne sais pas vraiment qui est cet homme, je…je l'appelle Stefan dans mon souvenir et il pleure une fille, sa petite amie je crois, je l'ai tué. Il pleure son nom, Callie alors qu'il me jette des menaces et des mots haineux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai assassiné, mais je fais de mon mieux pour garder un masque d'indifférence devant lui. Puis je m'en vais mais, en arrivant dans l'endroit où je loge, je…je regrette de l'avoir tué. Je regrette tellement d'avoir fait de la peine à ce Stefan.**

Elena retenait sa respiration durant son récit, il avait donc tué la petite amie de Stefan. Elle commençait à sentir une certaine colère monter en elle envers Damon, tous ces souvenirs raviver ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'elle aimait finalement Stefan, malgré son attirance pour Damon.

-**Ne me regarde pas comme ça** dit-il alors que sa transe était finie et qu'il chassa rageusement les larmes de ses yeux, réaffichant son éternel visage impassible, cachant la honte de découvrir ses faiblesses devant Elena.

**-Comment veux tu que je te regarde autrement Damon ?** Soupira Elena en détournant le regard.

**-Tu sais, je comprendrais que tu veuilles dormir ailleurs ce soir !** marmonna-t-il en se tenant bien droit, comme si jouer à l'homme viril allait effacer les 10 dernières minutes qu'il avait passé à pleurer dans les bras d'Elena.

**-Tu veux rester seul ?** demanda-t-elle en essayant d'intercepter son regard pour effacer cette barrière qu'il essayait de créer entre elle et lui.

Il ne répondit pas, enleva rapidement sa chemise avant de la jeter par terre et s'enfouit sous les draps sans un mot. Elena soupira encore une fois avant de se lever pour sortir quand sa voix la stoppa :

**-Tu ne me déranges pas** souffla-t-il contre son oreiller.

Comprenant que c'était un demande indirecte de rester et qu'il avait honte de s'être comporté ainsi devant elle, elle regagna son côté du lit, comme les soirs précédents et se coucha à ses côtés, ne tardant pas à s'endormir.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, ils répétèrent le même rituel que la veille. Ils se levèrent et se préparèrent dans un silence presque religieux, si l'on omettait les petites remarques que Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer pour taquiner Elena, puis foncèrent chez Bonnie. Cette dernière ne sembla guère étonnée de les trouver devant sa porte.<p>

**-Je me doutais que le sort allait faire effet un peu plus tard** expliqua-t-elle en les laissant entrer.

**-Ca aurait été sympa de le dire avant** ronchonna Damon en prenant place au centre du cercle de bougie.

**-Tu es prêt à poursuivre ?** lui demanda Bonnie en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

**-Je veux retrouver mes souvenirs** répondit-il résolu, bien que son expérience d'hier soir ne lui donnait pas forcément envie d'en savoir plus sur sa vie.

Après que le même cérémonial qu'hier soit effectué, Damon se leva pour rentrer et Elena allait le suivre quand Bonnie la retint :

-**Demain ou après-demain il faudra que tu viennes** lui dit la sorcière d'un ton sérieux.** On organise une réunion pour mettre en place en plan d'action pour secourir Stefan. Il y'aura Alaric, Jeremy, Caroline et même Tyler qui a accepté de nous venir en aide.**

**-Je serai là, sois en sure** ! assura Elena en lui faisant un petit sourire avant de sortir.

Une fois à la pension, Elena et Damon décidèrent d'attendre patiemment et avec appréhension le soir, Damon redoutant les souvenirs qui allaient lui revenir en mémoire. Et, au fond d'elle-même, Elena le redoutait autant et il le voyait, en observant les doigts de la jeune femme qui frappait en rythme l'accoudoir du canapé.

**-Ne t'en fais pas** lui dit-il en avalant son verre de whisky.

**-Je suis inquiète et je sais que tu l'es** rétorqua-t-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

**-Tu es inquiète pour moi ?** Hasarda-t-il, sans caché son petit sourire mais elle ne le remarqua pas étant donné qu'elle avait déjà rebaissé la tête.

**-Tu es mon ami et je n'aime pas te voir souffrir.**

Cette phrase ramena un silence pesant dans la pièce mais qui fut brisé par le vampire quelques minutes plus tard.

**-Tu veux jouer aux échecs ?** proposa-t-il, sans rigoler cette fois.

**-Aux échecs ?** S'étonna en haussant les sourcils.

**-Je t'aurais bien proposé un strip-poker mais bon…sourit**-il en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

_*Il ne changera donc jamais*_pensa-t-elle en analysant sa proposition.

**-Tu te souviens comment jouer ?** l'interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

**-On dirait que oui** répondit-il fièrement. A** croire que mon amnésie m'a laissé quelques souvenirs de base comme…jouer aux échecs**. Après un petit silence il ajouta : **En réalité, hier soir, mon premier souvenir c'était mon père m'apprenant à jouer, après mes souvenirs ont dégénéré…**

**-J'aimerai bien mais je ne sais pas jouer** avoua-t-elle sincèrement.

**-Laisse moi t'apprendre** pria-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il se leva pour aller chercher l'échiquier posé un peu plus loin avant de le ramener sur la table basse.

**-Je serai les noirs et toi les blancs** annonça-t-il en riant.

**-Ca m'aurait étonné que ce soit l'inverse** rit-elle en s'approchant.

**-Alors, ça c'est un pion** dit-il.** Le pion se déplace droit devant d'une seule case à chaque coup et sans jamais pouvoir reculer.**

Elena hocha la tête, enregistrant l'information.

**-Le Fou se déplace en diagonale d'autant de cases qu'il le souhaite. Toutefois, le Fou ne peut sauter par dessus d'autres pièces.**

Damon continua ses explications alors qu'Elena l'écoutait attentivement, elle buvait littéralement ses paroles tant il avait l'air passionné par ce qu'il expliquait.

**-On commence une partie ?** lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle acquiesça et ils commencèrent à jouer. En à peine cinq minutes, Damon lui avait pris 6 pièces alors qu'elle ne lui en avait pas prit une seule.

**-Prépare toi à perdre** ricana-t-il.

**-Le jeu vient juste de commencer fit** elle remarquer en le voyant bouger une pièce.

**-Oui mais ton roi est déjà en échec par ma tour** déclara Damon un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Et qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ? **Paniqua légèrement Elena.

-**Tu dois bouger une pièce pour éviter un échec et mat.**

Elena fronça les sourcils et déplaça son fou d'une case à gauche pour s'interposer entre la tour de Damon et son roi mais il intercepta son mouvement avant, emprisonnant la main de la jeune femme entre ses paumes. L'atmosphère devint soudain pesante alors qu'elle fixa ses yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées puis elle releva la tête vers Damon qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâchée.

**-Tu…tu ne peux pas bouger ton fou ainsi** lui rappela-t-il en bafouillant.** Seulement en diagonal.**

**-Je…d'accord** dit-elle en déglutissant alors que Damon libérait lentement ses mains, faisant durer l'instant pour profiter de la douceur de sa peau. Elena se sentit quelque peu gênée par ce moment, cet instant où ils étaient comme entrés dans une bulle où seuls eux deux pouvaient être. Elle avait déjà eu ce sentiment avec Stefan, souvent même, mais aussi avec Damon et malgré tout, cela continuait de la gêner.

-**Tu devrais bouger tout simplement ton roi, il ne sera plus en échec** lui indiqua-t-il encore un peu troublé par ce contact prolongé.

Elena s'exécuta et ils continuèrent leur partie. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, Damon déplaça son roi et elle cria joyeusement :

**-Ah ! Ton roi est en échec !**

**-Oh non !** fit-il semblant d'être surpris.

**-Oh que si !** répliqua-t-elle, à fond dans le jeu. Elle déplaça sa tour et annonça fièrement : **Echec et mat Monsieur Salvatore.**

**-La chance du débutant** grogna-t-il agacé en lui tournant le dos pour laisser échapper un petit sourire : **Il l'avait laissé gagner.**

**-Merci de m'avoir appris à jouer en tout cas** le remercia la jeune fille en lui faisant un sourire, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle avait affiché depuis le sacrifice. Pendant un instant, pendant cette partie, elle avait tout oublié : Stefan, l'amnésie de Damon, Klaus…

-**Tu devrais aller te coucher, ta mémoire ne revient peut-être qu'à ce moment là** reprit-elle en remarquant l'heure.

Il se retint de lancer un : _Si c'est une manière détourné de dire que tu es pressée de te retrouver dans un lit avec moi…_mais il ne dit rien Il avait comme le pressentiment qu'ils avaient passé une bonne soirée et qu'une remarque de ce type gâcherait tout.

**-J'y vais** dit-il en montant à l'étage suivit de la jeune femme.

Une fois dans la chambre, il s'affala sur le lit et attendit sous le regard d'Elena. Une minute, puis dix minutes et enfin trente minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

**-Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas ce soir** jugea-t-elle en regagnant la porte.

**-Où vas-tu ?**

**-Boire.**

Elle eut à peine quitté la chambre qu'elle y entendit de l'agitation, se précipitant de nouveau à l'intérieur elle découvrit Damon se tenant les tempes et les yeux fermés.

**-Damon, ça va ?**

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et le rapprocha d'elle au moment même où il parla :

**-Je vois, je vois un bébé.**

-**Un bébé ?** S'interloqua la jeune femme.

**-Il doit avoir à peine quelques jours, il est tout petit et joufflu avec de grands yeux verts.**

L'évocation des yeux verts éclaira tout de suite Elena sur l'identité de ce bébé.

**-Il y'a un autre petit garçon dans la pièce** ajouta-t-il la voix tremblante.

-**Qui c'est Damon ?**

**-Il est haut comme trois pommes, environ 4 ans. Il est brun et a des yeux bleus azurs. Et là, une dame entre dans la pièce. Le petit garçon se retourne. Il a peur d'être grondé. Tout d'un coup, j'ai peur d'être disputer aussi** précisa-t-il. **La dame c'est sa mère. Elle lui demanda pourquoi il est ici à une heure pareille. Elle lui dit qu'il n'a pas le droit. Le petit garçon demanda pourquoi. Il dit que son papa ne veut pas qu'il vienne dans la chambre car il a peur qu'il fasse une bêtise par jalousie pour le bébé.**

-**Et, le petit garçon il est jaloux du bébé ?** demanda Elena, des sanglots dans la voix.

-**Non, loin de là. Il, il l'aime beaucoup. Il n'arrive même pas à expliquer pourquoi à sa mère mais quand elle veut le faire sortir, il se sauve pour aller poser un vieil ourson en peluche dans le berceau. La maman est attendri et elle dit : Tu veux vraiment lui donner ton ourson, Damon ? Le petit garçon, non, JE hoche la tête et avant de partir je murmure : C'est pour toi bébé Stefan. Pasque avant mon doudou c'était ce j'aimais le plus au monde, maintenant ça a changé depuis que tu es là, tu peux bien t'occuper de mon nourson. Le bébé sert la patte de la peluche dans sa main immédiatement et je sais que mon doudou sera entre de bonnes mains alors je suis maman dehors.**

Damon revint un instant à la réalité et il découvrit Elena qui le serrait de plus en plus fort contre elle, caressant ses cheveux transpirant. Elle était totalement attendri de discerner une part si innocente de Damon. Celle de lui qui se souvenait de son enfance, cette part qui aimait Stefan de tout son cœur et qui l'aime encore.

**-Je…je vois autre chose** reprit-il. **Cette fois, il y'a un enfant de 4 ans, mais ce n'est pas le même qu'avant. C'est le bébé qui a grandit. Je cours vers lui en pleurant, totalement paniqué. Il lâche ses cubes de bois et fronce les sourcils en demandant d'une petite voix ce qu'il y'a. Je…je lui dis que…j'ai cassé quelque chose.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as cassé ?** demanda tout bas Elena.

**-Une bouteille…d'alcool, elle est tombée sur la veste de mon père. Et, le plus petit garçon, il est inquiet lui aussi. Il sait que je vais me faire gronder et alors il…**

Damon se tut un instant, fixant le matelas sous lui.

-**Qu'est ce qu'il fait ensuite ?**

**-Il me dit de monter dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je fais semblant de l'écouter. Je grimpe deux-trois marches et je fais demi-tour pour le suivre. Je le vois appeler : Papa dans toutes les pièces jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve. Alors, il s'approche en prenant une voix penaude et lui dit : Je jouais dans le salon et sans faire exprès, je suis tombé et** **la bouteille, elle est tombée aussi et tout partout sur ta veste. Suis désolé papa. Je vois mon père devenir rouge de colère, il sert les poings et demande au petit garçon : Tu jouais tout seul ou avec Damon ? Sans flancher, il répond qu'il jouait tout seul. Mon père lui dit de monter dans sa chambre et qu'il sera privé de dessert ce soir et demain il n'ira pas jouer dehors. Le petit garçon accepte et s'en va sans un mot. Je le rejoins dans sa chambre et le serre fort dans mes bras. Je sais qu'il m'a évité d'être battu car notre père est beaucoup plus sévère avec moi qu'avec lui. Et je le remercie d'avoir réparé mes bêtises.**

Elena déglutit bruyamment. La situation du souvenir de Damon lui rappelait tant le sacrifice qu'avait fait Stefan. Il prenait toujours sur lui pour éviter aux autres d'avoir des ennuis.

**-Elena ?** reprit Damon sorti de sa transe de souvenir.

**-Oui** répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

**-Qui est ce petit garçon ? Est-ce que c'est mon frère ?**

**-Oui**, admit-elle en hochant la tête, desserrant ses bras qui s'étaient machinalement enroulés autour du corps de Damon.

**-Que lui est-il arrivé ?** Voulut-il savoir, la voix pleine d'appréhension.

**-Et si tu essayais de te souvenir toi-même ?** proposa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

**-Je vais essayer** approuva-t-il en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Soudain, de la sueur perla à son front alors qu'il enfonçait son poing dans le matelas, y laissant une énorme trace.

**-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** demanda rapidement Elena en s'écartant pour éviter de se prendre un coup.

**-Tout me revient ! Stefan !** cria-t-il en agrippant les draps. **Je vois toute notre enfance défilé, sa naissance, notre jeunesse, adolescence et soudain tout s'arrête. Je ne vois plus qu'un visage** révéla-t-il.

**-Le…le visage de qui ?** l'interrogea la jeune femme d'une voix chevrotante.

**-Le tien !**

Puis, il sortit à nouveau de sa transe et s'étala sur le lit, transpirant.

**-Où est mon frère ?** Chuchota-t-il encore sous le coup du sort.

**-Il n'est pas là** éluda Elena en détournant le regard. **Je pense que l'instant souvenir est terminé pour ce soir** murmura-t-elle en remarquant que cela avait l'air de l'avoir épuisé.

**-Hum…**

**-Je vais aller me coucher de mon côté du lit.**

Il hochait la tête quand soudain il se redressa et fit sursauter Elena.

**-Klaus !** grogna-t-il enragé. **Ce salaud, c'est lui qui m'a enlevé mon frère !** Continua-t-il, de retour dans une transe de mémoire.

Elena se figea, ça y est il se souvenait.

-**Tout ça pour me sauver ! Stefan n'aurait pas dû, pourquoi il l'a écouté ?** hurla-t-il en frappant le mur de son poing. **Pourquoi il ne m'a pas laissé mourir au lieu de se mettre dans un bordel pareil.**

-**Damon, calme toi** tenta Elena, en inspirant et expirant doucement pour se calmer elle-même. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre.

**-Je dois aller le sauver ! Tout est ma faute !** Gémit-il enfin en retombant sur le lit tel une poupée de chiffon, sortant de sa transe. Elena se précipita machinalement vers lui et se coucha à ses côtés, le soutenant.

-**Chut, Damon. Ce n'est pas ta faute** le rassura-t-elle en lui frottant l'épaule. **Je t'assure que tu n'y es pour rien.**

En baissant la tête vers lui, elle remarqua qu'il s'était endormi, exténué par tous ses souvenirs. La jeune femme hésita un instant, son regard passa de l'autre côté du lit, à Damon endormi dans ses bras. Finalement, elle décida d'arrêter pour un soir de réfléchir et elle se laissa glisser à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur l'oreiller puis, petit à petit, sa tête trouva sa place sur le torse du vampire et elle s'endormit rapidement, bercé par la respiration régulière de Damon.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà un gros chapitre, le prochain contiendra un bon rapprochement Delena :P<em>

_Ps: La partie de souvenir ou Damon aborde le fait qu'il a tué Callie, une petite amie de Stefan est tiré du livre: Le journal de Stefan._


	7. Chapter 7

_Et voilà un très gros chapitre, le chapitre 7! Un gros rapprochement Delena en perspective (il ne faut pas oublier que plusieurs semaines sont passées...), j'espère que le tout restera crédible et que ça vous plaira;)_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, le téléphone d'Elena sonna, la sortant de son sommeil. Elle sursauta et, encore ensommeillée, tendit la main au hasard pour attraper son portable. Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque ses doigts se fermèrent sur une touffe de cheveux. La jeune femme ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et découvrit qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit à dormir contre Damon et qu'elle venait sans le vouloir d'agripper ses cheveux. Elle s'écarta rapidement de lui, poussant au passage son bras qui la tenait fermement et attrapa son mobile sur la table de chevet avant de décrocher.<p>

**-Allo** ? Bailla-t-elle dans le combiné.

**-Elena, tu m'as fait peur !** Souffla Bonnie soulagée.** Quand je ne t'ai pas vu arrivé ce matin pour la séance de Damon, je me suis imaginé le pire !**

**-Oh…euh, ne t'en fais pas ça va. Je…j'ai juste oublié de me réveiller.**

**-J'avais déjà envisagé que Klaus s'en soit prit à toi** continua-t-elle encore.** Damon et toi, vous venez pour sa séance ?** reprit-elle calmement.

**-Oui, oui, juste le temps qu'on se prépare et on est chez toi** assura Elena en s'apprêtant d'ores et déjà à raccrocher.

**-Ok, à tout de suite.**

**-Bye.**

Elle reposa son téléphone et secoua violemment Damon, sachant très bien qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

-**Dépêche-toi, on est en retard pour aller chez Bonnie, il est déjà 10h00.**

**-Quelle agréable façon de me réveiller** railla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

**-Je sais très bien que tu ne dormais pas** soupira-t-elle agacée par ce réveil brutal. Elle se leva du lit et enfila une robe de chambre.

-**Effectivement, vu que je suis réveillé depuis 7h30** dit-il avec un petit sourire.

**-Et ça ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit de me réveiller pour aller chez Bonnie ?** Ronchonna-t-elle en vérifiant rapidement si elle n'avait pas loupé d'autres messages sur son portable.

**-Tu dormais si bien** souffla-t-il sincèrement. **Je me suis juste réveillé à 7h30 parce que tu me donnais chaud, serrée contre moi comme ça** continua-t-il cependant, avec son sourire en coin.

Elle grogna malgré tout un peu amusée et quitta la pièce pour aller se préparer.

En revenant de chez Bonnie, ils attendirent patiemment le soir, pour explorer à nouveau le subconscient de Damon, et lui permettre de retrouver la mémoire.

A 22h00 tapantes, ils montèrent dans la chambre, s'assirent côte à côté sur le lit et patientèrent.

**-De quoi penses-tu que je vais me souvenir ce soir ?** demanda-t-il tout bas.

**-Je ne sais pas, tu t'es souvenu de tes crimes, puis de ton enfance et de ton frère. Peut-être que ce soir ça portera sur des événements récents, ou sur ce que tu as fait ces 100 dernières années.**

**-Peut-être que ça portera sur toi** hasarda-t-il.** Après tout, tu m'avais promis de me raconter notre rencontre et je ne sais toujours rien.**

**-Autant que tu te souviennes toi-même** soupira-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Damon haleta :

**-Je…Je crois que ça commence.**

Inconsciemment, Elena se serra contre lui et attendit qu'il commence à raconter. Sauf que cette fois-ci…il resta silencieux.

**-Damon, qu'est ce que tu vois ?** demanda-t-elle.

Au lieu de raconter ces souvenirs comme un récit, il se mit à parler comme s'il le vivait :

**-Vous êtes si belle mademoiselle. Je suis très heureux que vous restiez avec nous à la villa. Vous avez passé la journée avec Stefan je crois, n'est ce pas ? Mon frère est encore jeune, il a dû vous ennuyer aujourd'hui. J'avais dû m'absenter pour accompagner mon père, j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez. Je vous tiendrais compagnie les jours suivants**

**-Damon, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne me racontes tu pas…** Elle fût coupée par la main du jeune homme qui s'abattit sur ses lèvres

-**Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain. N'aviez vous pas d'autre plan pour cette nuit** déclara-t-il mielleusement.

**-Damon, quoi que tu vois ou te souviennes, je ne suis pas Katherine !** lui dit-elle en l'éloignant d'elle alors qu'il se faisait plus envahissant. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le dos et il passa ses jambes de par et d'autre de son corps pour la chevaucher.

**-Damon ! Stop, lâche-moi !** cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne l'entendait pas. Ses sens étaient totalement troublés par ce retour de mémoire qui, visiblement, portait sur Katherine.

Il l'immobilisa en plaçant chacun de ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avant de se baisser doucement vers elle, ses lèvres s'approchant dangereusement de celle d'Elena.

**-Damon ! Je ne suis pas Katherine !** hurla-t-elle de plus belle alors que des larmes lui montaient aux yeux, causés par sa position de faiblesse et d'impuissance.

Il s'arrêta un instant et elle lut une lueur de lucidité dans son regard avant qu'il ne renonce à l'embrasser.

**-Damon, s'il te plaît reviens à toi je t'en supplie ! Reviens à toi, je ne suis pas Katherine. Je suis Elena ! Tu te souviens de moi ? Elena ! Arrête s'il te plait, tu me fais mal !** Gémit-elle alors qu'il était appuyé contre elle de tout son poids.

Il s'arrêta et la fixa dans les yeux. Il n'était pas encore revenu à lui mais semblait se rendre compte que ce qu'il faisait, il ne le faisait pas à Katherine.

- **Damon, concentre-toi sur moi. Souviens toi plutôt de nos souvenirs pas de ceux avec Katherine. Souviens-toi de notre danse au bal des fondateurs, et de celle à la fête des années 60. Souviens-toi des bons moments qu'on a passés à Atlanta ! Ne gâches pas tout ça en te laissant troubler par tes souvenirs avec Katherine**

Son visage changea d'expression et il s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme, tombant même par terre.

**-Qu'est ce que j'allais faire** ! Expira-t-il bruyamment les yeux écarquillés. **Me dis pas que j'allais …**

Elena hocha doucement la tête en déglutissant.

**-Elena** soupira-t-il. **Je suis, vraiment vraiment désolé je…elle te ressemble tellement j'aurais juré que c'était toi et dans mes souvenirs on…ça n'a pas d'importance je, je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**-Ne… ça va aller. Tu…tu ne m'as rien fait** suffoqua-t-elle encore choquée.

**-Mais j'allais… je ne voulais pas**

**-Je sais que...que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.**

**-Ca n'excuse pas mon geste** dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur. **J'ai récupérer assez de souvenirs pour savoir que je suis un salaud de première, j'ai tué des gens au risque de faire du mal à mon frère, j'ai fais plein d'horribles choses je m'en doute et pour l'instant je n'en ai découverte que quelques une mais…je suis tout sauf ça !** Cracha-t-il en la montrant du doigt, faisant allusion au dernier événement qui avait faillit dégénérer.

**-Je sais** souffla-t-elle d'une voix hachée.

-**Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de ne pas être là quand j'ai mes transes de souvenirs.**

**-Mais…mais tu m'as dit que tu souffrais moins de tout ce violent retour de souvenir quand j'étais là.**

**-C'est vrai…mais je ne veux pas te blesser.**

**-Tu ne le feras pas.**

**-Tu n'en sais rien !**

**-Damon, reviens là et…replonge toi dans tes souvenirs, en gardant à l'esprit que je ne suis pas Katherine.**

Il obéit malgré lui et vint se rasseoir sur le lit, en gardant cette fois-ci une distance raisonnable entre lui et la jeune femme. Puis, quelques minutes plus tard, il se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

**-Je…tout défile. De l'arrivée de Katherine à ma…transformation. Elle, elle jouait avec moi et je le savais** se rendit-il compte d'une voix étrange. **Je l'avais déjà vu embrassé Stefan, se promener avec lui. Elle l'a même accompagné au bal des fondateurs au lieu de me choisir pour escorte et pourtant…je continuais de l'aimer. Après qu'elle ait été avec mon frère sous mes yeux j'ai continué à l'aimer. Après que j'ai su que sa relation avec Stefan avait dépassé le stade d'amourette et que les soirs ou elle n'était pas avec moi, elle était avec lui. Après que j'ai su ce qu'elle était, après qu'elle ait tué devant mes yeux, mon amour pour elle n'a pas flanché. Et, même après qu'elle m'ait transformé en ce monstre que je hais tant, je l'aimais encore.**

Elena releva la tête à ses derniers mots : Ce monstre qu'il hait tant ? Elle était pourtant persuadé que Damon se délectait de son vampirisme.

**-J'ai…j'ai préféré accuser Stefan durant tout ce temps** murmura-t-il d'une voix hypnotique.

**-L'accuser ?** répéta-t-elle en l'observant.

**-Je lui en ai voulu de m'avoir transformé. Je l'ai détesté pour ça. Je revois tous ces moments Je ne lui souhaitais que les pires misères, une éternité de malheurs ! C'est lui qui m'a forcé à terminer m'a transformation. C'est lui qui m'a fait boire du sang alors que je voulais me laisser mourir** découvrit-il durant sa transe. **Mais, maintenant que tous ces souvenirs me reviennent je…je me rends compte qu'il a fait ça pour deux raisons : par égoïsme. Il ne voulait pas rester seul mais aussi…par amour pour moi je suppose. Parce que j'étais son frère et... je me souviens d'un moment, ça ne doit pas dater de très longtemps mais je suis avec Stefan et…il s'excuse pour ça, il dit qu'il avait juste besoin de son grand frère. Alors que Katherine, elle ne m'a pas transformé pour les même raisons. Son acte ne relevait en aucun cas d'un acte d'amour. A l'heure actuelle, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle l'a fait.**

Puis, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux essoufflé, sortant de sa transe. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Elena, appréhendant sa réaction, il fut surpris qu'elle le prenne immédiatement dans ses bras.

**-Damon** souffla-t-elle contre lui. **Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ça…je, j'ai toujours su que Katherine t'avais fais beaucoup de peine mais…je ne savais pas tout ça. Je, je ne t'ai jamais vu sous cet angle** avoua-t-elle gênée.

**-Sous quel angle ? Celui d'un type pitoyable qui est resté amoureux d'une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine** cracha-t-il en se séparant de son étreinte pour se lever du lit.

**-Non** l'arrêta-t-elle.** Ce que tu m'as raconté est loin d'être pitoyable. C'est juste très triste et romantique de savoir que tu as pu aimer quelqu'un si profondément.**

**-Je ne vois rien de triste ou de romantique la dedans !**

**-C'est triste car tu as donné beaucoup d'amour à quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas et c'est romantique car ça montre à quel point l'amour peut être fort**.

Il baissa la tête et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit sans la regarder. Il détestait se dévoiler comme ça, devant elle. Il avait l'impression que tout était bien plus facile lorsqu'il était amnésique maintenant que ses souvenirs revenaient, des tas de sentiments se bousculaient.

**-Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de reparler de ça ?** demanda-t-il en s'allongeant.

**-D'accord** accepta-t-elle tout bas.

**-Tu veux tout de même rester dormir ici ? demanda-t-il.**

**-Je te dérange ?** S'enquit-elle en se redressant.

**-Tu n'es pas la pire des compagnies Elena** dit-il avec un petit sourire. La jeune femme le lui rendit, amusée d'avoir déjà entendu cette phrase quelque part.

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient, et Damon regagnait de plus en plus de souvenirs. Chaque soir, son subconscient décidait d'un nouveau sujet et lui rappelait tout ce qui s'y reliait : parfois cela portait sur sa famille, d'autre fois sur ses voyages et les endroits qu'il avait visités ou encore sur les métiers qu'il avait pratiqués en 145 ans. Il avait commencé à se souvenir de quelques événements récents, mais sa mémoire restaient surtout centré sur son passé.<p>

De leurs côtés, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy Caroline Tyler ainsi qu'Elena lorsqu'elle ne restait pas à veiller sur Damon, continuait de mettre en place un plan. Bonnie avait déjà tenté plusieurs formules de localisation mais elles avaient toutes échoués. Elle essayait en parallèle de trouver un moyen de combattre l'hybride, mais tout ce qu'elle découvrait lui indiquait qu'il était immortel. Jeremy, lui, épluchait tous les journaux et articles sur internet relatant des morts suspects ou des massacres pouvant se révéler être l'œuvre de Klaus et Stefan. Grâce à lui, l'équipe avait réussi à dresser un parcours sur une carte montrant les divers endroits ou Stefan et l'hybride s'étaient rendu. Ils tentaient ainsi d'anticiper leur prochain arrêt. Alaric avait entrepris plusieurs voyages pour dénicher des armes susceptibles de blesser un hybride, mais sans grand succès. Tyler, qui essayait toujours de se faire pardonner d'avoir mordu Damon participait activement en recherchant d'autre loups qui accepteraient de les rejoindre. Caroline menait des recherches sur la famille originelle mais ne réussit qu'à trouver de brèves infos concernant Klaus et Elijah. C'était difficile à croire que ces deux là avaient vécus durant près d'un millénaire et que les infos les concernant se regroupaient sur une page de cahier.

* * *

><p>Et chaque soir, Damon et Elena répétaient leur 'rituel', s'asseyant sur le lit en attendant que les souvenirs refassent surface. Ce soir là n'échappa pas à la règle. Ils étaient désormais étendus sur le grand lit après la dernière transe de souvenir.<p>

**-Quand penses-tu que j'aurais enfin retrouvé toute ma mémoire ?** demanda Damon en admirant le plafond, pensif.

**-Je n'en sais rien. Vu tout ce dont tu t'ais déjà souvenu, je pense que dans une semaine ou deux tout te sera enfin revenu** sourit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

**-Pourquoi ma mémoire t'évite ?** Lâcha-t-il finalement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-**Que…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?**

**-Mes transes de souvenirs ont abordés absolument tous les sujets sauf un…toi. Il doit bien y'avoir une raison** établit-il en renforçant son regard.

**-Peut-être que tu ne veux pas te souvenir** proposa-t-elle tout bas.

**-Il y'a une raison pour que je ne veuille pas me souvenir de toi ?**

Elena ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux.

**-s'il te plait. Raconte moi** demanda-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

**-Te raconter quoi ?** Soupira Elena, agacée.

**- Parle-moi de nous !** exigea-t-il en se plaçant au bout du lit, devant elle, la forçant à le regarder.

**-Qui te dit qu'il y'a des choses à en dire ?** reprit-elle en se redressant contre la tête de lit.

**-J'ai peut-être été amnésique, mais pas idiot. Depuis que tu m'as trouvé nu accroupi contre un mur, effrayé, on a passé énormément de temps ensemble. Pratiquement tout notre temps. On…a dormi dans le même lit.**

**-Ton lit est plus grand qu'un lit King-size, j'étais à 2 mètre de toi. C'est comme si on avait dormi dans deux lits séparés**.

**-Oui, les premiers soirs c'était le cas… Elena, tu crois vraiment que je dormais quand, les soirs suivants, tu te glissais près de moi et que tu nichais ta tête contre moi ? Quand tu posais ta tête sur mon torse ? Tu crois que je dormais et que c'était inconsciemment que je te caressais les cheveux et te frottais le dos ?**

**-Je…Je,** bafouilla la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

**-On a passé nos journées ensemble. Je t'ai appris à jouer aux échecs, on parlait de tout et de rien. J'ai même cuisiné pour toi un soir, après avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs du temps ou j'aimais ça.**

**-Damon** l'arrêta-t-elle. **Je vois ou tu veux en venir et vraiment ce n'est pas…**

**-Ce n'est pas quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire Elena !** répliqua Damon en haussant un peu le ton**. Tu m'envois des signes contradictoires. Et, maintenant, si je fais ça** continua-t-il en se glissant jusqu'à elle, tendant doucement sa main vers sa joue avant de l'effleurer tendrement. **Je ne sais pas la raison qui te fait frissonner** murmura-t-il en la contemplant amoureusement. **Est-ce de peur ou…** reprit-il si bas qu'on l'entendait à peine.

**-Ce n'est pas de peur** dit-elle d'une voix étouffée avant d'oser enfin le regarder dans les yeux tout en écartant doucement sa main de son visage.

**-Alors quelle est ta raison ?**chuchota-t-il en se rasseyant contre la tête de lit.

-**Pas ce soir Damon, s'il te plaît** le pria Elena en posant sa tête sur son épaule tout en fermant les yeux.

**-Tu n'y échapperas pas comme ça** protesta-t-il doucement en s'éloignant pour que la tête de la jeune fille ne puisse reposer sur mon épaule.

**-Echapper à quoi ? Et comment ?** fit-elle innocemment.

**-Tu n'échapperas pas à la réponse et certainement pas en faisant semblant de vouloir dormir tout en m'amadouant** expliqua-t-il.

**-Il n'y a pas de réponse à donner** s'entêta-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**-Tu trouves que ma question n'est pas assez claire ?** S'esclaffa-t-il sans joie.

Elle hocha la tête tout en regardant le sol.

**-Alors voici quelque chose de plus clair et ou tu auras une réponse à fournir**.

Il se leva du lit, fit le tour pour venir s'agenouiller de son côté et être à sa hauteur.

**-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?**

Elle fut si surprise par sa question que sa bouche forma un grand 'o' alors qu'elle écarquillait les yeux.

**-Je t'en prie Elena, réponds.**

**-Oui** répondit elle et le visage du vampire s'illumina. **Tu es mon meilleur ami.**

Aussitôt il se renfrogna et se releva pour venir s'étendre alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, allongée sur le côté. Au bout de quelques minutes, Damon roula près d'elle furtivement pour finalement se retrouver face à son dos. Il la sentit de suite se tendre. Il s'attendait à une remarque du style : Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Mais elle ne dit rien et il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas. Délicatement il combla l'espace entre leur deux corps pour que son torse soit collé à son dos. Toujours pas de réaction si ce n'est qu'elle avait presque arrêté de respirer. Il se pencha pour faire glisser son nez le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis dans son cou, la chatouillant finement au passage. Aucune protestation. Il inspira un grand coup et vint déposer sa main sur le bras d'Elena puis, tendrement, il caressa son épaule puis son avant bras jusqu'à entrelacer ses doigts aux siens et cette fois-ci elle réagit en s'affolant :

**-Oh non ! Tu n'es pas encore dans une transe rappelant tes souvenirs avec Katherine !**

**-Je me fiche de Katherine** murmura-t-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

**-Damon** chuchota-t-elle en réaction au baiser qu'il venait de déposer sur son épaule.

**-Je veux juste que tu saches que ce n'est pas ton meilleur ami qui fait ça. C'est…**Damon déglutit et reprit : **l'homme qui t'aime.**

Elle se détendit un peu contre lui et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la serrer encore plus, si c'était possible…

**-Pendant toutes les nuits où tu as dormi près de moi j'ai rêvé de faire ça.**

**-On ne peut pas Damon** soupira-t-elle en essayant de se dégager sans toutefois y mettre de l'énergie.

**-Pourquoi ?** S'étonna-t-il en desserrant sa prise pour qu'elle puisse se tourner vers lui.

**-Parce qu'il y a encore trop de chose que tu ignores** soupira-t-elle.

**-Alors dis les moi** l'encouragea-t-il.

**-Non** refusa-t-elle tout bas.

**-Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que…Je…je vais être honnête. Toi et moi, depuis quelques temps, on est proche et…**

**-Très proche** renchérit Damon avec un petit sourire.

**-Trop proche** souffla-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que son nez touche le sien.

**-Je trouve ça agréable, moi, cette proximité** susurra-t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**-Tu n'en as pas envie ?** demanda-t-il toujours nez à nez.

**-C'est que je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas juste, Damon.**

**-L'amour peut-être injuste. Laisse moi te montrer et nous reparlons de justice ensuite** haleta-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

**-Non, s'il te plaît.**

**-Pourquoi dis-tu non alors que ton corps se rapproche de moi, sans que tu le remarques toutefois…**

**-Damon, n'insiste pas…**

**-Je sais que tu en as envie. Je peux le sentir. Tu ne repousses même pas ma** main déclara-t-il alors qu'il caressait l'extérieur de sa cuisse depuis quelques secondes.

A ces mots elle enleva sa main et se leva du lit précipitamment.

**-Pourquoi ce soir Damon ? Pourquoi est-ce ce soir que tu décides de…** Elle avait les larmes aux yeux remarqua Damon, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne l'avait pas blessé, et était resté plutôt doux dans ses gestes. Un regard inquiet s'installa sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et se mit à sa hauteur.

**-Pourquoi pleures-tu ma beauté ?** Chuchota-t-il en essuyant une larme.

**-Parce que je suis sur le point de** craquer avoua-t-elle en prenant sa main alors qu'elle était posée sur sa joue.

Il haussa un sourcil.

-**Tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais, nous deux…on a toujours eu une relation complexe. Faite de haine, d'amitié, d'attirance… Le nombre de fois ou je t'ai détesté pour avoir agi est presque aussi important que le nombre de fois ou tu as flirté avec moi. Comme tu le fais ce soir. Sauf qu'avant_ il_ était là pour me rappeler à quel point je l'aimais alors qu'aujourd'hui je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ou s'il se conduit comme une bête féroce semant la mort tout autour de lui. Et toi tu étais là, amnésique, comme un petit garçon perdu. Au début je suis resté pour te surveiller, pour t'aider car j'étais ton ami. Mais j'aurais pu partir ensuite et te laisser seul ici une fois que quelques souvenirs te soient revenus mais…je ne l'ai pas fait… J'ai essayé durant tout ce temps de me persuadé que c'était parce que c'était dangereux pour toi de rester seul. Que je faisais ça dans ton intérêt. Mais me répéter cela ne changeait rien au fait que nous passions nos journées ensemble. Du matin au soir. Toutes tes transes de souvenirs m'on permit de connaître le vrai Damon. Celui qui se cachait sous la carapace que j'ai toujours pu voir. Tu as changé à mes yeux, et à l'heure actuelle je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce que tu représentes désormais. J'ai fait une erreur en restant dormir dans ton lit. Au début, j'en avais besoin, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre aussi et je faisais des cauchemars mais ensuite…je me suis rendu compte que la seule raison pour laquelle je restais, c'était parce que je me sentais bien dans tes bras. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir au chaud pour m'endormir, me serrer dans ses bras pour me rassurer, non j'avais juste besoin de tes bras, d'être contre toi. Mais, j'ai tellement peur **sanglota-t-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

**-Peu importe de quoi tu as peur, je serais toujours la pour te protéger** murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

**-Tu ne peux pas me protéger contre ça….**

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

**-J'ai peur de…mes sentiments…envers toi. Je n'ai pas cru Katherine quand elle m'a dit qu'il était possible de vous aimer tout les deux. Je ne voyais en elle qu'une garce, car son soi disant amour pour vous vous avait perdu et vous avait fait souffrir. Mais maintenant qui est réellement la garce ? Je suis pareille** pleura-t-elle contre son épaule. Il réagit immédiatement à ses paroles et prit tendrement son visage en coupe :

**-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, à vrai dire, je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire mais s'il y'a une chose de sure, c'est que tu n'es pas une garce.**

Elle continuait de pleurer en secouant la tête.

**-Elena, tu n'es pas une garce** répéta-t-il avec conviction, plantant son regard dans ses yeux noisette. **Qu'importe ce qui t'empêche de te laisser aller avec moi, sache que je ne renoncerai pas. Jamais. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra mais… Bébé, sèche ses larmes, elles cachent tes jolies yeux** susurra-t-il en les essuyant doucement.

**-Tu sais, un soir quelqu'un m'a dit, quand j'allais très mal : Il faut vaincre ses peurs. Laisse-moi-t'aider à les vaincre**

Sur ces mots il approcha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des siennes. Elle s'écarta tout d'abord, mais finalement elle le laissa frôler ses lèvres avec délicatesse et il posa un doux baiser sur celle-ci. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna un peu pour la contempler, il remarqua que son regard était toujours hésitant, tiraillé entre son envie et sa raison. Elena et Damon restèrent ainsi à se regarder pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité. Il se délectait de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes et mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser plus passionnément. Tout son corps brûlait d'amour pour elle. De son côté, la jeune femme était toujours immobile et silencieuse. Elle essayait de ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, mais son regard était irrémédiablement attiré. Jamais elle n'avait connu un Damon aussi doux et tendre. Elle se doutait que derrière le salaud qu'il laissait transparaître se trouvait quelqu'un de bien. Après tout il avait passé 145 ans a aimé quelqu'un. Mais elle pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais témoin de sa tendresse. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais pour elle s'était désormais le seul qui comptait. Oublié le soir où, totalement saoul, il l'avait embrassé de force. Oublié, ce baiser alors qu'il était agonisant. Dans chacun de ses baisers elle avait gouté à ses lèvres, mais ne les avait guère appréciées. Désormais, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais sa raison semblait décider à lui rappeler que quelqu'un d'autre comptait pour elle. Que cette personne s'était sacrifiée. D'un autre côté, même si l'image de Stefan persistait à apparaître dans sa tête, une voix vint la chasser : Ce n'est pas mal de les aimer tout les deux.

**-Elena, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose**, la pria Damon, inquiet qu'elle n'ait pas apprécié son geste.

Aucun mot ne sorti de sa bouche. Ses lèvres étaient déjà scellées à celle du vampire alors qu'ils s'embrassaient avec plus de fougue. Malgré tout, Damon le sentait, son corps ne savait s'il devait être tendu ou serein. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et intensifia leur baiser. Elle ne put lutter plus longtemps. Ses mains agrippèrent les cheveux à l'arrière de sa nuque alors qu'elle le rapprochait d'elle pour un baiser plus langoureux. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent essoufflés, Elena rejeta l'once de culpabilité qui avait voulu s'installer en elle. Elle se détestait déjà assez comme ça de céder à Damon alors que Stefan était loin, elle voulait ne pas y penser pour le moment. Elle savait que les remords seraient là dès le lendemain matin pour lui rappeler que c'était mal, elle ne voulait que profiter de l'instant présent.

Damon lui sourit, mais pas en arborant son fameux sourire en coin. Non cette fois c'était un vrai sourire. Un sourire sincère. Pendant des jours et des jours il s'était demandé ce qui clochait chez lui. Pourquoi Elena affirmait être son ami alors qu'il le sentait, il y'avait bien plus que cela entre eux. Et même s'il ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse, il savait que ça n'empêchait désormais pu la jeune femme de l'embrasser et il ne pouvait en être plus heureux. Même sans tous ses souvenirs, il savait que ce baiser était un soulagement, quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis longtemps.

Il caressa sa joue en continuant de sourire avant de la tirer vers le lit sur lequel ils s'effondrèrent ensemble, en riant. Elena n'avait jamais vu Damon rire ainsi. C'était comme si on avait déverrouillé une serrure qui maintenait une pression constante sur lui. Quant à elle, elle n'avait pas l'intention de rire au départ, bien au contraire. Elle savait que le geste du vampire n'était pas désintéressé. Mais elle n'avait pu retenir ce bref éclat de rire et pour un instant depuis longtemps, elle avait vraiment mis ces problèmes de côté.

Lorsqu'Elena s'arrêta de rire et se mit à fixer le plafond, Damon affalé à ses côtés, le silence revint.

-**J'adore ton rire. Je ne l'ai pas entendu très souvent depuis que tu m'as découvert amnésique.**

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers lui. Il roula un peu pour être coller à elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Très vite, il devient plus entreprenant tout en restant doux. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa avec encore plus de passion. Mais elle le stoppa rapidement :

**-D-Damon. Je-je ne suis pas prête pour ça** souffla-t-elle et à peine les mots furent sortis de sa bouche qu'il se laissa retomber à côté d'elle. Elle était persuadé qu'elle l'avait en quelques sortes vexé. C'est vrai, de tous les souvenirs qu'il avait dû récupérer il devait savoir qu'aucune fille ne résistait à Damon Salvatore. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter de l'avoir embrassé, elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Pas dans ces circonstances. Pas tout de suite.

**-Ce n'est pas grave** murmura-t-il alors qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. **Tu as raison, j'ai voulu aller trop vite. Je peux être très patient. J'attendrais**. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Une petite voix résonnait dans sa tête comme quoi il n'aurait jamais agi d'une telle manière avec une femme. Il savait que, quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait. Beaucoup de ses souvenirs prouvaient cela et dieu sait qu'il voulait Elena plus que tout au monde. Mais avec elle, ce n'était pas pareil. Il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas agir bêtement et que la forcer ne le mènerait à rien. Il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il était persuadé d'en avoir déjà fait l'expérience. Il caressa ses cheveux et murmura à son oreille :

**-Et si on dormait un peu.**

Elle hocha la tête et il soupira de contentement, avant de soudainement s'éloigner d'elle.

**-Damon ?** L'appela la jeune fille.** Si-si tu veux tu peux rester dormir comme ça** dit-elle l'air de rien alors qu'il ne la touchait plus.

Un grand sourire sournois éclaira son visage alors qu'il se remettait en place et la serrait fort contre lui. Il voulait juste se faire prier, et ça avait marché. Ils s'endormirent donc l'un contre l'autre, plus proche que jamais.


	8. Chapter 8

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, voici maintenant un chapitre plus court...j'espère que vous aimerez :D_

* * *

><p>Le soir suivant, les souvenirs de Damon portèrent sur sa mère. Et lorsque sa transe fut terminée il se leva immédiatement du lit et fonça hors de la chambre.<p>

**-Damon, ou vas-tu ?** cria Elena, étonnée.

Quelques secondes plus tard il était de retour.

**-Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais ? Ca va ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle en le fixant.

**-Oui, je vais bien** répondit-il rapidement avant de s'approcher.** Pendant ma transe de souvenir je me suis souvenu de quelque chose. Et j'ai décidé de t'offrir ceci** dit-il en lui présentant un écrin de velours noir.

Elena se figea alors qu'il lui tendait la sublime petite boite. Hésitante, elle le prit et l'ouvrit délicatement pour découvrir une sublime bague serti d'une pierre qui avait l'apparence d'un diamant, finement taillée.

**-C'est…c'est merveilleux Damon mais**…

**-C'était à ma mère** expliqua-t-il.** Je me suis souvenu ce soir l'avoir volé à mon père pour pouvoir garder un souvenir d'elle. Je l'avais caché dans une autre chambre il y'a très longtemps.**

**-Je ne peux pas la prendre** refusa-t-elle en lui tendant la boite pour qu'il la reprenne.

**-Je te l'offre** insista-t-il.** Et en plus je sais que c'est ton anniversaire dans quelques jours. Ce sera un cadeau en avance.**

Son anniversaire. Le temps était passé si vite qu'elle n'y pensait même plus. Cela signifiait que deux mois avait passé depuis le sacrifice. Deux mois depuis le départ de Stefan.

**-Merci, mais vraiment c'est trop beau, et en plus c'était à ta mère. Je ne peux pas la porter.**

**-Je n'accepterais pas un non !** dit il en prenant la bague.** Donne-moi ta main.**

Elle obéit en soupirant et lui tendit pour qu'il y' passe l'anneau.

**-Elle est vraiment très belle. Cette pierre est superbe, on dirait un énorme diamant.**

**-C'est un diamant** répondit-il en souriant. **Mon père avait collaboré avec des mineurs et, pour toutes ces aides, le directeur lui avait offert quelques diamants découverts. Il en avait fait faire une bague.**

**-N'ait pas l'air si gênée. Elle te va à ravir** sourit Damon**. Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire quant au fait qu'elle ait appartenu à ma mère. Si je te l'ai offert, c'est que je pense que tu lui feras honneur.**

Touchée par tout ce qu'il avait dit et par ce cadeau, elle l'enlaça très fort, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-**Tu sais, j'ai décidé de quelque chose** continua-t-elle en se séparant de lui.** Si tu veux, demain soir je te raconterai tout…sur 'nous'.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Vraiment** acquiesça-t-elle.

Et comme promis, le lendemain soir avant qu'il n'ait sa transe de souvenir, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. Damon attendit quelques instants qu'Elena parle mais elle resta silencieuse.

**-Alors…raconte-moi** dit-il en la regardant.

**-Je ne sais pas par où commencer** souffla-t-elle.

**-Je propose de commencer par le début** lança-t-il en souriant.

La jeune femme ne releva pas sa remarque et se cala contre la tête de lit avant de débuter.

**-C'était quelques jours après la rentrée scolaire. J'avais rencontré ton frère, Stefan ,au lycée et…on avait parlé et… bref j'étais venu le voir à la pension pour lui parler de je ne sais plus trop quoi. Mais, quand je suis arrivée, quand j'ai frappé, personne n'a répondu. J'allais frapper à nouveau quand la porte s'est ouverte toute seule. Je suis rentrée et…quelques secondes plus tard tu me faisais une peur bleue en apparaissant derrière moi** termina-t-elle avec un petit éclat de rire.

**-On s'est rencontré aussi simplement ?** S'étonna-t-il en souriant légèrement.

**-Aussi simplement.**

**-Et que s'est il passé ensuite ?**

**-Oh rien de spécial, on a parlé un peu puis Stefan est arrivé et moi je suis partie.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu as pensé de moi au premier abord** ? Voulut-il savoir avec un regard espiègle.

-**Que…qu'est ce que j'ai pensé de toi ? Eh bien, rien de spécial. Stefan ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère donc j'ai été étonnée de te trouver là c'est tout. Nous n'avons pas parlé longtemps ce jour.**

**-Aller Elena, ne me dis pas que c'est le** **seul effet que je t'ai fait lorsque tu m'as rencontré ! Juste de l'étonnement ?**

**-Bon ok, peut-être un peu de sympathie…**

Il haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

**-Ok, dès que je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que tu étais plutôt canon, mystérieux et donc un peu flippant. Au fur et à mesure de notre discussion je t'ai trouvé un peu arrogant bien que tu aies été très poli, et j'ai d'ailleurs trouvé ça louche, sans compter que chaque mot que tu prononçais semblait avoir un double-sens.**

**-Ca a le mérite d'être honnête** dit-il amusé. **Quand s'est-on revu ensuite ?**

**-Je crois que ça a dut être après le match de football.**

**-J'étais venu voir un match ?** demanda-t-il surpris.

-**Tu étais venu tuer le coach pour prouver à Stefan que tu restais dangereux et sans humanité** corrigea-t-elle amèrement.

-**Ah…**lâcha-t-il.

**-Tu t'es comporté comme un vrai salaud ce soir là et tu as essayé de me 'charmer' avant de me demander de t'embrasser, enfin d'essayer de m'hypnotiser, heureusement que j'avais de la verveine sur moi.**

-**Hum…souvenir suivant** demanda-t-il souhaitant éviter d'aborder des moments où il s'était mal conduit.

Elena lui raconta tous les autres souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux deux. Lorsqu'elle avait assisté à la fête des fondateurs avec Stefan et qu'elle avait parlé avec Damon. Lorsqu'elle a découvert qu'ils étaient des vampires. Leur virée à Atlanta… Damon écoutait attentivement, buvait chacune de ses paroles en les agrémentant de petits commentaires. Alors qu'elle arrivait vers la fin, il l'interrompit :

**-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu disais hier soir que notre relation était compliqué mais…il y'a autre chose à part de tout ce que tu m'as raconté n'est-ce pas ? Malgré toutes mes conneries, tu…tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je suppose que c'est réciproque alors…pourquoi tu te comportes si étrangement.**

**-Autre chose ? Effectivement je n'ai pas exactement fini de raconter tout ce qu'on a vécu mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Autre chose qui t'empêchait de me laisser t'embrasser hier soir…**

**-Oh…je pensais que c'était évident avec tout ce que je t'avais raconté** murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

**-Evident ?**

**-Je…j'étais…je veux dire, je suis avec Stefan. Après que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, le soir suivant, on s'est embrassé et même si ça a été compliqué au début…je l'aime. Et…**elle déglutit…**ça a toujours été lui**.

Le vampire resta silencieux, le regard vide, partagé entre la tristesse et la haine.

-**Pourquoi es-tu resté avec moi alors ?** demanda-t-il sèchement.

**-Tu restes mon ami, Damon. Je ne voulais pas te laisser seul.**

**-Mais Stefan n'est pas là, lui ! Il t'a laissé seule…**

**-Il ne m'a pas laissé seule** le coupa-t-elle. Il **s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver. Pour te sauver toi !**

**-Je…je ne comprends pas** souffla-t-il en se levant du lit.

-**Damon, attends. Rassis-toi et essaye de te souvenir.**

**-Pourquoi ?** Cracha-t-il.** Pourquoi me souvenir ? Vu ce que tu m'as raconté, tout ca ne mérite pas que l'on s'en rappelle ! Je…j'ai comme un idiot pensé qu'entre toi et moi il y'avait quelque chose. Après tout mes satanés souvenirs sur Katherine et sur la manière dont elle m'a lâchement utilisé. Sur toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, toutes les fois ou j'ai été traité comme un moins que rien ! Depuis que je suis gosse on me traite ainsi et…durant toutes mes transes de souvenirs, ou j'avais de plus en plus honte que tu découvres mes moindres secrets, j'arrivais à surpassé tout ça car je pensais qu'avec toi, j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'aimerait vraiment. Que tu restais auprès de moi par autre chose que par amitié. Avant-hier soir encore j'ai…j'ai vraiment cru quelque chose de bien m'arrivait après mon amnésie. Mais je suppose que tu te jouais de moi avec ces baisers et tout. Tu devais essayer d'obtenir quelque chose. J'ai cru en beaucoup de chose et… je me suis bien trompé !**

Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand Elena se leva d'un bond du lit et lui cria :

**-Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, Damon !**

Il ne l'écoutait pas et continua sa route quand elle attrapa le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main et lui balança :

**-Reste là ! Je n'ai jamais voulu me jouer de toi ! JAMAIS ! Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que tout ce qui s'est passé avant- hier était faux ? Tu crois que je jouais le jeu quand je te laissais m'embrasser ! Tu crois vraiment que je voulais obtenir quelque chose ?** Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, son ton devenait de plus en plus agressif et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. **Alors si c'est vraiment ce que tu crois, va s'y, vas-t-en ! J'ai vraiment cru moi aussi que ton amnésie ne t'avait non pas changé, mais avait découvert le bon Damon en toi ! Celui que je pourrais apprécier ! Celui que je pourrais peut-être même aimer ! Mais non, tu crois que j'agis par intérêt ! J'essayais de me persuader que je n'étais pas comme Katherine ! J'ai longtemps essayé de me dire qu'il n'y avait que notre physique en commun. Puis j'ai ressenti ces sentiments et j'ai essayé de les combattre, tout ca pour ne pas te blesser et pour ne pas blesser Stefan ! Et maintenant, indirectement tu m'accuses d'être comme elle! De me jouer de toi ! Alors tu sais quoi, peut-être que je suis comme elle après tout ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est bien possible que je t'aime Damon Salvatore ! Peu importe qu'avouer cela me fasse passer pour la pire garce, qu'importe que tu penses que je voulais quelque chose…**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle et il l'interrompit en fondant sur elle pour l'embrasser avidement.

-**Je suis désolé d'avoir pu dire que…**murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces.

**-Chut** l'intima-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvre**s. Je veux juste que, plus jamais, tu ne dises que tout ce que je fais, je le fais par intérêt, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que ça, tu crois que c'est par intérêt** susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant avec fougue enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Rapidement, Damon l'entraîna sur le lit et s'y allongea emmenant Elena dans sa chute qui se retrouva au dessus de lui. Il passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser. Alors qu'elle était allongée sur lui, il caressa son dos avec sensualité, agrippant le bas de son T-shirt, tirant légèrement dessus pour qu'elle lève les bras afin qu'il lui enlève. Malgré une légère hésitation, elle s'exécuta et défit ensuite les boutons de sa chemise avec une lenteur exaspérante qui, elle le savait, rendait Damon fou. Il se disait patient mais tout le monde savait qu'il détestait attendre, surtout dans de tels moments. Malgré l'excitation et l'envie qui le comblait, Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Elena était, et demeurait la petite-amie de Stefan. Une petite part de lui, une minuscule part, ce sentait coupable de profiter de l'absence de son frère ainsi. Il savait que ce n'était pas juste mais…qu'est ce qui était vraiment juste ? Etait-ce juste pour lui de n'avoir toujours été que le second choix ? Etait-ce juste qu'il ne puisse jamais être aimé en retour ?

A l'heure actuelle, il se fichait bien de ce qui était juste ou non, la seule et unique chose qui l'importait, c'était qu'il allait enfin prouver son amour à la femme qui l'aimait.

Damon se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle et, les yeux brillant de luxure et de désir, il lui demanda d'une voix rauque :

-**Est-ce que tu le veux vraiment ?**

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle voulait dire oui…mais elle ne pouvait pas. Malgré tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Damon, toutes ses sensations qu'il lui faisait ressentir rien qu'en l'effleurant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Quelque chose venait se glisser dans l'équation parfaite qu'ils formaient ensemble. L'élément problématique : Stefan. Elle savait désormais qu'elle les aimait tout les deux. C'était certain et elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais maintenant, qui aimait-elle le plus ? Elle avait beau se persuader qu'il était possible de les aimer tout les deux, mais de différentes manières, elle savait qu'à un moment ou a un autre, elle devrait choisir l'un en dépit de l'autre. Il est rarement vrai d'affirmer qu'on aime deux choses avec autant de passion, il y'a toujours une légère préférence et en cet instant, elle ne savait pas qui des deux Salvatore obtenait cette préférence. Elle savait juste qu'avant, tout était bien plus simple. Quand Stefan était là, la question de préférence ou même de choix ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Pour elle, c'était et cela serait toujours Stefan. Bien sur, Damon l'attirait, qui ne le serait pas, mais à chaque fois elle croisait le regard aimant de son petit-ami qui lui rappelait que c'était avec lui qu'elle devait être. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Tout s'était compliqué si vite. La situation avait totalement changé. Il n'y avait plus le regard aimant de Stefan pour la ramener à lui, et elle s'était laissé irrémédiablement attiré attiré par Damon. Elle avait réellement appris à le connaître au cours de ces derniers mois, si bien qu'elle avait l'impression d'en savoir plus à son sujet que sur n'importe qui d'autre. L'amnésie du vampire qui était apparu comme un fléau, avait permis de découvrir les bons côtés de Damon et elle le réalisait désormais elle ne mentait pas qu'en elle disait qu'elle l'appréciait juste comme il était. Elle avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de changer, il avait juste besoin d'être lui-même, et seul son vécu et ses actes passés l'en empêchaient. Maintenant elle ne pouvait plu reculer. Si elle exigeait qu'il arrête ses baisers fougueux et ses caresses en cet instant, elle blesserait aussi bien Damon, qu'elle-même. La raison ne pouvait désormais plus l'emporter sur le cœur alors elle hocha la tête en réponse à la question du vampire et le laissa la faire sienne pour le reste de la nuit…


	9. Chapter 9

Nana Anais: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! (Et je t'adore aussi,même si effectivement on ne se connait pas lol)

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'essaierai de vous répondre ;)

* * *

><p>Le matin, Elena et Damon ne se levèrent pas comme à leur habitude pour se rendre chez Bonnie. La jeune femme ne s'était tout simplement pas réveillée, confortablement blottie contre le torse du vampire, ses bras musclés enroulés autour d'elle, formant un cocon d'amour imbrisable. Imbrisable, sauf peut-être par cet agaçant petit bruit aigue qui vint éveiller Elena d'un si beau rêve. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et déposa un baiser léger sur la main qui reposait près de son visage.<p>

-**Damon, ton portable sonne** marmonna-t-elle en refermant les yeux.

Il se redressa pour agripper son téléphone ce qui fit gémir Elena quand elle perdit la douce sensation de chaleur que formaient ses bras.

-**Encore elle** murmura-t-il pour lui même avant de balancer le mobile au bout de la pièce.

**-C'était qui ?** demanda Elena en ouvrant un œil.

-**Personne d'important,** répondit-il, comme ennuyé.

**-Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas de retour à côté de moi** répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire, feignant un ton agacé.

-**Mademoiselle Gilbert deviendrait-elle impatiente ?** Rit-il en se serrant de nouveau à elle.

**-Non, elle est juste énervée d'avoir été réveillée pendant un si beau rêve.**

**-De quoi rêvais-tu, mon ange ?** l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

**-De toi et…de moi. Tu me disais…que tu m'aimais.**

**-Ce n'était pas un rêve ça** chuchota-t-il à son oreille alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. **Je t'aime, Elena** déclara-t-il en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres.

**-Je…je crois que je t'ai-**

Elle fut coupée par une nouvelle sonnerie.

**-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir à la fin** pesta Damon en se levant à nouveau du lit pour retrouver son portable. Il revint s'asseoir et lu le message qu'il venait visiblement de recevoir. Elena pu presque voir son visage se décomposer bien qu'il cachait habilement sentiments pour ne rien laisser transparaitre.

**-Damon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?** Le questionna-t-elle, réellement inquiète maintenant.

Il ne répondit pas et elle lui prit le portable des mains avant de lire :

_Damon, je n'arrive pas à joindre Elena, j'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Nous avons de gros ennuis. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire mais…Alaric et Jeremy sont blessés, sans compter que Caroline y a échappée de peu. Nous sommes chez les Gilbert. Rappelle le plus rapidement possible et préviens Elena. C'est Urgent. _

**-Oh mon dieu !** Lâcha-t-elle en laissant tomber le téléphone. J**'ai-j'ai totalement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui que Bonnie et toute l'équipe avait décidé de tenter quelque chose contre Klaus** bafouilla-t-elle. Elle était déjà debout, se séparant brusquement de l'étreinte de Damon pour aller s'habiller.

**-Elena…**débuta-t-il.

-** Habille-toi ! Il faut que nous soyons chez moi le plus vite possible** ! Dit-elle sèchement.

Il n'osa pas la contredire et s'exécuta. A peine 15 minutes plus tard ils arrivaient chez les Gilbert.

**-Bonnie, Bonnie où est Jeremy !** Paniqua Elena en entrant en trombe dans la maison tombant nez à nez avec la sorcière.

**-Elena, calme toi** la pria-t-elle en la prenant par les épaules**. Il est à l'étage, il se repose. Nous avons installé Alaric sur le canapé et Caroline est partie chasser pour reprendre des forces.**

**-Mais, que s'est-il passé, et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appeler !**

**-J'ai essayé ! Je t'ai appelé 5 fois hier soir avant qu'on ne parte et je t'ai laissé une vingtaine de message !**

**-Pourtant, mon portable était dons mon jeans, j'aurais dû l'entendre hier soir !**

Damon toussota discrètement avant de lui glisser à l'oreille :

**-Je crois que ton portable s'est cassé quand j'ai 'involontairement' jeté ton pantalon par terre.**

Elena plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un téléphone dont l'écran était brisé.

**-J'ai ensuite essayé d'appeler Damon ! Mais il n'a pas répondu avant ce matin.**

Elena se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard sévère.

**-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas entendu** dit-elle tout bas avant de se re-concentrer sur Bonnie.

**-Explique moi tout** exigea-t-elle en entrainant son amie dans la cuisine, suivit de Damon qui restait silencieux.

**-Tu savais qu'on devait passer à l'action ce soir et…Damon et toi deviez nous aider mais quand je ne vous ais pas vu arriver, je vous ai appelé encore et encore mais aucun de vous ne répondait et on ne pouvait pas remettre le plan à plus tard. Nous sommes donc partis sans vous. Nous avons retrouvé Klaus et Stefan dans une petite ville en Louisiane comme prévu. Nous avons réussi à les cerner dans un endroit isolé. Mais sans Damon, notre plan était plus que bancale. J'ai…j'ai tenté le sort que j'avais découvert sur lui mais…il n'a eu absolument aucun effet. Caroline et Damon était censé assurer mes arrières mais sans Damon…c'est Jeremy qui s'est jeté devant moi alors que Klaus attaquait. Il a été projeté contre un arbre et son abdomen a été lacéré par les griffes de l'hybride. Il est hors de danger normalement, quelques côtés cassés, une entorse et les marques de griffes… Mais, quand Jeremy était au sol, Alaric s'en est mêlé et sa tête à violemment heurté un rocher. Nous l'avons emmené à l'hôpital, prétextant une chute lors d'une randonnée. Il a pu repartir après quelques examens mais il a été tout de même très sonné. Quant à Caroline, elle a fait de mieux pour tous nous protéger mais elle a beaucoup encaissé.**

**-Oh Bonnie, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là ! Je…j'aurais dû être là ! Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé** ! Sanglota-t-elle en enlaçant la jeune femme.

**-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Elena. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.**

Elena monta ensuite à l'étage pour voir Jeremy. Il était en bien piteux état mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Elle vint remercier Alaric pour avoir tenté de protéger son petit frère puis, Elena rentra à la pension accompagnée de Damon. Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis tout a l'heure et le tension était plus que palpable entre eux.

**-Va s'y. Dis-le ! Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie** dit-il irrité.

**-Dire quoi ?**

**-« C'est de ta faute ! »** précisa-t-il en imitant un ton accusateur.

**-Je ne dirais pas ça…**déclara-t-elle en fixant la route.

**-Mais tu en as envie. Je sais que tu m'en veux…**

**-En fait** le coupa-t-elle brutalement.** Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tout est de la mienne. Je… je n'aurais pas dû…**

**-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu n'aurais pas du couché avec moi ?** Lâcha-t-il en la fixant.

**-Je ne voulais pas dire ça mais…**

**-Mais tu le penses** dit-il, amer.

Ils arrivaient au même moment à la pension. Elena se gara rapidement et coupa le contact avant de descendre en claquant la portière.

**-Elena** ! la rappela Damon en sortant à son tour.

**-Puisque tu as l'air de savoir mieux que moi ce que je pense, pourquoi veux-tu que je le dise à voix haute ?** Lâcha-t-elle en marchant rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée.

**-Alors comme ça, tu regrettes d'avoir couché avec moi…**marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en continuant de la suivre.

Elena se retourna vers lui, exaspérée. Elle n'avait strictement rien dit et il continuait d'insinuer des choses. Alors elle craqua :

**-Pourquoi continues-tu de croire des choses que je n'ai jamais dites ? Tu as l'air de vouloir tant que ça que je le regrette et que je t'en veuille. Alors si tu veux tout savoir : Oui, je t'en veux ! Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour protéger ma famille et mes amis. Je t'en veux de les avoir laissé partir affronter le danger pendant que toi, égoïstement, tu prenais du plaisir.**

**-Je ne suis pas le seul a en avoir pris** murmura-t-il de manière presque inaudible.

Elle continua comme ci de rien était, et même si au départ elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'énerver contre qui que ce soit ou même de rejeter la faute sur lui, elle ne pouvait désormais plus se retenir et elle disait des choses qu'elle ne pensait pas forcément.

**-Je t'en veux, car tu as cassé mon téléphone et à cause de ça je n'ai pas entendu l'appel de Bonnie.**

**-C'était involontaire**

**-Oh et je t'en veux de ne pas avoir répondu à ton portable ! Et tu ne peux pas me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas entendu !**

**-Je n'y avais pas fait attention !**

**-Comment peux-tu ne pas remarquer une sonnerie de téléphone alors que tu as une ouïe surdéveloppée !**

**-J'étais trop occupé pour penser à ça.**

**-Ce n'est pas une excuse** siffla-t-elle en entrant dans la maison d'un pas furibond.

**-Mais Elena, nous faisions l'amour ! Tu ne crois pas que j'avais d'autre chose à penser qu'à la sonnerie d'un téléphone ?**

**-Oh si je m'en doute bien, mais puisque tu as l'air de vouloir tellement que je t'en veuille alors je t'en veux. Et par-dessus tout je t'en veux d'avoir laissé échappé ce qui aurait été peut-être notre seule chance de sauver Stefan. Il t'a sauvé au péril de sa vie, et voilà comment tu l'en remercies ! Lui, aurait tout fait pour te secourir si les rôles étaient inversés en ce moment !** conclut-elle en montant à l'étage s'enfermer dans la chambre de Stefan. Elle ne réalisait pas à quel point ses mots auraient d'effet sur Damon, elle s'était laissé emporter. Le trop plein d'émotion du jour l'avait rendu particulièrement irritable, l'inquiétude de savoir son frère et Alaric blessés entre autre.

Damon l'entendit pleurer et un sentiment de détresse et d'impuissance l'envahit. Il détestait l'entendre pleurer, particulièrement quand il en était la cause et il savait qu'elle le faisait régulièrement en pensant à Stefan. Pendant un temps il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle se rendait dans cette chambre pour y pleurer. Puis, au fur et à mesure que ses souvenirs revenaient et qu'il découvrait ce qui était arrivé à Stefan, il comprit qu'elle pleurait pour lui mais jusqu'alors, il pensait qu'elle et Stefan n'étaient que des amis, ou des connaissances. Il réalisait désormais qu'elle pleurait son absence parce qu'elle l'aimait. Il pensait cependant qu'il pourrait peut-être changer la donne. Il pensait qu'elle pourrait tomber amoureuse de lui et oublier Stefan. Il avait été égoïste, et il s'était dit que sans son frère, Elena serait enfin à lui. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait eu tort. Il ne pourrait jamais remplacer Stefan dans le cœur d'Elena. Il ne serait toujours que second. Il se doutait qu'Elena ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais tout ces reproches qu'elle venait de lui faire prouvaient que ce n'était rien comparé aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour son cadet. Les premières reproches lui avaient peu importés, mais quand elle avait abordé le sujet Stefan, il s'était vraiment senti mal. C'était une horrible sensation, pire que pendant ses transes de souvenirs. Il se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir effectivement laissé échappé une chance de retrouver son frère. Elena était triste désormais et ça il ne le supportait pas. Il ne supportait pas d'en être la cause. Il l'avait déjà été dans le passé et il savait qu'elle gout amer cela laissait. Il lui redonnerait le sourire. Elle reverrait Stefan. Il le retrouverait pour elle. Même si cela lui coutait d'être relégué au rang d'ami. Même si cela lui coutait de ne plus jamais la revoir elle. Même si cela lui coutait d'y perdre la vie, au moins il lui redonnerait le gout de vivre.

Décidé, Damon engloutit un verre de bourbon cul sec. Il laissa une lettre sur la table basse écrite de sa main avant de quitter la demeure, claquant la porte pour faire savoir à Elena qu'il était parti. Puis, il grimpa dans sa voiture et mit le contact pour se diriger chez les Gilbert afin de récupérer les recherches que l'équipe avait effectué dans le but de savoir ou pourrait se trouver Stefan et Klaus en ce moment. Il se faufila dans la maison avec discrétion et s'empara des infos avant de se mettre en route pour Richmond en Virginie où, selon les documents et les news de 20h qui abordaient un nouveau massacre, devait se trouver Klaus. En à peine quelques heures de routes il y fut. Un vieux manoir abandonné après la mort du propriétaire situé à la sortie de Richmond, il pouvait parier que c'était le refuge de l'hybride et de Stefan. En faisant un tour d'horizon de la maison, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait absolument aucun plan. Deux trois seringues de verveine dans sa poche empruntées à Alaric, ainsi que quelques pieux c'était tout ce qu'il avait. Et il ne savait même pas si cela avait encore un minimum d'effet sur Klaus. Il espérait que cela saurait l'affaiblir ne serait-ce qu'une minute, le temps qu'il trouve Stefan et le persuade de se sauver avec lui. Bien sur, ensuite ils auraient vraiment de gros ennuis comme le fait que l'originel voudrait retrouver son éventreur et qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement, mais il préférait ne pas penser aux problèmes pour le moment. Il ferait juste une entrée par surprise, grandiose si possible histoire d'impressionné un peu les deux acolytes, puis il lâcherait toutes son artillerie sur Klaus, agripperait Stefan et repartirait comme il était arrivé. Voilà son plan ! Si on pouvait appeler cela un plan.

Damon respira un grand coup et bondit sur le toit. Il pouvait entendre parler dans la pièce juste en dessous de lui et il fut aisé de deviner que c'était Klaus. Il ferma les yeux, imprima l'image d'Elena dans son esprit, et sauta de tout son poids avec une puissance phénoménal ce qui fit écrouler le plafond. Il allait atterrir au milieu de la pièce quand, contre toute attente Klaus leva son bras et Damon vint s'empaler sur celui-ci. Une vive douleur s'empara de tout son corps alors qu'il sentit la main de l'originel frôlé son cœur. Il savait qu'un simple mouvement pourrait lui être fatal.

**-Je ne m'attendais pas à un invité spécial ce soir** débuta l'hybride en abaissant son bras pour mettre le visage de Damon à son niveau. **Je pensais que la récente tentative de la sorcière vous aurait dissuadé d'agir pour un moment mais j'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre rebelle et indomptable. Impulsif qui agit sur un coup de tête.** Le visage de Damon se transforma en une grimace alors qu'il supportait difficilement la pression que Klaus exerçait dans sa poitrine. Il tourna un peu la tête, le geste lui valant un gémissement, pour voir Stefan débarquer de la pièce voisine.

**-Damon ?** S'étonna-t-il alors qu'il s'était arrêté en plein élan pour fixé son frère. **Mais-mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Je ne suis pas venu prendre le thé** lança le vampire en tentant un sourire en coin.

Stefan resta figé un instant. C'était comme ci les informations ne voulaient pas monter jusqu'à son cerveau. Klaus tenait son frère. Ce dernier était même dans une très mauvaise posture.

**-Klaus, laisse-le partir !** cria-t-il enfin, réalisant la situation. Il s'avançait vers eux d'un air affolé quand l'hybride le stoppa en tournant sa main dans la poitrine de Damon ce qui le fit grogner de souffrance bien qu'il serrait les dents pour ne pas lui faire le plaisir de souffrir devant ses yeux.

**-Je suis très patient, Stefan mais…Vous m'avez eu une fois avec la sorcière. Une seconde fois ils ont essayé de te récupérer. Je ne pardonne jamais la troisième fois. Et, la venue de ton frère, c'est la troisième** fois déclara-t-il avec un calme exemplaire.

-**Quoi ? Tu…tu veux dire que tu vas le tuer ?**

**-Tout aurait pu se passer autrement. Personne n'aurait été blessé si vous n'aviez pas fait les forte-têtes. Au moins, une fois mort je n'aurais pu à l'écarter de ma route.**

**-Non non non non !** Gronda Stefan.** Non, tu ne peux pas le tuer ! Pas ici, pas maintenant. C'est mon frère !**

**-Tu crois que tu peux m'en empêcher ?** lança Klaus en enfonçant un peu plus profondément sa main dans le corps de Damon.

**-S'il te plait ! S'il te plait Klaus, laisse-lui une seconde chance !**

Il balança sa tête de droite à gauche avec un air pensif avant de finalement jeter nonchalamment Damon aux pieds de Stefan.

**-Très bien ! Il aura sa seconde chance mais si jamais il revient pour te rechercher, s'il redevient un problème je n'hésiterais pas l'éliminer, ai-je été clair ?** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant à pas de loup de Stefan pour lui tourner autour tel un prédateur. Et si jamais tu n'honores pas ton marché, si tu décides par exemple de te sauver, je te retrouverai et tu sais que j'y arriverai. Et une fois cela fait je me vengerai. Il y'a plein de gens que tu n'aimerais pas perdre Stefan. Penses-y !

Ce dernier hocha la tête en serrant les dents.

-**Maintenant, je veux que tu ramènes Damon chez lui. Que tu le laisses là-bas et que tu reviennes aussi vite. Nous avons de grandes choses à accomplir ensemble et tu me seras d'une grande utilité à l'avenir.**

Stefan se baissa pour aider son ainé à se relever quand Klaus se précipita vers la chaise la plus proche pour y briser le pied qu'il enfonça aussi vite dans le torse de Damon. En haut à gauche. Le vampire laissa échapper un dernier gémissement avant que sa poitrine ne retombe lourdement. Il pâlit à vue d'œil et se raidit dans les bras de son petit frère qui le regardait affolé et impuissant.

**-Pourquoi** ? hurla-t-il en serrant le corps de Damon dans ses bras.** Pourquoi l'as-tu tué !**

* * *

><p><em>Je pense que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, non? Damon est-il vraiment mort? Que ce passera-t-il ensuite? Vous le saurez dans le dixième et dernier chapitre! <em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Et voilà nous arrivons à la fin de cette fiction! J'espère que la fin vous plaira et que vous ne serez pas déçu ;)_

_La fin est légèrement inspiré du Tome 5 de Journal d'un vampire, je pense que ceux qui l'ont lu comprendront ;) _

Nana Anais: _Ah le suspense...Damon est-il mort ou non? La réponse dans le chapitre juste en dessous ^^ Ah oui, les téléphones aussi sont sadiques! Gacher un 'Je t'aime' franchement...je dis ça mais...c'est moi qui a choisi de le faire sonner hein ^^ C'est vrai que les reproches d'Elena n'étaient pas fondées et d'ailleurs elle le sait et elle va vouloir s'excuser dans ce chapitre mais...peut-être que ce sera trop tard... Klaus...eh bien Klaus pardonne une fois, deux fois, mais pas la troisième...c'est comme ça, faut pas lui chercher des noises:P Et oui, ce chapitre est le dernier, j'espère qu'il te plaira ;) Ps: J'adore lire tes reviews ;)_

elo:_Merci pour ta review :D Je suis contente que le geste de Klaus t'ai surpris ;) _

* * *

><p>Elena resta près de deux heures dans la chambre de Stefan. Elle était restée là, allongée sur le lit dans le plus grand des silences. Il lui manquait tellement qu'elle s'était laissé emporter avec Damon. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire de reproches. Elle savait qu'il ne les méritait pas et qu'elle était aussi fautive que lui mais…ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait supporté tant de pression que tout avait lâché d'un coup, sans prévenir et c'était Damon qui en avait été la victime. Elle devait aller s'excuser. Résolue, la jeune femme se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit au salon pour le découvrir vide et elle vit rapidement qu'il en était de même pour chacune des autres pièces. Il était parti. C'était maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle y'avait été un peu fort. Il avait du partir de se défouler ou boire un verre au Mystic grill pour se changer les idées… Elle soupira et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa quand, sur la table basse, une enveloppe attira son attention. Elle fronça les sourcils en se penchant pour l'attraper avant de l'ouvrir, curieuse. Une lettre rédigée d'une belle écriture apparue devant ses yeux et elle s'empressa de la lire :<p>

_Elena,_

_Tu sais, je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des lettres pleine de sentiments, c'est plutôt ton style ou celui de Stefan, mais je le devais. C'est important. Je suis parti et…peut-être que je ne reviendrai pas. Je t'ai déjà fais tant de mal que je ne pouvais te laisser sans un minimum d'explications, alors les voici. Je veux te revoir sourire et je sais que la seule personne qui en ait le pouvoir, c'est Stefan. Je veux que tu sois heureuse, que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre et si cela implique de te ramener Stefan alors…je le ferai. Je te ramènerai mon frère. Si je réussis, il devrait rapidement être près de toi et vous pourrez tout recommencer ensemble. Peut-être serai-je là pour te revoir sourire, mais peut-être que Klaus m'aura enlevé ce bonheur…dans tous les cas je veux que tu saches à quel point je t'aime. Et c'est parce que je t'aime, que je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je te garderais pour moi tout seul et pour toujours, mais je sais que ton cœur appartient à un autre. Je ne te mérite pas, mais mon frère si. Il s'est sacrifié pour me sauver, je dois bien tout tenter pour le secourir à son tour. Je veux juste que tu ne m'oublies pas si le pire devait arriver. Je pars dans cette mission sauvetage avec tout nos souvenirs ensemble, qui me sont revenu lors de notre dernière nuit, je veux que tu te rappelles également de tout ça et que jamais tu ne l'oublies car pour moi, tout nos moments resteront à jamais gravé dans mon cœur, aussi mort soit-il. _

_Je t'aime._

_Damon Salvatore_

Elena resta la gorge nouée et les yeux humides devant cette lettre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était parti, seul et sans plan, reprendre Stefan des mains de Klaus et…et il n'avait pas grand espoir de s'en sortir lui, vivant.

* * *

><p>Soudain, Elena sursauta et la lettre lui échappa des mains pour glisser sur le sol. Du bruit venait de la porte d'entrée. Prudemment, elle se saisit d'un pieu en bois rangé avec les buches pour le feu et avança à pas feutré vers le hall. Son cœur battait vite, sa respiration était elle aussi accélérée alors qu'elle approchait de la porte derrière laquelle des bruits étranges persistaient. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, respira un grand coup, et ouvrit brutalement la porte, le pieu en l'air, prête à attaquer quand sa main retomba aussi vite à la vue de la personne qui se tenait devant elle.<p>

C'était _lui._ _Lui_ qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux mois qui avait semblé durer une éternité, _lui_ qui lui manquait tellement et il était là, devant elle.

Son prénom arriva à peine à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

**-Stefan**

**-Elena** souffla-t-il, surpris de la trouver là et surtout armée d'un pieu.

Elle allait se jeter dans ses bras quand son regard fut attiré vers le sol. Quand elle avait ouvert la porte Stefan était penché et avait sa main posé sur…le pieu qui… Non, non ce n'était pas possible !

**-Damon !** hurla-t-elle, son cri troublant le calme de la nuit. Elle se jeta au sol à ses côté pour l'examiner de plus près. Peau extrêmement pâle, presque grisée, corps raide et sans vie. Non, non elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Elle porta sa tête sur ses genoux en enlevant les cheveux de son visage.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?** cria-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Stefan écarquilla les yeux, étonné qu'elle pense qu'il était le fautif, mais elle en avait toutes les raisons.

**-J'allais enlever le pieu et**…essaya d'expliquer Stefan.

**-Qu'est ce que tu as fait !** Gronda-t-elle folle de rage et de tristesse en serrant Damon contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle remarqua qu'il bougeait encore un peu. Il n'était pas tout à fait mort réalisa-t-elle, une lueur d'espoir éclairant ses yeux noisette.

-**Damon, Damon s'il te plait parle moi** ! supplia-t-elle en reposant sa tête par terre pour changer de position.** Damon, je t'en prie, serre ma main ! Serre ma main !** hurla-t-elle en s'effondrant sur son corps.

**-Elena, laisse moi** tenta Stefan mais sans succès, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter.

**-Tais-toi ! J-j-je, j'étais près à tout te pardonner ! Tout ce que tu aurais pu faire avec Klaus, tout tes crimes parce que je savais que ce n'était pas toi, que ce n'était pas le vrai Stefan. Mais-mais ça ?** bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'un torrent de larmes dégringola sur ses joues.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Damon en serrant de toutes ses forces sa main. Mais il ne la serra pas. Il ne la serrerait pas.

**-Damon, ouvre tes yeux. Je t'en supplie, ouvre tes yeux. Regarde-moi !** Sanglota-t-elle en caressant son visage.** Tu ne peux pas être mort. Tu ne peux pas me laisser !** s'écria-t-elle en caressant encore et encore ses cheveux, serrant sa main. **J'ai besoin de toi** souffla-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

**-Elena**…Souffla Stefan.

**-Je dois tout tenter pour qu'il revienne** bégaya-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement, encore et encore devant les yeux de Stefan.

-**Damon, tu ne peux pas mourir !** Pleura-t-elle en s'ouvrant le poignet avec le pieu aiguisé qu'elle avait apporté.

**-Elena, qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**-J'essaye de le sauver. Je dois tout essayer. I-il ne peut pas être mort** gémit elle en collant son poignet à la bouche du vampire.

**-Je t'en prie, bois. Je sais que tu n'es pas mort, je le sens, tu peux encore t'en sortir. Je t'en prie bois !**

Mais c'était sans effet, et son sang ne fit que souiller le visage sans vie de Damon alors que le visage d'Elena était lui souillé de larmes. Il était raide, froid, un pieu dans le cœur. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-**Ca ne devait pas se terminer comme ça, Damon** renifla-t-elle en embrassant amoureusement ses lèvres glacées, caressant sa joue ensanglantée. Elle s'allongea sur son corps et le serra contre elle comme jamais elle ne l'avait serré auparavant.** Je te promets de ne jamais t'oublier, quoi qu'il arrive mon cœur t'appartient** chuchota-t-elle en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant d'essuyer rageusement ces yeux et de se relever pour affronter Stefan. Ce dernier était sans voix devant la scène qu'il lui avait été donné de voir et quelques larmes menaçaient de couler mais il les retint.

**-Tu…**commença furieusement Elena mais Stefan posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

**-Je sais que tu me hais mais, je t'en prie, laisse moi faire** exigea-t-il en éloignant sa main du visage de sa bien-aimée pour venir la poser sur le pieu qui transperçait Damon.

**-Ne le touche pas !**

Il ne l'écouta pas et enleva le pieu du corps inerte de son frère.

**-Dans quelques minutes il devrait être revenu à lui, aussi vivant qu'un vampire puisse l'être déclara**-t-il d'une voix sombre.

_Flash back :_

**-Tu, tu avais dit qu'il aurait une seconde chance !** cria Stefan, des sanglots se mêlant à sa voix.

**-Il n'est pas mort** expliqua calmement Klaus en s'asseyant sur le sofa. **Pas encore…**

**-Co-comment ça ? Il ne respire plus, il ne bouge plus…**

**-Mais il n'est pas mort** le coupa-t-il.

-**Je ne comprends** pas souffla Stefan en examinant son frère sous tout les angles, ne pouvant empêcher quelques larmes de couler de ses yeux.

-**J'ai planté le pieu d'une manière très spéciale** expliqua l'hybride**. Le bois touche son cœur, sans le percer cependant et cela l'a mit dans une sorte de…coma. Il a l'apparence d'un vampire mort mais il ne l'est pas. Il suffira de lui enlever le pieu pour qu'il revienne à la 'vie'.En plus d'un millénaire on en apprend des choses sur la manière d'affaiblir un vampire ou de le tuer... Maintenant je veux que tu le ramène chez lui. Tu le dépose devant la porte et revient ici aussi vite. Compris ?**

Stefan hocha la tête, une vague de soulagement déferlant en lui de savoir que son frère n'était pas mort. Il essuya ses yeux et chargea Damon sur son dos avant de partir pour Mystic Falls.

_Fin du Flash back_

* * *

><p><strong>-Il, il n'est pas mort ?<strong> Bafouilla Elena, la bouche grande ouverte et respirant difficilement, partagée entre l'étonnement, le choc et le bonheur infini.

**-Il n'est pas mort** confirma Stefan la tête baissée.

Les lèvres d'Elena se transformèrent en un immense sourire de soulagement alors qu'elle s'agenouillait à côté de Damon pour le serrer à nouveau.

Stefan commença à s'éloigner mais une voix le retint :

**-Stefan attends !**

Il se retourna, la mine sombre et les yeux ternes.

**-Je suis désolé je…je croyais vraiment que tu…que tu l'avais…**

**-tué** grommela-t-il amèrement. **Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Elena, tu avais toutes les raisons de croire que c'était moi. Je suis juste déçu que tu aies vraiment_ cru_ que j'avais tué _mon_ frère** soupira-t-il en s'éloignant à nouveau.

-**Tu ne restes pas ?** demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

**-Je n'ai plus ma place ici, Elena. Tu as Damon et…**

**-Stefan** le coupa-t-elle en se relevant.

**-Non, Elena pas la peine de chercher à t'expliquer. Je comprends. Tout le temps que tu as passé avec Damon, ça vous a forcément rapproché. N'essaye pas de dire le contraire, tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières minutes parle plus que des mots sur ce qui vous lie. Tu l'aimes et même si j'ai du mal à l'accepter, je ne le nie pas. Comme on dit : loin des yeux, loin du cœur.**

**-Stefan** soupira-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. **Je ne voulais pas ça** murmura-t-elle.

**-Je le sais. Écoute-moi mon amour. Je veux que tu dises à Bonnie, Alaric et tous les autres d'arrêter les recherches.**

**-Quoi?** S'offusqua la jeune femme.

**-Je ne veux plus qu'ils essayent de me chercher, ou même de vaincre Klaus. Je ne veux pas qu'il y'ait d'autre blessé par ma faute. Je te fais confiance également pour retenir Damon. Je vais honorer mon deal et je ne veux pas que vous vous mettiez en travers de notre route. Je ne veux pas tuer malencontreusement un de tes amis parce que Klaus m'y obligera.**

**-Stefan non** sanglota Elena en baissant la tête. Stefan franchit l'espace qui les séparait et posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage.

**-C'est mieux ainsi, crois moi. Promets-moi que tu les empêcheras d'agir.**

**-Je te le promets** chuchota-t-elle en embrassant sa main.

**-Je vais devoir partir rapidement et…je pense que je ne te reverrai pas de si tôt. N'oublie jamais que je t'ai aimé plus que tout au monde, plus que ma propre vie et que ce sera toujours ainsi. Même le tueur psychopathe qui agira aux côtés de Klaus continuera de t'aimer, Elena.**

Elena pleurait de plus belle et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, elle ne pouvait pas laisser partir Stefan à nouveau.

**-Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur, Stefan** murmura-t-elle en se jetant à son cou et ils se serrèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sentant pour la dernière fois le parfum de celui qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.

-**Elena,** susurra-t-il à son oreille. **Je dois m'en aller.**

**-Je ne veux pas te laisser partir** gémit-elle dans le creux de son cou.

Ils se séparèrent mais elle ne voulut pas lâcher sa main alors il lui demanda tendrement :

**-Elena, ferme les yeux. Fais-moi confiance.**

Elle lui obéit et pressa ses paupières.

**-Je vais compter jusqu'à trois** dit-il.

**-1**

Elena serra ses doigts pour la dernière fois.

**-2**

Elle sentit sa chaleur s'éloigner, son odeur s'échapper.

**-3**

Elle rouvrit les yeux, il avait disparu.

Des bruits de toux lui parvinrent et elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir Damon qui venait de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air puis qui s'était mis à tousser en se frottant le visage.

**-Elena ?** Débuta-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu perdu.

**-Damon** souffla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-**Wow, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe, mais je crois que je vais apprécier** lança-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-**Ne refais plus jamais ça** lui ordonna-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

**-Faire quoi ?**

**-Partir seul en mission suicide !**

**-Où est Stefan ?** Réalisa-t-il tout à coup en se levant.

**-Il est parti** dit-elle avant de lui expliquer rapidement ce qui s'était passé.

**-Je peux savoir une chose ?** demanda-t-il à la fin de son récit. **Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

**-De quoi ?**

**-Que ton cœur m'appartient…**continua-t-il d'une petite voix.

-**Si je te dis que je t'aime Damon, est ce que cela répond à ta question ?** Susurra-t-elle en souriant.

**-Je pense que oui mais…qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ? Avant que je parte, tu ne voulais même plus me parler.**

**-J'étais juste en colère. Puis, la première fois que j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre, j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais comme tu étais, cette fois ci, j'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdu à tout jamais, et j'ai réalisé qu'après tout ce que j'ai découvert pendant ces derniers mois à ton sujet, après tout ce que j'ai appris à apprécier chez toi, ma vie sans toi, serait comme vivre sans mon cœur.**

**-Et Stefan ?** l'interrogea-t-il.

**-Il comptera toujours pour moi, il reste mon premier vrai amour mais, un proverbe dit : Si tu aimes deux personnes à la fois, choisis le second car si tu avais réellement aimé le premier tu ne serais pas tombé amoureuse du deuxième.**

Damon et Elena se sourirent comme jamais ils ne s'étaient souris auparavant avant de s'embrasser avec fougue, sous le ciel étoilé.

**-De tous les souvenirs que j'ai retrouvé, celui de cette nuit et de ce baiser est désormais le plus précieux que j'ai** murmura-t-il contre ces lèvres


End file.
